Éden Perdido
by Myssie
Summary: Edward Cullen é um aventureiro nômade. Sobre o convés do Elizabeth II, viveu emoções e desafios. Entretanto, não estava preparado pora uma tempestade chamada Isabella, que poria sua embarcação em risco de naufrágio.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O sol atrapalhava a visão do velejador. Ele colocou uma mão em concha na sobrancelha direita para observar o rosto e depois, inevitavelmente, o corpo da garota.

Era a mesma do quiosque, a que o ignorara. Era ainda mais bonita de corpo inteiro.

As mechas do cabelo castanho esvoaçavam endereçando-se ao mar, a barra do vestido seguia a mesma direção. Ela lutava para que ambos permanecessem no lugar adequado enquanto conversava.

Edward, contudo, em seus vinte e nove anos de vida, jamais presenciara tanta beleza equivalendo-se à falta de bom-senso vindos somente de uma pessoa que, não tinha dúvidas, vinha de um mundo muito distante do seu.

Era granfina! Uma lady sem consciência do perigo que corria pedindo carona para um homem que não sabia nem mesmo o nome. Uma mulher que se equilibrava em seu salto alto que não fazia ideia do perigo que o mar escondia.

— Carona? — Edward perguntou em tom de escárnio.

— É! — afirmou contrariada pelo tom que lhe foi devolvido.

— Carona? — repetiu desacreditado e voltou ao trabalho com as velas.

— Nossa,…! — declarou e completou mentalmente "como você é devagar". — Sim! Ca-ro-na! Carona!

Ela começava a se arrepender de estar admirando o peito livre dele.

— Sim, eu já entendi. — ele sentiu-se idiota. — Mas está no lugar errado! Os cruzeiros ficam do outro lado da ilha. — apontou para a direção dos navios de grande porte.

— Não quero um cruzeiro! — bateu o pé. — Quero uma embarcação,… assim, como a sua.

Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com "assim, como a sua", mas sentia que não era um elogio.

Imaginou para onde ela queria ir. Pensou no resort mais próximo de sua localização e soube que era completamente fora de seu caminho. Não que ele considerasse a hipótese de levá-la à algum lugar.

Novamente, parou o que estava fazendo, cansado de idiotices, levantou-se e caminhou até a popa do veleiro. Não pôde evitar de admirar o corpo esbelto à sua frente. Seu vestido de flores que ia até o joelho, combinava com a ilha, combinavam com sua pele delicadamente branca, até mesmo com o perfume que a brisa levou até suas narinas.

— Não mudo minha rota, senhorita. — explicou calmamente depois de sondá-la.

— Não vai mudar. — adiantou. — Sei que está ido para a costa sul americana, para a Flórida. É para lá que estou indo! — afirmou. — E eu pago muito bem!

— Não freto o meu veleiro! — por algum motivo se sentiu ultrajado e voltou ao trabalho procurando ignorar a visitante.

— Não estou brincando quando digo que pago bem. — assegurou. — Hmmm… Dois mil agora e mais dois quando eu chegar. — disse como que falando de algo trivial.

— Peraê! Como sabe que estou indo para a Flórida? — surtou de repente encarando-a a distância.

— Ouvi quando disse lá… no quiosque. — explicou timidamente.

"Que bisbilhoteira!", ele pensou.

— Seus pais nunca te disseram que é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros?

— Certamente! — falou irritantemente educada. — Vai aceitar a proposta?

Ele semi-serrou os olhos.

— Guarde seu dinheiro, moça. — respondeu após alguns instantes pensando no que a levava a querer uma viagem de veleiro — de médio porte — quando poderia pegar um avião, ou mesmo um navio infinitamente mais confortável que sua casa móvel.

Ele a imaginou em alto-mar, reclamando o tempo todo do espaço e do balançar da navegação. E também, o veleiro era humilde, não estava à altura dela. Definitivamente, ela estava no lugar errado e falando com a pessoa errada.

— É pouco? — ela questionou em dúvida calculando quanto mais poderia pagar.

— Não. É muito dinheiro — para mim é claro — mas, não tenho interesse em levá-la a lugar algum. — disse com desdém.

— Qual é o seu problema? — não gostou do tom. — Não custa nada!

— Custa sim. E também… eu viajo sozinho. — justificou. — Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer! — apontou para a vela a ser içada.

— Estúpido! — cuspiu as palavras e lhe deu as costas batendo seu salto alto na madeira do píer.

* * *

><p><strong>A estória está quase concluída e o final já tem roteiro. Espero que gostem. Se houver feedback, volto ainda hoje(87/2011)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Embarque, vista o colete salva-vidas e se prepare para essa aventura pelas águas do Caribe, não se esquecendo, porém, que o romance será vivido por personagens cuja a autoria pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 1**

O dia estava perfeito.

Perfeito para desancorar e seguir caminho em alto-mar. O céu estava límpido, o sol ocupava seu lugar no universo, e não havia nem sinal de chuva — confirmando a previsão meteorológica do país insular das Pequenas Antilhas.

Sobre o convés1 do Elizabeth II, Edward — que usava sua camisa de tecido fino com os botões abertos e short estilo calção —, fechou os olhos e sentiu a maresia de St. Lúcia tocar sua pele. Nunca cansava disto. Abriu os braços se espreguiçando conforme caminhava até a proa2 do veleiro atracado.

Saltou para o píer3, ouvindo o som da madeira sobre seus pés, e em seguida, a textura da areia fofa e quente da praia quando caminhou em direção ao quiosque de Siobhan, ou "recanto dos marujos" como era conhecido. Iria se despedir de seus amigos antes de zarpar4.

Ele cruzou porta de vidro transparente do estabelecimento e um sino logo acima da sua cabeça anunciou que ele entrava. Siobhan o fitou e sorriu.

— Bom dia marujo! Tudo pronto para a Flórida? — cumprimentou o envelhecido homem, do outro lado do balcão.

Siobhan já tinha seus cinquenta e tantos anos. Era um pouco mais baixo que Edward — dono de seu 1,90m — , seu cabelo de cor desinforme denunciavam a vida inteira de dedicação ao trabalho.

Edward sorriu amistoso e acenou para todos do quiosque que inevitavelmente correram os olhos para ele. Ele devolveu o olhar para alguns conhecidos, e para desconhecidos.

Seus olhos pousaram rapidamente numa moça que estava sentada à frente do balcão, a alguns bancos do que iria se sentar depois de saudar Siobhan.

Diferente da maioria dos presentes, ela não se importou com sua presença. O velejador ficaria olhando mais tempo até que ela se desse conta de sua presença, só que não tinha tempo para flertar naquele dia. Entretanto, não deixou de notar que era muito bonita e que ficava muito sexy no vestido de flores que usava.

— Para a Flórida e todos os pontos que vou parar. — corrigiu retardatariamente tomando, de bom grado, o café oferecido.

A viagem não era diretamente para a costa da Flórida, se fosse isso, iria pelo atlântico e passaria longe do golfo do México. Dentre suas paradas estavam Jamaica, Belize e Cuba — citando somente três das oito até seu destino.

— Um dia eu ainda passeio pelo Caribe! — o velho de cabelos grisalhos sonhou acordado. — Quando Jared tomar vergonha e me ajudar mais por aqui. — gritou para o filho que paquerava uma turista alemã.

O recém-saído da puberdade olhou se soslaio ao notar que seu nome fora pronunciado e acenou para Edward que devolveu o cumprimento.

— Eu recomendo. — sugeriu o velejador do Elizabeth II, fascinado. — É fantástico. Todos os dias estará em lugares diferentes, um mais bonito que o outro. — lembrou.

— Ah, e não esqueça as mulheres! Você deve ter uma namorada em cada canto do mundo. — insinuou quase invejando-o, não fosse seu amor por sua esposa.

Se casos de paixão a beira mar eram considerados namoros, certamente tinha cerca mais de quinze namoradas. Mas Edward não via assim, namoro o trancafiava de alguma forma, e ele, era livre. Seu coração era livre, imune ao amor.

— Não! — abanou as mãos. — Ainda falta um pouco para eu fazer aquela volta ao mundo. — gabou-se sonhador lembrando de planos futuros. — Está chegando!

— E nossa humilde St. Lúcia estará em uma de suas escalas? — Siobhan quis saber.

— Não tracei o caminho ainda, mas, provavelmente sim. — pensou alto imaginando o mapa que rabiscava há anos, o diário do seu sonho.

— Não esqueça as fotos! — lembrou o velho. — E pesque um tubarão para o seu velho amigo.

— Pode deixar, Siobhan. — riu do pedido audacioso. — Prometo que trago um peixe grande para você. — corrigiu lembrando do porte de seu veleiro — seu abrigasse um tubarão, sobraria alguns centímetros para dormir. — Adeus! E deixe lembranças para Liam. Infelizmente não posso esperar para fazer isso pessoalmente.

Siobhan, que recusou que ele pagasse o café consumido, segurou e sacudiu a mão estendida e desejou mentalmente sorte para aquele que vivia em alto-mar. Sempre pensava em seus inúmeros amigos quando se noticiava uma tempestade. Sempre desejava que um dia fosse os ver novamente; Edward era um deles. Esperava que o destino não repetisse o feito com aquela mesma família, e que aquele garoto que praticamente viu crescer, voltasse para visitá-lo como o seu pai, Carlisle, nunca voltou depois de uma fatalidade marítima.

— Pode deixar… e não se esqueça, volte sempre! — apontou-lhe o indicar ameaçador, era sua prece para que aquele homem voltasse um dia para ilha.

Edward acenou para todos seus conhecidos, inclusive para Maggie, sobrinha do velho Siobhan, com a qual teve um caso em sua última passagem no país. Ela estava sentada próxima à saída do quiosque e acenou travessa para ele lembrando-se de quando o arrastou para os rochedos e o seduziu.

Procurou a mulher do vestido de flores, mas, ela já não estava lá.

Ele correu para o mar e aprontou-se para partir. Tinha uma entrega dali a alguns dias, na baía de Juangriego — uma ilha do território venezuelano —, não podia adiar sua partida.

Quando ia desamarrar as cordas do píer para zarpar, uma silhueta feminina fez sombra no piso da embarcação. Não olhou para trás, esperou, observou cauteloso.

— Com licença senhor! — chamou uma voz suave e essa foi ignorada. — Senhor? — ela insistiu.

Edward sabia que o assunto era com ele, mas estava com pressa, precisava içar as velas5 e se mandar, então, só gemeu em interrogativa sem olhar para a criatura.

— Será que pode me informar se sua embarcação está disponível? — ela foi direto ao ponto.

— Não! Ela não está a venda! — respondeu categórico, automático.

— Não, não! O senhor não me compreendeu! — riu melodiosa. — Não quero comprá-la. É só uma carona!

Ele riu mentalmente do parecer. Primeiro, que não gostava de companhia, segundo que não podia fretar o veleiro.

Sua indignação foi tão grande que ele resolveu olhar para a pessoa que lhe solicitava o impossível.

O sol atrapalhava a visão do velejador. Ele colocou uma mão em concha na sobrancelha direita para observar o rosto e depois, inevitavelmente, o corpo da garota.

Era a mesma do quiosque, a que o ignorara. Era ainda mais bonita de corpo inteiro.

As mechas do cabelo castanho esvoaçavam endereçando-se ao mar, a barra do vestido seguia a mesma direção. Ela lutava para que ambos permanecessem no lugar adequado enquanto conversava.

Edward, contudo, em seus vinte e nove anos de vida, jamais presenciara tanta beleza equivalendo-se à falta de bom-senso vindo somente de uma pessoa que, não tinha dúvidas, vinha de um mundo muito distante do seu.

Era granfina! Uma lady sem consciência do perigo que corria pedindo carona para um homem que não sabia nem mesmo o nome. Uma mulher que se equilibrava em seu salto alto que não fazia ideia do perigo que o mar escondia.

— Carona? — Edward perguntou em tom de escárnio.

— É! — afirmou contrariada pelo tom que lhe foi devolvido.

— Carona? — repetiu desacreditado e voltou ao trabalho com as velas.

— Nossa,…! — declarou e completou mentalmente "como você é devagar". — Sim! Ca-ro-na! Carona!

Ela começava a se arrepender de estar admirando o peito livre dele.

— Sim, eu já entendi. — ele sentiu-se idiota. — Mas está no lugar errado! Os cruzeiros ficam do outro lado da ilha. — apontou para a direção dos navios de grande porte.

— Não quero um cruzeiro! — bateu o pé. — Quero uma embarcação,… assim, como a sua.

Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com "assim, como a sua", mas sentia que não era um elogio.

Imaginou para onde ela queria ir. Pensou no resort mais próximo de sua localização e soube que era completamente fora de seu caminho. Não que ele considerasse a hipótese de levá-la à algum lugar.

Novamente, parou o que estava fazendo, cansado de idiotices, levantou-se e caminhou até a popa do veleiro. Não pôde evitar de admirar o corpo esbelto à sua frente. Seu vestido de flores que ia até o joelho, combinava com a ilha, combinavam com sua pele delicadamente branca, até mesmo com o perfume que a brisa levou até suas narinas.

— Não mudo minha rota, senhorita. — explicou calmamente depois de sondá-la.

— Não vai mudar. — adiantou. — Sei que está ido para a costa sul americana, para a Flórida. É para lá que estou indo! — afirmou. — E eu pago muito bem!

— Não freto o meu veleiro! — por algum motivo se sentiu ultrajado e voltou ao trabalho procurando ignorar a visitante.

— Não estou brincando quando digo que pago bem. — assegurou. — Hmmm… Dois mil agora e mais dois quando eu chegar. — disse como que falando de algo trivial.

— Peraê! Como sabe que estou indo para a Flórida? — surtou de repente encarando-a a distância.

— Ouvi quando disse lá… no quiosque. — explicou timidamente.

"Que bisbilhoteira!", ele pensou.

— Seus pais nunca te disseram que é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros?

— Certamente! — falou irritantemente educada. — Vai aceitar a proposta?

Ele semi-serrou os olhos.

— Guarde seu dinheiro, moça. — respondeu após alguns instantes pensando no que a levava a querer uma viagem de veleiro — de médio porte — quando poderia pegar um avião, ou mesmo um navio infinitamente mais confortável que sua casa móvel.

Ele a imaginou em alto-mar, reclamando o tempo todo do espaço e do balançar da navegação. E também, o veleiro era humilde, não estava à altura dela. Definitivamente, ela estava no lugar errado e falando com a pessoa errada.

— É pouco? — ela questionou em dúvida calculando quanto mais poderia pagar.

— Não. É muito dinheiro — para mim é claro — mas, não tenho interesse em levá-la a lugar algum. — disse com desdém.

— Qual é o seu problema? — não gostou do tom. — Não custa nada!

— Custa sim. E também… eu viajo sozinho. — justificou. — Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer! — apontou para a vela a ser içada.

— Estúpido! — cuspiu as palavras e lhe deu as costas batendo seu salto alto na madeira do píer.

O velejador, percebendo que estava sendo deixado para trás, olhou para o quadril se distanciando. Ela era muito bonita e sensual. Não fora tentado pelo dinheiro que ela ofereceu, mas por ela fisicamente. Mas, não podia imaginar uma viagem de muitos dias com a mulher. Era perigoso demais e seria um inferno ter uma mulher a bordo. Ela era uma máquina de desperdício de recursos, por ser mulher e por ser rica.

Agora ela estava partindo para o seu caminho — o fuzilando algumas vezes no percurso. E ele, como todos os dias, logo seguiria o seu, sem olhar para trás, sem a sensação de que estava deixando algo para trás.

Admirou o horizonte que o esperava, para o sol perfeito das sete da manhã. Avistou uma embarcação ao longe, mais ou menos um quilômetro de distância e percebeu que se tratava de mergulhadores profissionais.

Ele também mergulhava...

— Droga! — xingou ao recordar de algo importante. — Meu equipamento!

Saiu correndo pela praia. Passou pela mulher que acabara de dispensar.

Seu destino relâmpago era na lojinha de mergulhadores de Sam e sua esposa Emily.

Havia esquecido completamente que deveria pegar mais um equipamento de mergulho. O seu antigo, jogado dentro da cabine de controle, estava custando a ajudá-lo em suas expedições marítimas.

Saiu de lá como entrou, se despediu de todos e saiu rapidamente voltando para sua embarcação carregando o novo equipamento.

Depositou o aparelhamento em qualquer lugar e soltou as amarras do veleiro que o prendia às vigas do píer. Logo depois, desancou e ajustou o timão. E então, a embarcação começou a se movimentar, se distanciar da praia, de St. Lúcia.

Olhou para trás para verificar se a maluca, a mulher que nem sabia o nome, já havia caminhado para os navios chiques.

Não a viu.

Pensou se ela pediria carona para um daqueles bêbados malucos e seus barcos tão vagabundos quanto eles próprios. Se ela pedisse e eles aceitassem a proposta, estaria perdida. Ficou com a consciência pesada de não ter lhe dito para não confiar em qualquer um.

Enquanto sua consciência pesava, enquanto ele imaginava os perigos que aquela bela mulher corria, uma silhueta pendia para lá e para cá em busca de equilíbrio dentro de seu pequeno quarto, uma silhueta que permaneceria incógnita durante horas.

Ele não estava sozinho como imaginava.

* * *

><p>1. Convés: Toda a parte superior da embarcação; o piso;<p>

2. Proa: Parte dianteira do barco;

3. Píer: Passarela sobre a água, suportada por largas estacas ou pilares;

4. Zarpar: Levantar âncora; partir em uma viagem de barco;

5. Vela: Pedaço de pano que, quando há vento, empurra a embarcação.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa estória é inspirada numa viagem feita há alguns anos pelo litoral de Pernambuco. Como não sabia os nomes de algumas partes de uma embarcação, e sendo ela é o cenário da maioria estória, imaginei que precisaria expor os significados de determinadas palavras, então, quando não conhecê-la, é só seguir para o glossário. Se houver algum outro termo que não conheça e que não esteja no glossário, me avise.<strong>

**Como prometido, apareci rapidamente. Espero que goste**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Depois de horas a fio mergulhando na imensidão do mar, Edward resolveu soltar o timão e os equipamentos da cabine. Ajustaria as velas para que o veleiro seguisse na direção certa sem que ele precisasse guiá-lo.

Estava atrasado, mas precisava descasar. Estava exausto e seus braços estavam começando a incomodar. Sentiu câimbra.

Esse era um dos pontos negativos de se navegar sozinho. Não tinha com quem revezar as tarefas. O trabalho ficava inteiramente para ele, entretanto, preferia a solidão. A última vez que velejara acompanhado, ele era ainda um garotinho e seu pai, ainda vivo.

— Que dia lindo! Que dia lindo! — Frank disse atrás dele.

O velejador olhou para frente, para o interior da gaiola pendurada na parte externa da cabine e riu de sua ave falastrona.

— É Frank, o dia está lindo! — ele concordou com humor.

Edward caminhou para fora da cabine e tropeçou na soleira da porta. Depois de pular em um pé só, praguejar pela dor e ser imitado por seu companheiro, pegou o pacote de ração do animal depositando uma porção na bandeja de sua gaiola.

Frank, um papagaio de mais de cinquenta anos, estava na família desde sempre e era a única companhia de Edward nas expedições marítimas. Era uma ave de plumagem multi-colorida, simpático e inteligente, como todos de sua espécie, e dotado de uma habilidade atroz de reproduzir rapidamente frases.

O velejador concluiu o serviço e voltou para a cabine para pegar seu GPS e verificar as coordenadas. Após concluir a averiguação, voltou para o convéns.

— Santa Lúcia é perfeita! Santa Lúcia é perfeita! — Frank tagarelou quando ele se aproximou distraído.

— Sim, Santa Lúcia é perfeita. — confirmou não sentindo saudade do lugar.

Sabia que voltaria lá, era só questão de tempo. Sempre voltava para todos os lugares e os abandonava em seguida. Um ciclo interminável. Porém, de todos os lugares que passara, sua casa, onde estava sua família, era a única que não retornava. Mas em breve, faria uma visita e encararia sua mãe, Esme, que dissera, em seu último encontro, que nunca o perdoaria se ele resolvesse viver como o pai; em alto-mar.

— Preciso me esconder! Preciso me esconder! — o papagaio reproduziu o arrancado dos medos internos.

— Preciso me esconder? — Edward franziu o cenho. — Onde aprendeu isso? — questionou tocando a gaiola com o indicador que foi bicado pela ave.

Ele não se lembrava de ter dito aquelas palavras. Nem mesmo de alguém tê-las pronunciado perto dele.

— Preciso me esconder! Preciso me esconder! — prosseguiu a ave. — Fica quieto… Fica quieto…

— Mas… com quem aprendeu isso? — seu dono insistiu curioso.

— Com quem aprendeu… Com quem aprendeu… — repetiu.

Edward desistiu de entender e se entreteve com seus afazeres. Pegou uma faca dentro do equipamento de pesca e percebeu que estava cega. Pensou que deveria afiá-la já que logo precisaria dela para cortar o peixe, seu almoço.

Caminhou pelo piso da embarcação, em meio a bagunça, até que encontrou sua pedra para afiação. Ao perambular, em busca de um lugar para se acomodar, num movimento mais brusco do mar, ele se desequilibrou, cambaleou e bateu as costas na porta do compartimento externo.

Olhou em direção à escotilha, para o quarto na parte inferior do lugar, quando ouviu um grunhido ao mesmo tempo em que o seu. Passado alguns instantes de estranheza, quando não ouviu mais nada, achou que tinha imaginado coisas e tratou de esquecer. Mas assim que deu as costas para a porta, ouviu sons estranhos, gemidos abafados.

— Mas o que…

Seus olhos espremeram-se curiosos em direção a entrada do quarto, onde julgou que era a origens dos sons.

"Será que é um animal?"… "Ou… um ladrão!".

Um ladrão, ou mesmo um desocupado que invadira seu barco. Já acontecera outras vezes.

Soltou a faca e pegou um bastão que estava escorado na parede da cabine empunhando-o e o colocando-o atrás da cabeça, como que prestes a pegar impulso e acertar a cabeça de alguém que aparecesse em sua vista.

Seguiu a direção do barulho.

Seu coração palpitou enquanto caminhava, mas não desistiu. Se houvesse um ladrão, ele lhe enxeria de sopapos e esse voltaria nadando até St. Lúcia após ser arremessado para o mar revolto.

Ele terminou o percurso até a ponta da escada e começou a descê-la cauteloso.

Amaldiçôo-se quando pisou em pedaços de vidro que deixara ali ao quebrar um copo dias atrás. Só havia pego os pedaços brutos, as partículas menores ficaram para uma faxina futura.

Então, continuou a descer. Adentrou e caminhou cautelosamente. Passou pela parte do quarto, da cozinha.

Tentou seguir o som de uma respiração afobada, mas nada captou. Seja lá quem estivesse ali, era muito bom em se ocultar. Primeiro porque ele não conseguiu perceber nenhuma presença até então. Segundo, porque, agora sim sabia que havia alguém ali, e assa permanecia oculta.

— Quem está aí? — arriscou ainda segurando o bastão. — É melhor sair de onde quer que esteja. Seja quem for eu vou arrancar a sua cabeça e jogar para os tubarões. — concluiu carrancudo.

Ouviu um zunido no banheiro e soube onde o safado estava. Caminhou até lá e se preparou para o bote. Chutou a porta e ela se abriu numa explosão de madeira contra madeira. Ao mesmo tempo, segurou com mais força o bastão para projetá-lo para frente.

— Por favor, não me mate! — uma voz desesperada gritou.

A criatura estava encolhida no canto, ao lado da pia, uma mão abraçava os joelhos, a outra protegia a cabeça do ataque iminente.

Edward fitou as mechas do cabelo castanho e largou a arma, com exagerada odiosidade, que usaria para abater o invasor. Ficou horrorizado ao perceber que quase batera numa mulher.

Mas logo o seu pesar foi substituído por uma fúria que o consumiu. Conhecia aquela pessoa, a vira havia algumas horas. Mas até onde sabia, seguindo a lógica, era para ela estar perambulando pela praia de St. Lúcia ou zarpando de um navio de luxo e não estar em seu banheiro, a bordo de seu veleiro.

— O que… está… fazendo… aqui? — questionou engasgado ao passo que sua ira aflorou.

A garota, cautelosamente, ergueu a face e encarou seu anfitrião furioso. Ela pousou as palmas das mãos no chão e deixou visível o fluxo do sangue brotando de seu joelho. Devia ter caído quando o mar se agitara, por isso, o grunhido que o velejador escutara lá de cima.

— E-eu… Eu… — gaguejou nervosamente.

— Diga de uma vez! — insistiu deixando de encarar seu ferimento e voltando à furia.

— Eu…

— Como entrou aqui?

— Pela porta. — disse com uma naturalidade irritante.

— Eu sei que foi pela porta, mas…

Sim! Sabia como e quando ela havia entrado. Fora quando correu para a loja de Sam, quando fora pegar seu equipamento de mergulho. Deixara tudo aberto, disponível para intrusos.

— Eu só estava me escondendo, mas aí o barco começou a…

— Vai me dizer que está qui por engano? — zombou sem humor.

— É… também… Eu só quero ir para a Flórida! — explicou gesticulando levemente a mão direita.

— O quê? — urrou inconformado e arrancou tremeliques da maluca com sua truculência.

— Desculpe, mas você se recusou…

— E por isso a senhorita resolveu que poderia invadir uma propriedade privada? O veleiro é meu! Eu decido quem embarca ou não! E você não deveria ter embarcado!

Ele estava mais que furioso. A mulher invadira seu espaço vital! Contra sua vontade! Gostaria de poder matá-la sem remorso!

— Eu vou pagar, eu juro! — ela lembrou tentando remediar a situação.

— Não, não vai! — disse recuando e saindo pisando fundo no piso. — Não vai mesmo! Vou voltar para a ilha e me livrar de você. — completou quando já alcançava a escada.

— Não! — ela gritou do banheiro enquanto assistia a figura furiosa se distanciar. — Não faça isso!

Ela saiu correndo, mancando, atrás do velejador que ostentava sua face vermelha de tão raivoso.

— Agradeça por eu não jogá-la no mar! — devolveu do alto da escada e correu em direção à cabine de controle.

— Não, por favor, não faça isso! — implorou. — Por favor! Não posso voltar lá. Não posso!

Ele ficou ligeiramente balançado com a forma como ela articulou o pedido, mas, ainda assim, ele não aceitaria aquela invasão tão facilmente.

Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e ele se perguntou de onde viera tanto desespero e quais eram os motivos daquela mulher, linda e sensual, insolente e mal educada, estar a bordo do Elizabeth II lhe implorando que não fosse levada de volta para a ilha.

Por um segundo, o que já era muita coisa em se tratando de quem era, se solidarizou.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, o que acham que vai acontecer?Um "muito obrigada" às garotas que me deixaram reveiw.<strong>

**Comentem!**

**Logo, logo estarei de volta.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Edward sacudiu a cabeça espantando os pensamentos.

— E porque não? — perguntou fuzilando-a e de repente entendeu tudo. — Ah, meu Deus! Você está fugindo da polícia! — entrou em pânico.

— Não! — ela negou depois de entreabrir a boca escandaliza com o desatino, sacudiu a cabeça como que para reforçar sua verdade.

— Sim! — afirmou segurando a cabeça e puxando alguns fios de cabelo, desacreditado no que estava acontecendo consigo. — Hmmm,… Eu estou ferrado! Vou passar o resto da minha vida na prisão. Roubou ou matou?

Só havia uma explicação plausível para aquela mulher ter se escondido em sua embarcação com o intuito de sair de um país. Era foragida, uma granfina foragida!

— O quê? — a garota ficou perdida, boquiaberta.

— Roubou ou matou? — repetiu impaciente. — Como é que entra na minha embarcação desse jeito? Depois do que seja lá o que fez?

O velejador andou de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse muito atarefado e não soubesse por onde começar os afazeres. Pensava numa forma de se livrar daquela furada em que acabara de se meter. E pensou: tinha que voltar para a ilha!

— Eu não matei e nem roubei ninguém! — ela se sentiu ofendida e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. — Eu juro, não cometi crime algum! Só precisava sair da ilha! — concluiu deprimida.

— Se não é da polícia que está fugindo, do que é então? — perguntou do interior da cabine, segurando o timão, pronto para dar meia volta.

— Estou fugindo… estou fugindo do meu noivo! — respondeu por fim com a voz alterada.

Definitivamente, aquilo não explicava tudo. Por que demônios a mulher estava fugindo do próprio noivo?

— Ex! Ex-noivo. — ela corrigiu rapidamente quando viu a dúvida nos olhos de seu ouvinte.

A maluca abaixou a cabeça e pareceu recordar momentos difíceis. Em um breve instante de comoção, chegou a levar as mãos ao rosto limpando uma lágrima que havia brotado dos olhos.

— O que ele fez? — o marujo perguntou penalizado e revirou os olhos ante ao próprio amolecimento.

Estava longe de ser alguém sentimental. Decerto não tinha tempo para histórias tristes alheias. Muito menos para as mulheres delicadas, vulneráveis e melodramáticas.

— Ele… ele não queria entender que eu não queria mais me casar! — explicou fungando. — Resolvi ir embora sem ele saber.

— Ele está na ilha… procurando por você? — investigou estranhamente interessado, abrindo mão de voltar imediatamente para St. Lúcia.

— Sim. E se eu voltar… vai ser um inferno!

Edward suspirou e implorou mentalmente que ela não se descontrolasse e começasse a chorar. Agradeceu quando o que mais temia não aconteceu, mas, ela parecia arrasada.

— Garota…

— Bella. Isabella Swan. — ela sorriu ante ao tom ameno, diferente ao do encontro no banheiro.

— Bella… — sorriu em falsa simpatia. — Eu entendo a sua situação. — mentira, não entendia. — Mas não sei o que faz no meu veleiro. Por que não pegou um avião, um navio? Seria muito mais fácil!

Logicamente, não parecia nada inteligente a estratégia dela. Em parte porque o veleiro era muito simples, e também, a viagem até a tão sonhada Flórida levaria uma eternidade.

— Seria mais fácil sim, mas seria bem mais fácil ser encontrada também. — explicou ansiosa. — Ele é um homem poderoso, me achar não seria trabalho algum. — a expressão se entristeceu ainda mais.

— Então… escolheu o meu barco…? — questionou ainda muito confuso.

— Porque aqui não há registros. Não há como ele saber que estou longe da ilha. — elucidou.

E para contestar todas as impressões; ela era inteligente. Muito inteligente. Ou muito perigosa.

Edward refletiu sobre sua desgraça. Pois sim, era uma desgraça ter uma mulher a bordo. Para aumentar seu infortúnio, veio-lhe à mente que, mesmo querendo muito dar meia volta e se livrar daquela insolente criatura, não poderia. Perderia mais de um dia de viagem. Levaria cerca de quatro horas para voltar, e mais quatro para retornar ao ponto onde estava. Isso se tivesse sorte.

Estava sem saída e não suportava situações assim. O que não era nada positivo para a pobre Bella.

— Olha,… tudo bem. — abriu mão, evidentemente contrariado. — Você acaba de despistá-lo e ele não sabe que saiu da ilha. — declarou calmamente. — Deixo a senhorita ficar. De qualquer forma, não poderei voltar para St. Lúcia — isso iria me atrasar muito. Só posso seguir em frente.

— Ah, obrigada! — ela abriu a boca num sorriso escandaloso.

— Não agradeça! — foi avesso à animação. — só não volto porque não tenho escolha. E! Você fica em Juangriego, que é minha primeira parada. Lá você se vira! Desaparece!

— Não pode me levar até a Flórida? — questionou alarmada.

— Não! — indignou-se com a mal-agradecida.

— Por quê? - ela enrugou o encontro das sobrancelhas.

— Porque não! — respondeu colérico. — A expedição até a Flórida dura, a contar de agora, uns quarenta dias. Ou seja, nem se eu quisesse iria acomodar você aqui esse tempo todo! Eu não levo passageiro. Nunca.

— Mas eu não vou atrapalhar,ao contrário, posso ajudar. Em qualquer coisa. Posso limpar, cozinhar e ficar acordada enquanto você descansa. — sugeriu desesperada.

Ele a sondou dos pés a cabeça, tentando afastar de seus pensamentos qualquer intenção inapropriada. Inspecionou sua mão delicada, que muito provavelmente nunca encostara numa pia de louça suja.

— Não! Obrigado. — riu da impossibilidade. — Eu limpo, cozinho e descanso também.

— Duvido! — retrucou cruzando os braços e balançando o quadril suavemente.

— Engraçadinha! Enfim, eu limpo, cozinho e tenho um sensor de embarcação. Não preciso de você! — negou com a cabeça zombando da falta de informação da garota. — Vou deixá-la em Juangriego e de lá, você se vira. — reforçou.

Bella contraiu e torceu os lábios, pensativa. Até onde se lembrava, das aulas de geografia, uma ilha do território da Venezuela não era muito longe de seu ponto de partida, de St. Lúcia.

— Mas é perto demais! — criticou. — Felix pode me encontrar! — ergueu-lhe um olhar aflito.

— Não tem como ele saber que você vai estar lá! Até onde entendi, ele nem sabe que saiu da ilha. Pode até estar pensado até que você morreu afogada.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e refletiu.

— Mesmo? — perguntou com timidez.

— Sim! — Edward afirmou impaciente. — As chances dele ir justamente te procurar lá, são mínimas.

Ela parou de tagarelar e contrapor o que ele dizia. Passou a pensar em suas chances de fuga, no que lhe era oferecido pelo anfitrião; somente até a Venezuela.

— Tudo bem. — disse por fim insatisfeita soltando os ombros. — É melhor do que ser jogada no mar. — sorriu torcendo o nariz. — Obrigada.

Ela ficou conformada. Tudo era melhor do que Felix achá-la. Não queria o ver nunca mais.

Edward riu de seu jeito certinho, irritantemente educado, polido. Seria um inferno tê-la a bordo.

— Agradece não me atrapalhando, não mexendo em nada, e principalmente, não reclamando! — disse Edward depois de observá-la novamente.

— Não vou reclamar!

— Ha! Há! Há! Me conte outra piada! — gargalhou olhando para o teto baixo da cabine. — Já olhou a sua volta, benzinho? O meu simples veleiro não está a sua altura, senhorita! — fez uma mesura gozadora.

— Mas para mim parece muito bonito. Só está bagunçado, sujo,… — parou quando recebeu um olhar feio. — Mas é adorável! — redimiu-se satisfeita, retraída.

— Fique à vontade! Seja bem vinda ao Elizabeth II! — abriu os braços para os 34 pés disponíveis. — Tem dois dias para aproveitar toda essa maravilha antes de seguir o seu caminho.

Dito isto, ele tratou de verificar seu GPS enquanto ela sumia de sua vista para explorar as comodidades. Minutos depois, um sentimento estranho lembrou Edward do ferimento no joelho da garota. Olhou para o banco no meio do convés, onde Bella observava o balanço do mar. Foi até seu armarinho da cabine para buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

— Tome. — ele ofereceu a caixa quando a alcançou. — É melhor cuidar disso. Pode infeccionar. — advertiu.

— Obrigada! — ela disse segurando a caixa com a cruz vermelha estampada nas laterais.

Edward voltou para a cabine enquanto que Bella ficava sentada num banco no convéns cuidando de seu ferimento.

— Mas é adorável… Mas é adorável… — Frank reproduziu.

Foi então que Edward soube de onde viera as frases novas pronunciadas pela ave momentos antes.

Olhou para trás para o banco e ficou observando-a. Observou a brisa fazer com que seu cabelo solto esvoaçasse. Quis sentir o perfume dela. Quis sentir aquele perfume diretamente de seu pescoço e… Absurdo!

A maluca era sim muito bonita e sensual, mas, desvairada e atrevida demais para Edward se aproximar. Ficaria bem distante dela como ficava distante dos furacões e tempestades violentas.

E também, ela certamente não iria querer nada com ele, primeiro, porque acabara de sair de um relacionamento, que parecia conturbado, o fim do noivado, segundo, ele não parecia o tipo que despertava o interesse da dondoca.

"Abusada!", ele pensou inconformado com a situação que ela lhe impôs: falta de escolha.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, o que acham que vai acontecer nesses dois dias?<strong>

**Comentem que l****ogo, logo estarei de volta.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Havia de confessar. Foi uma loucura o que fizera.

Passada a adrenalina da fuga, a tensão de se esconder — e já com um _band-aid_ no joelho —, Bela começava a pensar coerentemente em suas ações.

Edward definitivamente não era uma pessoa ruim, claro que não — talvez um pouco estúpido —, mas… e se fosse?

Estaria perdida! Sabe-se lá o que uma pessoa com más intenções faria com ela no meio do mar caribenho. Entretanto, não tivera alternativa. Tinha que sumir do mapa o quanto antes. Não suportava mais estar no mesmo ambiente que seu ex-noivo.

Assim que avistara Felix perambulando pela praia, certamente a sua procura, Bella, aproveitando-se da ausência do condutor da embarcação, correu para se esconder nela. E de repente, tudo se resolvia: fugia de Felix e ia — pensava ingenuamente —, para a Flórida, pois, aumentaria a oferta que fizera a Edward e ele não ousaria recusar.

Agora estava a bordo de um veleiro, com um completo, e lindo, desconhecido, acompanhado de uma ave fofoqueira — conseguiu ouvi-la delatando-a do quarto e foi então que toda a balbúrdia começou.

Assim que caiu de joelhos no chão, por causa do sacolejo do mar, correu para o banheiro para estancar a "hemorragia". Logo depois, ouviu que alguém descia as escadas e começou a rezar. Seu temor aumentou quando ouviu, do velejador, que sua cabeça seria arrancada e jogada ao mar por ele.

Mas agora estava tudo certo. Ou quase tudo certo. Não iria para a Flórida, mas para uma ilha da Venezuela, era relativamente distante de Felix, considerando que ele nem sabia se ela estria vida ou morta. Isso era bom, muito bom. Estava tudo perfeito. Ela estava bem e ficaria assim.

Talvez não tão bem assim!

Sua cabeça seguiu o balanço da embarcação. Se o veleiro pendesse para esquerda, ela seguia, e se fosse para a direita, ela fazia o mesmo. Seu cérebro ficou confuso. Ela sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Suou frio. Sua boca começou a salivar. Lodo depois veio a tontura.

Eram os sintomas da náusea.

"Droga!", pensou consigo mesma, desolada. Tinha esquecido que barcos, navios, tudo que boiasse e agitasse demasiadamente, não lhe fazia bem.

De dentro da cabine de controle, Edward observou a movimentação estranha à sua frente, a inquietação de sua maruja, passageira até sua primeira parada.

Ressaltou ao vê-la cambalear até o mastro e se atarracar à madeira, buscando apoio.

"Calouros!", pensou ele. Literalmente marinheira de primeira viagem.

Constatou que estava enjoada. Não esperava por essa e achava que ela também fora pega desprevenida. Entretanto, ela bem que deveria ter pensado em tomar um Dramin antes de embarcar às escondidas. Não era à toa que "náusea" vinha do grego "naus", navio, barco! A mulher realmente não pensava antes de agir.

Ante à relutância — porque não queria muito papo com a maluca — resolveu ajudá-la. Saiu da cabine e correu para acudi-la.

— Tudo b…?

Não! Não estava bem. Alguém que está tão pálida quanto a neve, nunca está bem.

— Venha! — incitou tocando seu ombro. — Vamos para a popa¹. — apontou com o polegar para trás de si.

— Não! — ela reclamou com os olhos fechados, escorada à madeira. — não… — resmungou tocando a testa com os dedos, como se sentisse uma dor terrível ali. E sentia mesmo.

— Ficar aqui não vai ajudar com o enjôo! — Edward advertiu sem paciência e irritado por ela não lhe obedecer.

— Olhe,…

Ela não concluiu a frase. Assim que abriu os olhos para encarar o velejador para mandá-lo amolar outro, sua vista turvou e seu corpo foi escorregando, deslizando pelo mastro até cair sentada na base.

— Oh, meu Deus. Era só o que me faltava! — ele reclamou se agachando. — Vamos, levante! — quis apressá-la.

— Espere só um instante! — ela grunhiu frente à pressão.

— Mas que inferno! — xingou pegando uma de suas mãos e notou o quanto estava gelada.

Ele abraçou sua cintura fina, passou o braço dela em seu pescoço e assim que se posicionou ergueu-a e começou a caminhar, arrastando o corpo mole pelo convés.

Seria mais fácil pegá-la de uma vez nos braços, mas, com certeza, pioraria seu enjôo.

— Não vomite em mim! — advertiu esperançoso de que a tragédia não lhe ocorreria. — Sente-se aqui. — colocou-a sentada no centro da popa. — Está vendo ali?

Ele ficou de pé e apontou para o horizonte, para o pequeno ponto de terra longínqua da ilha mais próxima do ponto onde estavam.

— Não! — gemeu estressada.

— Abra os olhos primeiro! — disse colérico. — Agora… olhe para lá! Escolha um ponto lá naquele pedaço de terra e se concentre nele. Não pare de olhar!

— Para quê?

— Para passar o enjôo, ora.

— Isso não vai dar certo! — zombou mesmo em seu mal-estar.

— Vai sim! Agora faça! — disse firme se contendo para não sacudi-la por caçoar dele. — Respire fundo e bem lentamente! — instruiu.

Ela finalmente obedeceu. Concentrou-se num determinado ponto e ficou longos minutos fixada, ocupada em respirar adequadamente. E então, para contrariar todas as suas expectativas, deu certo.

— Funciona! — confessou em dúvida olhando-o de esguelha.

— Claro que sim! — ele devolveu como uma ofensa.

— Incrível! Por que…?

— Você tem que estabelecer um ponto fixo, qualquer coisa, pode ser um barco, ou mesmo a praia. Tem que dar um equilíbrio para o seu cérebro. — explicou calmo. — Toda vez que isso acontecer, sente na popa e faça tudo de novo. Até seu corpo se adaptar.

— Ok! — meneou a cabeça. — Obrigada.

— Disponha! — disse estranhamente aborrecido.

Ele voltava a se distanciar quando ela perguntou:

— Onde aprendeu isso?

— Durante os muitos anos no mar! — respondeu simplesmente seguindo seu caminho até a cabine, sem olhar para trás.

Ele era muito bonito! Bella teve que confessar, em segredo, enquanto o assistia ir. Era forte, um pouco desleixado — o que chegava a ser charmoso, até. Não cheirava a peixe como imaginou na primeira vez que o viu. E parecia muito inteligente e astuto. Sua simplicidade mesclada ao seu jeito rígido, e seu cavalheirismo mesclado à sua indiferença, davam uma boa receita para...

Ah, meu Deus! Não! Definitivamente, não! Bella não o classificou como… apaixonante! De forma alguma!

— Você viaja muito assim? — curiosa não deixou de perguntar.

— Se você chama "morar no mar" de viajar muito… — insinuou reticente.

— Você mora aqui? — estranhou rindo alto. — Conte-me outra piada!

— Alguma coisa contra? — fuzilou-a descontente e inexplicavelmente insultado.

— Não! Imagina... — negou encabulada. — Na verdade… é muito legal! — confessou admirada querendo se redimir.

Bella, quando ouviu a conversa dele com o dono do quiosque, imaginava que se tratava de um viajante em férias. Nunca um andarilho marítimo!

Mas, sim! Ele morava mesmo ali. Ele morava mesmo no mar. E para ele isso era fantástico, a perfeição. Para Bella, era igualmente fantástico, mas, não deixava de ser… diferente. E até mesmo excitante.

Ele devia conhecer muitos lugares, devia estar em cada canto do mundo todos os dias. Ela sentiu inveja pois queria um tipo assim de liberdade.

Momentos depois, ele sumiu para o interior do barco e reapareceu lhe oferecendo biscoitos e um isotônico.

— Coma e beba devagar. — disse lhe passando o pote de vidro e uma garrafa de meio litro. — E não fique sem comer! Está passando mal, também, porque está de estomago vazio há horas. — explicou se recordando que ela ficara quatro horas incógnita.

Ela nem se atreveu a discutir. Sabia que ele entendia de assuntos marítimos muito mais do que ela. Aliás, não entendia nada do tema. Então, aceitou e iria agradecer a delicadeza se ele não tivesse lhe dado as costas.

"Às vezes é mal-educado", anotou em sua lista mental. "E não gosta de conversar".

Ela passeou pelo veleiro quando se sentiu melhor. Ora ou outra, ficava observando o marujo trabalhar.

Como desculpa para se aproximar e fazer algumas perguntas que tinha em mente, ela estacionou em frente à cabine e conversou com a ave falastrona. Ficou fascinada com suas cores e excluiu de seu coração as mágoas causadas pela fofoca anterior. Até mesmo se esqueceu de seu anfitrião quando a ave carinhosamente bicou, mimosa, seu indicador que dedilhava a gaiola.

Edward a observou em seu momento de descoberta. Ficou fascinado com o sorriso sincero que brotou em seus lábios no nascer da amizade de seus dois passageiros. Logo sacudiu a cabeça tentando amenizar o choque ao perceber as reações do corpo aquela boca.

Ficaria longe da desvairada mimada.

Eram onze da manhã quando Bella resolveu se sentar na popa novamente. Levaria tempo para seu corpo se habituar. Tinha dois dias para isso, antes de ser escorraçada para a terra firme. Só esperava que sua estadia não fosse tão monótona como estava sendo.

Edward não conversava com ela. Ficava em sua cabine mexendo e remexendo em tudo. Não ligava para ela, nenhum pouco. Ela se sentiu incomoda com aquilo. Os homens não a ignoravam daquele jeito. Eles eram muito atenciosos, pelos motivos errados, mas ainda assim, eram.

Resolveu que não aceitaria aquilo. Marchou decidida.

— Mulherzinha mimada! Mulherzinha mimada! — o papagaio falou quando ela se aproximou mais uma vez.

De dentro da cabine, Edward olhou feio para sua ave. Perguntou-se se ela não conseguiria ficar, uma vez que fosse, literalmente de bico fechado. E para completar, sua visitante não conseguia guardar distância dele.

— Isso foi para mim? — Bella questionou olhando-o dos pés à cabeça da soleira da porta, ultrajada.

— Talvez sim. — respondeu com sinceridade não se incomodado de estar sendo mal-educado.

— E o que o faz pensar que eu sou mimada?

— Não sei… é só um chute. — sorriu falsamente sem querer, de repente, encará-la.

— Julga as pessoas sempre sem conhecê-las?

— E você sempre faz tantas perguntas? — indagou passando por ela ao sair da cabine.

— Há! — riu nas suas costas. — E o senhor responde às perguntas sempre com tanta grosseria?

Ele caminhou pelo convés e foi seguido pela garota. Foi até o guincho e acionou um botão e um cabo de aço começou o descer para água, até que uma ancora chegasse até o fundo do mar.

O veleiro parou.

Bella, que começou a tremer, perguntou-se se havia testado os limites da paciência daquele homem e se seria agora que ele a jogaria no mar.

Vasculhou com o olhar perdido a sua volta, buscado uma rota de fuga, mas, não havia para onde ir. Deu um passo para trás quando ele sacou a camisa do corpo e jogou para ela pegá-la por reflexo. Meio estabanada ela segurou o tecido sem entender suas intenções.

Edward passou por ela e a ignorou como se estivesse sozinho. Perambulou para lá e para cá até encontrar um pedaço de madeira, um cabo cujo a ponta era amarrada a uma estaca de ferro.

"Uma lança! Ele vai me matar!"

Ele correu em sua direção e quando ela protegeu a cabeça do ataque, Edward passou por ela, pisou fundo na proa e investiu para o mar como num salto ornamental.

Bella, assim que não sentiu a apunhalada e ao ouvir o "slash" do impacto de um corpo na água, olhou em todas as direções para encontrar nada e constatar que seu provável algoz fora nadar. Correu para a ponta do barco e ficou aguardando ele submergir, mas nada acontecia. Passaram-se infindáveis segundos.

Quando ela considerava a ideia de pular para ajudá-lo, ele reapareceu ao sul de onde fitava. Segurava a lança improvisada e um peixe cujo o corpo fora apunhalado brutalmente pelo aço da arma.

"Tudo isso para pegar um peixe!", ela pensou intrigada.

— Seria mais fácil com uma vara. — afirmou como quem entende de pescaria. — Você não tem uma vara?

Se havia uma coisa que o tirava do sério, era ouvir pessoas, principalmente mulheres, que nada entendiam de determinado assunto se meterem onde não eram chamadas. Claro que ele tinha uma vara, mas… o que ela tinha com isso?

Quis se vingar de sua audácia:

— Com certeza eu tenho! — sorriu sarcástico arqueando a sobrancelha malicioso nadando até costado, até a escada lateral presa ao casco da embarcação.

Bella ficou vermelha como uma pimenta malagueta e fez uma careta para o pescador.

Não gostava de piadas com conotações eróticas. Às vezes não as entendia, e quando entendia, ficava encabulada — como agora.

Ratificava o que pensou; Ele não era apaixonante!

Tentou negar, mas, sua vermelhidão se dava, também, ao fato de que não conseguiu tirar os olhos do velejador quando seus músculos se contraíram ao subir a escada. Seu coração disparou e sua boca secou ao contemplar a água salgada que escorria de seu cabelo loiro-acobreado e de seu peito másculo.

* * *

><p>1. Popa: Parte traseira da embarcação.<p>

* * *

><strong>Bem ou mal, as coisas têm que mudar! Sendo por birra, provocação ou muita insistência.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que tenham gostado.<strong>  
><strong>Comentários? Ah, seria muito interessante, obrigada.<strong>  
><strong>Até muito em breve!<strong> 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Passo a passo ele se movimentou pelo convéns. Passeava com o peixe morto sem ligar para quem o observava.

Bella ficava admirando o corpo torneado como se fosse secá-lo do mergulho recente.

Edward se dirigiu para a parte inferior da embarcação e ficou lá por, mexendo e remexendo nos utensílios domésticos. Preparava o almoço.

Na pequena pia no ambiente apertado, com agilidade, tratou o peixe e o colocou para cozinhar em fies junto à variedade de legumes e temperos que tinha disponível em sua pequena dispensa.

Para acompanhar, serviria… um suco, natural obviamente. Tinha cerveja , mas não poderia oferecer para a maluca. Não seria bom para a sua adaptação ao mar. Assim que o álcool atingisse seu estômago, seria um caos.

Numa preocupação nada comum, cozinhava com mais afinco do que de costume. Não queria fazer feio para sua hóspede. Não queria lhe dar motivos para reclamar da maneira como ele vivia. E se ela, por acaso reclamasse seria porque ela uma dondoca assoberbada, como a rotulava sem medo.

Passado mais de uma hora, ele concluiu o trabalho e lavou as mãos com limão para tirar os vestígios de peixe. Secou-as com um pano da cozinha e depois caminhou de volta para o convés. Assim que seus olhos vasculharam o lugar, avistou a garota sentada na popa seguindo seus conselhos de mais cedo.

Abraçava os joelhos, aparentando abandono. Edward ficou penalizado e isso foi algo estranho já que não era voltado para o lado sentimental feminino.

Imaginou que se mal-estar era devido ao estômago vazio. Mas, logo isso se resolveria com a refeição que ele preparara. Não queria que ela vomitasse o piso do veleiro. Ela já era um estorvo, doente então… nem queria imaginar!

Aproximou-se e viu sua camisa sobre seus joelhos que servindo de apoio para a cabeça.

— Já pode devolver minha camisa. — abordou, assustando-a.

— Ah, você está aí! — comentou desinteressada e devolveu a camisa que sutilmente havia sentido o cheiro momentos antes.

— Só mais alguns instantes e a senhorita poderá apreciar,… peixe, peixe, ou… peixe! — apresentou o cardápio do dia enquanto jogava o tecido claro nos ombros.

Ficou chateado pelo perfume dela ter ficado impregnado na sua roupa. Imaginou que deveria ser uma daquelas fragrâncias caríssimas da França de tão marcante e delicioso que era.

— Tanta variedade! — comentou sarcástica.

— Se preferir pode escolher… nada! — zangou-se. — Ou pode viver de biscoito, se quiser.

— Não, peixe está ótimo para mim… Se bem que… não sei se devo. — desconfiou o fitando dos pés a cabeça.

— Está duvidando dos meus dotes culinários? — perguntou colocando as mãos nas costas. —Como acha que eu sobrevivi dez anos? — empinou o nariz como um militar.

— Vive há dez anos assim? — abismou-se, quase horrorizada. — Não que isso seja algo ruim, claro! — corrigiu antes de ofendê-lo.

— Sim. Dez anos. — confirmou orgulhoso. — Dez anos…

— Não se sente sozinho? — Bella quis saber tendo a certeza de que ele não abrigava nenhuma namorada ou esposa.

— Não! — respondeu de súbito.

Sim! Muitas vezes! Mas não admitiria algo tão íntimo para uma desconhecida invasora de propriedades. Não era da conta dela! Contudo, sentia-se às vezes sozinho, sim, com um vazio gigantesco no peito.

Quando aderiu à vida de velejador, em tempo integral, imaginou que finalmente se sentiria completo, mas não foi bem assim. Chagara perto, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa. Esperava que isso mudasse assim que completasse aquela volta ao mundo. Assim que realizasse o sonho que compartilhou com o pai.

— Duvido! — Bella devolveu sorrindo, querendo se aproximar, perguntar mais. — Não dá para acred…

— Você quer almoçar ou não? — perguntou bronco temendo a aproximação repentina.

"Era só o que faltava!", ele pensou.

— Claro. — respondeu medrosa. — Eu preferiria lagosta ou camarão, mas, peixe serve… Brincadeira! — quis brincar e logo se arrependeu ao receber um olhar de represália.

Ele lhe deu às costas, para variar, e ela o seguiu. Ele vestiu a camisa e fechou os botões conforme descia as escadas. Antes de ser coberta pela camisa as costas nuas foram admiradas por Bella.

Chegando à cozinha, Edward abriu um compartimento secreto da parede e de repente surgiram uma mesa e dois bancos. Pratos, talheres e copos também foram postos à mesa.

— Uau! É por isso que dizem que para tudo dá-se um jeito! — observou encantada com versatilidade do lugar.

Edward foi até o fogão e trouxe o recipiente com a comida. O cheiro delicioso se alastrou pelo ambiente. Bella não quis confessar, mas estava com água na boca. E a visão daquele homem másculo cozinhando para ela lhe encheu os olhos também.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou intrigado quando a viu sorrir.

— Nada! — o sorriso esmaeceu e reapareceu inevitavelmente. — Desculpe, é que… você não tem cara de quem sabe cozinhar e o cheiro está…

— Está ruim? — perguntou confuso e cheirou o vapor.

— Não! Está muito bom. É que… não bate. — gesticulou com as mãos. — Só isso.

— Por que não pára de tirar conclusões e come? — instruiu colérico apontando para a mesa onde colocara o peixe e a bebida.

— O sujo falando do mal lavado! — acusou cruzando os braços. — Quem foi mesmo que disse que eu era uma garota mimada sem me conhecer?

— Desculpe senhorita. — fingiu lamentar. — Agora coma!

Ainda achava-a mimada, mas preferiu deixar a conversa findar-se. Estava faminto e Bella falava demais.

Tremendo quando ele lhe falou firmemente, obedeceu-o e se serviu já acomodada à mesa. Ele repetiu a ação. E então, os talheres titilaram no material dos pratos e os dois se concentraram na refeição.

— Eu tenho cerveja — e uma garrafa de vinho em algum lugar —, mas não vai ser bom para o seu estômago. — ele comentou.

— Gosto de vinho, mas cerveja eu detesto. Tem gosto de… vômito. — fez careta e o encarou animada com o início da conversa. — Desculpe! Fui indelicada. — justificou-se ao vê-lo rolar os olhos e largar os talheres bruscamente.

"Quanta espontaneidade!" Edward pensou.

— Você é mesmo da alta sociedade? — duvidou da impressão inicial que tivera considerando os modos dela à mesa.

— Dependo do que você chama de alta sociedade. Se, minha família ter uma multinacional é ser da alta sociedade… Sim! — confirmou após o discurso. — Infelizmente.

— Infelizmente?

Bella meneou a cabeça confirmando espetando o peixe.

— Já se sentiu… — encarou seu acompanhante e lhe confessou. —… prestes a ficar preso pelo resto da sua vida? Sinto-me assim desde que nasci. E ultimamente estava ficando pior. Estava… sufocando.

Claro que ele sabia o que era aquilo. Sentiu-se assim, não desde que nascera, mas sentira. Graças à sua determinação conseguiu escapar das garras da sua família e era completamente livre. E amava sua liberdade.

Ele era um forasteiro e Bella não era muito diferente. E afinal, tinham algo em comum.

— Sinto que não pertenço ao meu mundo desde sempre. — ela continuou no divã. — Acho que nunca vou pertencer à ele.

— E, por isso fugiu? — o marujo não se conteve e perguntou.

— É… por isso fugi.

— E para onde vai quando chegar na Flórida? — quis saber, levando o garfo à boca mastigando o legume em seguida.

Ambos eram livres agora, ansiavam por isso e o conseguiram. Mas, ele, ao menos, tinha o seu veleiro, e tinha uma meta, a volta ao mundo, mas… qual era o destino da maluca?

— Não decidi ainda. — torceu a boca meditativa. — Mas eu vou dar um jeito. — respondeu incerta. — Estava muito bom. — ela apontou para o prato mudando de assunto repentinamente.

— Não tão bom quanto lagosta e camarão, você quis dizer. — gostou da mudança do tom da conversa e prosseguiu. — Mas fique sabendo que em minhas expedições eu pesco crustáceos, frutos do mar, enfim, tudo o que tem na água. Só que não vai ver isso porque esses animais caros ficam depois de Juan Griego. Desfrutarei sozinho de tudo o que você gosta. — gabou-se divertido e abocanhou uma garfada de peixe. — Pode deixar que aproveitarei por você! — ergue o copo em um brinde solitário.

Edward achou que poderia descontrair um pouco, ao menos na hora da refeição. Bella já parecia abatida demais para ele excluí-la até mesmo à mesa — não era tão mal-educado. E também, era só manter distância dela depois do almoço. Não precisavam ser confidentes eternos.

Bella, percebendo a receptividade mais acentuada do velejador, aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar reverter sua sorte.

— Quanto à isso… não pode mudar de ideia? — perguntou delicadamente. — Não pode, por favor, me levar…

— Nem pensar! — respondeu abruptamente interpretando rapidamente a intenção dela com sua educação impecável, e até, adorável.

— Mas por quê? Eu já disse que vou pagar! Vou pagar até mais do que me comprometi.

— Minha querida… o problema não é dinheiro! — explicou. — Olha, eu entendo que queria fugir e tudo o mais, mas… Estou falando de uns quarenta dias mar adentro. Acha que isso não é perigoso? Acha que é o mesmo que andar de carro pela a estrada?

— Ah…

— Não! É muito perigoso. Não posso levá-la. E tem mais… Você pode ficar doente. O que eu vou fazer se você adoecer? Sem falar nos bandidos, que acredite, eles estão no mar também. Tempestades? Furações? Tsunamis? Sim! Também está incluindo. — discursou desacreditado de que estava se justificando.

— Mas eu assumo os riscos!

— E daí? — riu de sua inocência. — O problema ainda é meu. Você está aqui, no meu veleiro.

— Já disse que não vou atrapalhar. Aliás, eu posso ajudar.

Edward respirou fundo, largou os talheres em cima do prato e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa — o que Bella considerou uma gafe. Não que ela desse alguma importância à etiqueta ou outras formalidades. Não mais!

— Você não desiste nunca? — ele perguntou por fim.

— Não posso desistir.

Ele não a conhecia. Se conhecesse não a reconheceria agora. Ela era uma nova mulher e quando tomasse uma decisão, não desistia facilmente. Não mais! Não tomara muitas decisões bruscas ao longo da vida, censuravam-na sempre. Porém era chegado o momento. Arriscaria dali em diante. Seria a única responsável por sua vida e ações.

Precisava dar um rumo à sua vida e teria que começar isso viajando até a Flórida de veleiro, de preferência, no Elizabeth II. Só precisava convencer aquele homem em aceitá-la a bordo.

— Não! — ele disse firmemente e se levantou do banco de súbito.

Ele precisava sair dali. Não iria ceder ao pedido feito, então, era melhor Bella nem insistir. Foi para o convés e desancorou para seguirem viagem. Alias, se não fosse por ela, nem precisaria pescar naquele dia tendo que ancorar e atrasar a viagem.

— Por favor, não seja mau! — pediu intensa já ao seu lado, perto da cabine, tão intensa que Frank repetiu o pedido com a mesma penúria.

— Não! — repetiu irredutível olhando para a sua ave e para Bella. — Não! Não! E não! — repetiu sem querer encara o beiçinho que a garota resolvera fazer.

Ele foi para o interior da cabine e logicamente, foi seguido pela determinada Isabella Swan. Ficou irritado com a perseguição. Ela parecia um carrapato!

— Pelo menos me dê um motivo plausível! — ela pôs as mãos na cintura inquisitiva.

— Porque eu não quero!

— E isso é lá motivo?

— Sim. Motivo suficiente.

Não havia conhecido alguém mais insistente ou irritante que aquela mulher. Por algum motivo absurdo, ela acreditava que ele mudaria de ideia. Mero engano! Ele a queria fora de sua vista. Queria distância de sua voz, sua presença e de seu corpo irritantemente chamativo.

— Você não tem medo do castigo divino, não? — ela perguntou séria, revoltada.

— E por que eu seria castigado? — riu fitando-a com sua pose ameaçadora.

— Por estar expulsando uma dama da sua casa, ora.

Para Edward aquilo só poderia ser um trote. Ela também extrapolava nas besteiras que dizia. Ela estava reclamando porque acreditava piamente que estava sendo vítima de uma injustiça e que ele deveria acomodá-la alegremente em sua embarcação.

— E qual é o castigo para invasores? Hã? — contrapôs.

— Não é maior do que o de expulsar uma dama. — elucidou. — Sim, o que eu fiz foi muito feio. Não deveria ter entrado aqui sem sua autorização. E peço que perdoe minha incivilidade. — discursou com o vocabulário rico. — Mas, você não é capaz de fazer uma gentileza?

— Não é da sua conta, moça. — respondeu friamente. — E quer saber? Não me interessa o que pensa de mim, eu quero você fora daqui!

Não! Isabella nunca encontrara tamanha falta de consideração pelo próximo em todos os seus vinte e cinco anos de vida. Ele não se importava nenhum pouco de chutá-la como um saco de lixo. Ele só podia ser um cético desumano. Um bruto!

— Você, senhor Edward… Edward de… — vasculhou o ambiente e não encontrou um documento com seu nome inteiro. — Você, senhor Edward não-sei-do-quê, é uma pessoa muito ruim. Um sem-coração.

"Ou poderia se gay!", considerou mentalmente.

— Oh, acho que eu vou chorar! — zombou do julgamento. — Uma coisinha para você saber, sua mulher da alta sociedade super-mimada: Eu tô me lixando se você não está acostumada com um "não" como resposta! E se você não ficar quieta, vai desembarca antes da Venezuela! — ameaçou olhando dela para o mar inquieto.

— Você não seria capaz! — espremeu os olhos duvidando.

— Você quer apostar? — desafiou com o olhar diabólico.

Bella respirou acelerado. Estava começando a perder a paciência e a compostura. A sua vida era uma droga. Ou os homens que cruzavam seu caminho faziam da sua vida uma droga. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo, queria uma vez na vida não depender da boa vontade dos homens, do bom-senso deles.

— Pois fique com o seu barquinho de merda, seu estúpido. Selvagem! — gritou de surpresa assustando o velejador que se inclinou para trás com o tom lhe dirigido. — Sou eu quem não quer mais ficar. E mais, estou arrependida de ter me escondido aqui! — completou perdendo o controle.

— Pois então, pule e volte nadando! — sugeriu inclinando o corpo em sua direção. — Volte então para o seu noivo ridículo, para a sua vida perfeita. — apontou em a direção de Santa Lúcia.

— Quer saber, isso não é má ideia. — declarou e vasculhou à sua volta, rodando no próprio eixo.

Assim que achou o que procurava, sumiu para a parte inferior da embarcação.

Edward a viu desaparecer e não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Não entendeu como ela voltaria para a ilha. Nadando que não seria! Deve a certeza.

Então, achou que não deveria levar em conta o que ela falava; nada do que ela falava. O que sabia era que se livraria dela o quanto antes.

— Estou cansada de vocês, homens! — gritou ressurgindo da escotilha. — Quero que todos sejam extintos da face da terra. — esbravejou olhando para dentro da cabine.

Edward ressaltou, novamente espantado, e a assistiu indo para lá e para cá carregando sua bolsa que trouxera consigo. E sem nem mesmo lhe pedir permissão, ela, caminhando até o casco, pegou um bote de plástico, do tipo inflável, que estava pendurado na lateral do veleiro, e o remo próximo à ele.

Quando Edward se preocupou com o que ela estava tramando, correu da cabine e abordou-a:

— O que está fazendo? — investigou confuso.

— Eu estou desembarcando!

— Estou desembarcando! — arremedou. — No meu bote? No único que eu tenho aqui?

— Sim! No seu bote. — confirmou despreocupada e abriu sua bolsa ajoelhando-se no chão. — Acredito que isso deva dar para comprar dois outros muito melhores que este! — Atirou o maço do dinheiro nos seus pés.

Aquele gesto ofendeu o orgulho de Edward como nada o ofendera na vida.

— Já disse que não quero seu dinheiro. — retrucou furioso. — E o que eu vou fazer se o veleiro afundar antes da Venezuela? — cruzou os braços, inquisitivo.

— Vasos ruins não quebram! Você vai sobreviver. — respondeu simplesmente. — Além do mais, ficará feliz sem minha presença… E pare esse veleiro para eu descer. — exigiu mandona.

— Há! Há! Há! — pousou as mãos na barriga não contendo o ataque de risos. — Você vai voltar para St. Lúcia, de bote? Isso é uma piada. — voltou a gargalhar.

"Ela está blefando!", pensou Edward. Era uma jogada para ele levá-la até a Flórida. Ou uma tentativa de ganhar atenção. Mais uma prova cabal de que era uma dondoca mimada.

— Tudo bem. — abriu mão, estrategicamente. — Pode ficar com o bote.

Ele era mesmo desumano! Bella teve a certeza. Só se preocupou em ficar sem bote e não com o caminho que ela teria que percorrer a remo.

— Pare o veleiro! — ordenou novamente contrariada pelo comportamento adverso daquele ogro.

— Não vou parar o veleiro. — declarou tranquilo e pegou o bolo de dinheiro no chão. — Não vou mais me atrasar por sua causa. Se vire! — cruzou os braços e se escorou no mastro assistindo a preparação para a partida da desvairada. — E esse dinheiro aqui… vai servir sim.

Edward não contou quanto tinha, mas sabia que tinha muito. Dinheiro demais.

Quando Bella o viu sacudir as notas no ar, orgulhoso, e colocou-as no bolso da bermuda, se enfureceu ainda mais. Não precisou mais de incentivo. Levantou-se do chão, abaixou as alças do vestido e deslizou a peça pelo corpo ficando só com roupas íntimas.

O velejador ficou parado, contudo agora era por uma fascinação que não conseguiu conter. Ficou boquiaberto quando a viu vestida somente com renda preta. Se concentrou nas curvas dos seios passou brevemente pela da cintura. E ainda, quando ela amarrou o vestido no quadril, formando uma mini-saia de flores e cobrindo parte da carne exposta, não foi suficiente para conseguir conter a excitação. Flagrou-se imaginando como seria tocar — com suas mãos grossas e maltratadas pelo trabalho — aquela pele clara que lhe parecia tão sedosa.

A impressão que ele tinha era que o projeto dela era arruinar sua paz de todas as formas possíveis.

E quando o bote e o remo foram arremessados no mar, estava estupefato demais para agir a tempo de impedir a tragédia.

Bella, amarrando a alça da bolsa no pulso esquerdo, passou para o lado de fora das grades de segurança e se jogou do veleiro em movimento. Houve o baque violento do corpo contra a água e ela sumiu no mar.

* * *

><p><strong>É por isso que o Edward a chama de maluca!<strong>

**...**

**Olha só pessoal, foram dois capítulos em um. **Desculpem a demora para atualizar, estava com problemas na minha conta e só consegui resolver hoje. Eu não conseguia postar e nem mesmo visualizar o trafego.****** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que não haja ressentimentos quanto a demora, e que comentem, logicamente.**

**Um abraço e até breve!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Edward correu para a borda e experimentou a agonia da espera. A espera enquanto Bella não submergia.

Ela não estava mentindo! Ela queria voltar para a ilha. À remo!

Quando estava prestes a ir até guincho e acionar o botão para ancorar, e por conseguinte saltar no mar, ela reaparecia, destrambelhada, dando suas braçadas decididas. Ela alcançou o remo e nadou até o bote.

— Você ficou louca? Perdeu a cabeça? — Edward perguntou numa eloquência que se propagou no mar. — Volte aqui!

Quando ela alcançou o plástico inflado vermelho, ignorando a voz importuna, se dedicou às tentativas de saltar para dentro do bote. Entretanto, quando ela impulsionava para frente seu peso fazia com que ele virasse e ela afundasse.

Já cansada daquilo, tirou as sandálias de salto que estavam atrapalhando e jogou-as dentro do bote. Fez o mesmo com o remo e sua bolsa de couro preto.

Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar e escorrer o cabelo encharcado, começou a seguir na direção oposta de Juan Griego, de volta a Santa Lúcia.

Edward calou-se momentaneamente com as mãos na cabeça. Pensava nas consequências do ato da desvairada.

Poderia deixá-la ir, mas seria o mesmo que compactuar com um suicídio.

Já passava do meio dia, o que significava que, no caso dela conseguir sobreviver à empreitada, enfrentando os perigos do mar, só chegaria no dia seguinte em terra firme. Porém ela não conseguiria alcançar nem um quinto do trajeto. No cair da noite o mar é agitado, violento, um inferno aquático. Talvez alguém com uma boa dose de experiecia sobrevivesse, mas aquela dondoca refinada?

"Ela vai morrer!", o marujo constatou.

Ele correu para o interior da cabine e girou o timão dando meia volta.

Poderia sobreviver com a ideia de que a largaria na Venezuela, mas, a de que ela morreria no meio do nada não lhe agradava nenhum pouco, aliás, isso seria algo que o perturbaria pelo resto de sua vida. Não poderia permitir aquele delírio, principalmente quando permitira que ela saltasse do boreste.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Bella já estava exausta remando como uma caloura, desengonçada. A pobre da pequena embarcação não sabia se seguia para a esquerda ou direita, chegou a rodar no próprio eixo diversas vezes, sem rumo. Houve um momento em que a maluca não soube para qual direção tentaria ir.

Olhava em volta, perdida e precocemente cansada. Seu condicionamento físico não era ruim, mas não estava preparada para àquela atividade. Seus braços já imploravam por descanso.

A esta altura, o veleiro já navegava lado a lado com o ponto vermelho flutuante.

— Você está surda? Eu disse para voltar! — Edward ordenou com as mãos noguarda-mancebo. — Onde pensa que vai? — completou ao falar sozinho.

— Estou voltando! É desprovido de inteligência ou o quê? — ela gritou sem encará-lo.

— Desprovido de inteligência! — zombou. — Por que não usa a palavra ignorante de uma vez?

— Há! Também serve! Obrigada!

Edward se condenou por colaborar enquanto ela o humilhava. Prosseguiu:

— Pare de remar! Está parecendo uma barata tonta. — disse grosseiramente. — E santa Lúcia é para lá. — apontou alguns gruas da direção que ela seguia.

— É para lá que eu estava indo. — desconversou e tentou guiar o bote na direção correta.

— Pare de besteira e volte para cá!

— O quê?... Não! Só vou parar na praia.

— Se você não parar, eu vou passar com o veleiro em cima de você! — completou ameaçando.

— Pois então, passe! — ela disse ofegante. — Seu grande filho da mãe! — empunhou o remo e o incitou para o velejador com uma arma.

Afinal, quem era ele para dizer o que ela faria, onde desembarcaria?

— Acha que vai conseguir chegar à ilha? — ele perguntou retoricamente. — Não! Não vai! Você vai morrer e não vai chegar nem no meio do caminho! Não tem prática! Vai anoitecer e aposto que vai estar tão cansada que vai dormir e não vai acordar por causa da hipotermia.

Bella o encarou assombrada. Não era a morte com que sempre sonhou. Queria morrer de velhice, ao lado do grande amor de sua vida e não congelada no meio do nada, completamente à deriva.

— É mentira! — entendeu sua intenção quando ele sorriu triunfante de seu semblante preocupado. — Estarei lá antes de anoitecer! Eu estou em ótima forma, sou uma esportista excelente!

Estava sim. Em perfeita forma. Edward não duvidava dessa parte, mas a de ela ser esportista e isso ser o suficiente para ela sobreviver em um bote… Principalmente alguém que parecia tão vulnerável. Tão fraca!

— Ah, claro. — o velejador satirizou. — Dá para ver em sua expressão que você não cansou nenhum pouco depois de vinte metros! — olhou para os seios que subiam e desciam. — Onde aprendeu remar? No acampamento de escoteiro? — gargalhou. — Mas… é melhor remar um pouco mais rápido, afinal, tem que voltar logo para o seu noivo milionário.

— Pelo menos ele tem um emprego! — devolveu com tanto afinco e raiva que se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no bote. — Merda! — xingou olhando para o céu de braços abertos.

Sua queda foi tão cômica que resultou numa gargalhada incontrolada de seu ex-companheiro de viagem, mesmo que ele estivesse contrariado por ela acreditar que era um desempregado.

— Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa,… — iniciou em meio aos risos. —… sua desinformada. Eu tenho um emprego sim, aliás, estava trabalhando antes de você me fazer voltar para salvar sua pele! E eu nem me importo com você, se é o que está pensando. Só quero o meu bote de volta.

— Eu já paguei por ele. Então, pode dar meia volta, Capitão América. — disse, já de pé. — Siga o seu caminho. — e voltou a remar.

Ele tinha que confessar, ela não era fácil de convencer. E soube que precisava de uma boa estratégia para reverter aquela loucura — ou não dormiria à noite. Pensar que ela estaria morta dali a algumas horas era aterrorizante. Seria covardia de sua parte permitir. Tinha que convencê-la!

— E a história de liberdade, e que você estava prestes a ficar presa pelo resto da vida? Hã? Mudou de ideia? Prefere a prisão, não é? Pois lá é rodeada de luxo?

— Não me venha com essa. Você não me conhece! Nenhum pouco. Então, não se atreva!

— Então é por saudade do seu noivo. Mudou de ideia? Descobriu que ele é o amor de sua vida? Não quer mais fugir? Quer voltar para os braços dele?

— É claro que não! — contrapôs horrorizada. — Mas aquele outro infeliz da raça masculina vai me encontrar de qualquer jeito. Então, é melhor eu encontrá-lo de uma vez do que passar dois dias com você, me expulsando o tempo todo diga-se de passagem.

Aquilo era verdade. Ele a estava expulsando. E se ela pegasse um avião em território venezuelano, o tal Felix, dependendo do poder que obtinha e de quem poderia subornar, facilmente a encontraria. Ela estava sem saída.

Edward precisava pensar com cautela. Não poderia seguir viagem sabendo que deixara uma mulher morrendo atrás de si.

— Senhorita Swan — iniciou e soou falso. — Bella… — corrigiu amigável. — Você não vai chegar lá.

— Vou sim. — retrucou remando com tenacidade.

— Não, não vai. — suspirou e tentou persuadi-la. — Eu sei o que estou dizendo. Eu conheço o mar, sei os limites que temos que respeitar. É perigoso! Não vai conseguir. É muito longe! Você não tem água ou comida. E quando anoitecer… vai ficar tão frio que vai seu corpo todo vai tremer… vai sentir muito sono, e vai ser incontrolável. Você vai pegar no sono e durante o sono vai congelar. Não vai mais acordar. — pausou para descansar e pensar em algo mais para completar o ar sinistro. — E sem falar que pode se afogar. E também tem os tubarões...

Bella parou de remar e baixou a cabeça. Pensava. Contradizia o que aquele homem lhe dizia. Tentava contradizer e pensava na possibilidade de ter um pouco de sorte na vida.

— Então, marujo,… acho que é o fim da linha para mim. — declarou resignada. — O que não é muito diferente de antes de invadir a sua casa. — constatou remando com mais força, tão rápido quanto podia.

Ela queria concentrar suas forças na expedição quase impossível, não ceder às lágrimas na qual queria sucumbir.

Ela estava irredutível, tão irredutível quanto Edward ao negar a carona para a Flórida. O engraçado, era que agora ele praticamente implorava para ela voltar.

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem! — ergueu as mãos desesperado. — Eu e levo até a Flórida. Eu a levo até lá. — gritou.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras incongruentes, Bella parou de remar e olhou para cima, para o rosto marcante.

— Está mentindo. — afirmou.

— Não. Não estou. — assegurou. — Eu… eu… Eu prometo!

— Grande coisa!... Eu prometo! — arremedou desacreditada.

— Sim, eu prometo que vai para a Flórida de veleiro! Volte, por… favor. — pediu contrariado, quase engasgado.

Bella parou de remar e refletiu. Olhou para Edward e depois para o horizonte onde estaria, supostamente, a ilha para qual iria retornar. Voltou a encarar o marujo, indecisa. Estava em conflito consigo mesma.

— Por favoor! — ele repetiu receoso.

Para Flórida? Para longe de Felix? Para Flórida e completamente incógnita? Era tentador, mas aquele selvagem que lhe falava ainda seria um selvagem. Colocou tudo numa balança e o encarou.

— Ahmmm… Está bem, eu volto! — Edward relaxou. — Mas… com a condição de que você não seja grosso comigo. — remendou e o marujo meneou concordando. — E lembre-se que prometeu. Até a Flórida! E que não pode ser grosseiro. Que não pode me expulsar de novo. E que…

— Está começando a abusar, garota! — disse entediado. — Anda! Está me atrasando.

O veleiro ancorou novamente e Bella se aproximou da embarcação, remando exausta e agradecida por não ter mais que se esforçar.

— Como eu vou subir? — perguntou com o olhar perdido quando tocou o material branco do costado.

— Coloque o bote ao lado do veleiro. Procure deixar bem próximo. Depois, amarre esta corda no pegador do bote. Me passe o remo e as tralhas de mulherzinha. — instruiu. — Você pode subir pela escada. — aponto para a direita.

Bella repetiu exatamente o que ele disse. Enquanto isso, ele puxava o bote para cima. E para sua surpresa, quando se jogara no mar outra vez, quando ia subir a escada indicada, ela havia sumido de sua vista. Edward havia retirado covardemente e justificou:

— Mudei de ideia. Você pode ir. — falou comprimindo os lábios como que decidido. — Sem remo e sem bote.

Bella congelou por dentro e por fora com a traição. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e começou a respirar como se voltasse à atividade física intensa. Podia jurar que rasgaria aquela face bonita com suas unhas.

— Seu… Seu… — ela repetia sem saber como prosseguir, como proceder diante do Judas.

Seus olhos marejaram. Seu coração se apertara. Nunca se sentira tão abandonada à própria sorte.

— É brincadeira! — Edward confessou erguendo as mãos quando a viu furiosa. — É brincadeira. — devolveu a escada no lugar.

— Engraçadinho! — resmungou se permitindo relaxar e expulsar a mágoa.

Bella subiu as escadas até o último degrau disponível, mas ficou confusa em como fazer para saltar para dentro da embarcação. Os três cabos de aço paralelos tinham pouco espaço entre si, e o último era alto para suas pernas pequenas. Quando ia se resignar para pedir ajudar, Edward se adiantou lhe oferecendo a mão.

Ela aceitou prontamente e foi guiada cuidadosamente escalando os cabos como uma segunda escada. Passou um pé para dentro e quando ia passar o outro, ele enganchou em algum lugar, ela perdeu o ponto de equilíbrio do corpo e tombou para o piso sendo sua queda amortecida pelo corpo de Edward.

Sua cabeça pousou no peito musculoso e ela ergueu a cabeça e percebeu, pela primeira vez, a beleza contida naqueles olhos. Era como se pudesse ver a alma daquele homem através daquele órgão de cor verde. Era lindo!

Os olhares se encontraram e por um átimo de segundo eles permaneceram conectados, magicamente. Enquanto isso, as mãos da garota pousavam no peito do marujo, e as dele nas costas dela.

Edward sentiu a maciez dos seios em seu tórax e a delicadeza da pele sob suas mãos. Seu desejo foi de acariciar as costas, seguir até o pequeno gancho metálico do sutiã e libertar-lhe a carne oculta.

Bella experimentou a tensão e se espantou com o próprio desejo de beijar a boca semi-aberta do homem que praticamente implorara para que ela voltasse para ele… Na verdade, para a embarcação.

* * *

><p><strong>Aí está! Quem estiver acompanhando, não se esqueça de comentar, hein.<strong>

**Até breve!**


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Uma gota salgada caiu do topo da cabeça de Bella sobre o peito de Edward. Aquele toque inesperado fora suficiente para acordá-lo do transe. Para enviar para o espaço aquelas bobagens impróprias que acabara de permear em sua cabeça.

— Você está molhada… — ele pigarreou, estranhamente constrangido. — Você está me molhando. — corrigiu e se deu conta de sua mão, já dispensável, sobre a pele macia e fria pelo recente mergulho.

— Oh, desculpe-me. — Bella despertou em seguida, escondendo uma frustração estranha.

Desengonçada, e começando a tremer quando a brisa lhe atingiu a pele, pôs-se de pé e de repente caiu em si:

— Espere um momento. Você é quem me deve desculpas!

— E eu por quê? — Edward perguntou já de pé, indignado com o que acabara de ouvir, porém com uma sensação de abandono desde que o corpo de Bella se desprendera do dele.

— Você me puxou como o animal selvagem — para variar um pouco de seu comportamento inapropriado para com uma dama. — completou sarcástica.

— Que nada. Eu sou um amor de pessoa. Seu corpo é que… Você é que… não tem noção alguma de equilíbrio e quer me culpar. — disse irritado depois de apreciar sutilmente sua pouca roupa e se alongar reclamando de inexistentes dores nas costas. — E ainda quer seguir viagem quando não consegue nem mesmo subir uma escada sozinha! — declarou inconformado e agradecido por estar de volta à realidade.

Ele também tentava eliminar as reações biológicas e impedir que seu corpo denunciasse o desejo que se aflorara instantes atrás.

— Há! Eu seria muito bem capaz de chegar à ilha. — Bella alegou convicta.

— Aham! Sei!

— Ia sim!

Edward resolveu não discutir. Era perda de tempo. Já que ela estava a bordo não teria que se preocupar com mais nada. Só tinha que se preocupar em recolocar o Elizabeth II na rota correta novamente. Enquanto isso, sua nova e única tripulante, recolhia seus pertences do chão. Ele já estava dentro da cabine e ajustando o timão quando ouviu um praguejar nada digno de uma dama da alta sociedade.

— Droga! O meu celular! — Bella abriu a bolsa já sem esperança.

E lá estava o eletrônico ensopado e inutilizável. Bella o pegou como um bebê e sacolejou esvaziando-o do líquido do mar. Descartou-o dentro da bolsa e se ocupou em tentar recuperar o restante dos itens; como o kit de maquiagem que sempre levava consigo — como toda mulher com o mínimo de vaidade.

— Oh, céus! — murmurou chateada.

Edward a observou indo para a proa e colocar as pequenas embalagem enlameadas abertas em contado com o sol. Bella enfileirou sombras, bases, batons entre outros itens que Edward não fazia ideia para quê serviam.

— Ah, não. Não. Não! — ela gritou quando um batom rolou para fora da embarcação e foi engolido pela água. — Era o meu favorito! — seus lábios formaram um bico sutil.

Ela continuou se ocupando em recuperar os itens femininos — o que Edward considerou um absurdo já que ela aparentava tremer de frio, afinal, usava somente uma saia improvisada e sutiã, ambos encharcados. Quando a viu abraçar o próprio corpo, contrariando a vontade , a necessidade de manter distância daquela mulher frívola, foi até a proa.

— Esqueça isso. Vá pôr uma roupa! — correu os olhos sobre a pele, em sua maioria exposta.

— Não trouxe roupas! — ela explicou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e se recostando ao guarda-mancebo, com os olhos baixos e perdidos para o piso.

O mais óbvio, e decerto cavalheiro, seria ele emprestar suas roupas. Entretanto, quando pensou que logo aquela mulher estaria vestindo sua camisa, bermuda, entre outras coisas, ele foi tomado por uma agonia, por uma frustração misturada à leve excitação.

Não havia outra escolha. Ou ela vestia suas roupas, ou ficaria somente coberta pelo escasso tecido da renda preta; renda bonita, sensual…

— Pode pegar as minhas. — disse depois de suspirar e esconder seu desespero. — O quê? — perguntou depois de ela lhe dirigir um olhar desconfiado. — Não são roupas de grife, mas estão limpas!

— Não… — iniciou encabulada, com a sobrancelha arqueada. — É que… você não parece muito altruísta. Não imaginei que poderia dividir suas roupas. — ela disse justificando seu comentário pelo fato de ele não gostar de dividir sua casa.

— Teorias! — resmungou ofendido.

Só porque não queria levá-la para a Flórida não significava que era um egoísta e que a deixaria quase nua e ensopada com o risco de ficar doente. E caso ela viesse a adoecer, teria que cuidar, medicar, levar-lhe comida…

E mais bobagens! Não gostava de bancar babá, principalmente em se tratando de granfinas inconsequentes as quais invadiam espaços vitais, o seu espaço vital, o seu veleiro.

A ideia de ter uma mulher em seu terreno causou uma inquietação dentro de si, sua cabeça doeu, coçou de nervosismo. Não queria companhia, não queria aquela mulher como hospede, muito menos por mais de dois dias.

— As roupas estão lá embaixo. Você pode encontrar, só há uma cômoda. Pegue o que quiser. — disse rudemente quando a viu encará-lo.

Ele torceu para que as peças que ela escolhesse fossem as maiores que tinha disponível, as que mais cobririam o seu corpo.

— Você prometeu que não seria grosso. — lembrou e foi fuzilada com um olhar fulminante. — Estou indo! — correu em direção ao compartimento indicado, intimidada. — Ah, e Edward!... Obrigada.

Encarando-o por alguns segundos, com um sorriso de gratidão, esperando um "disponha", Bella abaixou a cabeça e desapareceu de sua vista.

Bella sumiu por várias horas. Sumiu porque Edward não desceu para o interior do veleiro para procurá-la e, felizmente, ela não havia ido importuná-lo. Queria evitar contato com a mulher, mas se preocupou com o que ela estaria fazendo lá embaixo.

Estaria dormindo? Certamente não, pois duvidava que ela soubesse montar a cama que tinha o mesmo mecanismo da mesa em que almoçava.

Então, estaria fuçando em suas coisas?

Que fosse! Não tinha nada a esconder.

"Mas que droga!", pensou. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela desfilando com uma de suas camisas. "Maldição!", completou o pensamento agarrando a carta¹ com mão, na altura do continente europeu.

Consertou o estrago feito, desamassando o papel com a mão, esticando-o sobre a mesa de madeira. Praguejava por não conseguir se controlar, por se sentir perseguido em pensamento.

— O que eu vou fazer? — Bella perguntou atrás de si, surgindo do nada.

— Ahhhh! — Edward gritou e sentiu seu coração aumentar a frequência ao se sentir pego em flagrante. — Que susto, mulher! Tá querendo me matar? — urrou em sua direção.

Bella se retraiu como se estivesse sendo atacada por um animal feroz. Recostou-se no umbral na porta da cabine escondendo meia face. Tinha as mãos nas costas e uma perna na frente da outra, como se escondendo-se ele. Foi então que Edward tomou conhecimento de suas vestes.

Ele teve a certeza de que ela viera perturbá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Ela não só escolhera um calção azul-marinho, mas dobrara o cós encurtado o tecido, deixando muita pele da cocha visível. Escolhera também uma camisa florida, uma de suas favoritas e, ao menos, havia fechado a maioria dos botões deixando um formato em "v" abaixo do pescoço.

— Desculpe! Eu não quis ser inconveniente. — disse acuada.

Olhando-a naquele estado de intimidação, Edward teve que admitir que não era culpa dela que se assustara. Ele é quem estava distraído demais pensando nela.

— Tudo bem. — retratou-se voltando à sua atividade. — Eu é que estava distraído.

Bella aceitou, com surpresa, a educação lhe dirigida. Percebeu que Edward poderia não ser o ogro que pensava que fosse. Talvez só estivesse num mau dia. Enfim, devolveu com simpatia:

— Ah, obrigada pelas roupas. Quando chegarmos a Juan Griego, eu compro algumas coisas.

"Eu agradeceria!", ele pensou.

— Tudo bem. — ele respondeu com falso desinteresse.

— Tá… — pausou indecisa de como prosseguir com a conversa agradável. — Ah,… e o que eu vou fazer? — perguntou mais solta.

— Do que tá falando?

— Se eu vou ficar até a Flórida, vou ter que ajudá-lo em algo, não é?

Bella estava entediada. O marujo não sabia, mas sua tripulante já havia lavado, secado e guardado a louça do almoço. Quando fora pegar as roupas cedidas, aproveitou para dobrar algumas peças amontoadas nas gavetas da cômoda. O lado da embarcação onde estavam todas suas tralhas — o amontoado de ferramentas, itens de pescaria, mergulho e outras peças estranhas —, estava organizado pelo padrão que logo o velejador descobriria. O chão estava limpo e o banheiro já tinha um aspecto mais agradável do que o que se encontrava mais cedo.

Agora, quase ao fim da tarde, reivindicava alguma tarefa a mais.

Edward encarou-a de alto a baixo e demorou-se para entender seu pedido, analisá-lo e desprezá-lo.

— Ah!... Não. Não precisa. — gesticulou com as mãos.

Decerto não precisava de nenhuma ajuda. A única coisa que esperava era que ela o deixasse sossegado. De preferência, sozinho.

— Vou ficar quarenta dias aqui e não vou fazer nada? — reclamou como uma criança birrenta.

— O que sabe fazer? — retorquiu encarando-a com desdém. — Não entende nada de veleiro.

— Então me ensine!

— Ensinar o quê?

— Como se dirige! Como mexemos naquela coisa. — apontou para as velas. — E naquele troço ali. — indicou a roda do leme e seguiu decidida e animada até o guincho. — E o que é isso? Eu o vi mexendo aqui. O que esse botão faz?

Bella, que o vira mexer algumas vezes na máquina responsável por ancorar e desancorar a embarcação, ficara curiosa com a engenhoca que parecia um carretel de linhas. Foi até lá e se deparou com botões coloridos.

Edward, que nem tivera tempo de responder às primeiras perguntas, seguiu-a para responder à última.

— Para liberar e recolher a âncora… — Não! Não aperte isso! — gritou pondo-se a correr. — Não mexa!

Entretanto, quando ele havia se colocado ao seu lado, segurado sua mão para impedi-la de apertar mais algum botão, e tentado impedir que a âncora continuasse a afundar no mar, o botão travou e não quis retornar ao lugar.

Edward começou a bater na máquina teimosa. Bella ficava olhando atônita, preocupada com o que teria quebrado. Em um soco violento a âncora começou a voltar à sua posição e o veleiro continuou seu percurso.

Quando fora testada a funcionalidade da máquina, ela falhou. O botão responsável por ancorar o veleiro não obedeceu ao comando de prova.

— Parabéns. Você quebrou. — Edward diagnosticou arrasado.

— Ah, Edward,… me desculpe. — ela ficou enrubescida. — Eu sinto muito. De verdade.

O velejador sentou no chão, pôs a mão na cabeça, fechou os olhos e começou a sonhar acordado. Imaginou que Bella era só uma miragem e que assim que abrisse os olhos ela não estaria ali.

Fazendo a maior prece que já fizera, foi erguendo as pálpebras lentamente.

Nos instantes iniciais a imagem era ofuscada, embaçada. A nitidez logo veio e lá estava a silhueta feminina coberta por suas roupas. Perguntou-se o que fizera para ser tão castigado.

Mas Bella não tivera culpa! Somente quisera tocar levemente no botão azul, mas ele era muito sensível e afundou.

— Torça para que eu consiga consertar isso até a Venezuela. — ele suspirou já exausto. — E você pode, por caridade, seguir as regras de agora em diante?

— Que regras? — perguntou com receio.

— Não mexer em nada! Não reclamar! Agradeceria se você não ficasse tagarelando também… E não quebre nada!

— Tudo bem. — aceitou arrependida por tê-lo estressado.

— Eu sou o comandante aqui. — prosseguiu. — Minha palavra é lei! Você é só uma tripulante. Isso aqui não é brincadeira, ou seja, quando eu disser alguma coisa é porque é importante. Quando eu disser "não mexa", "não mexa"!

— Aham! Está bem. Mais alguma coisa,.. comandante? — sorriu timidamente.

— Não… Nada. — ele abaixou a cabeça encarando a máquina a consertar; desejando, suplicando que não fosse um caso de armengue².

Bella ficava ao seu lado, como que prestes a sugerir alguma coisa, como se tivesse alguma noção de mecânica ou eletrônica. Ele pensou alguns minutos e decidiu ir buscar suas ferramentas.

Logo escureceria e ele já não fazia ideia de quando terminaria o serviço. Enquanto caminhava para o andar de baixo, olhou de relance para sua hospede que parecia arrependida. Sem querer demonstrar alguma sensibilidade para com ela — pois ela não merecia —, desceu as escadas.

Bella sentou-se na proa, admirando a imensidão do mar, mas não escondeu a chateação por não poder consertar ela mesmo a burrada que fizera.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Carta: Mapa construído especificamente para navegação marítima; carta náutica.<strong>

**2. Armengue: Conserto provisório que nunca vai ser consertado definitivamente; o mesmo que gambiarra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aí está! Quem estiver acompanhando, não se esqueça de comentar, hein.<strong>

**Até breve!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Possesso. Edward estava possesso.

Sua fúria podia ser notada pela força de sua marcha determinada, pelo som oco que era produzido por seus passos na escada e convés, e por sua respiração acelerada.

Não reconhecia o lugar onde morava. Estava tudo mudado. Custara certo esforço para localizar sua caixa de ferramentas.

Tudo bem que havia muito que não via o piso de baixo em sua totalidade, mas era a casa dele, a bagunça dele! Que direito Isabella Swan tinha de remexer?

Nenhum! Nenhum direito.

Avistou-a sentada na proa, de costas para ele. Tinha as mãos nas grades de proteção e as pernas penduradas do lado de fora da embarcação. Largou a caixa de ferramentas no chão, próximo do guincho a ser consertado. Considerando a altura da qual fora solto o objeto pesado, foi mais do que esperado que fizesse barulho suficiente para Bella sobressaltar assustada; foi o propósito.

A tripulante, que balançava as pernas e se deliciava com a brisa com que era atingida e com a imagem que presenciava, olhou para trás e lançou um sorriso para Edward, o mas belo que ele já vira, do mais belo rosto que já vira.

— Olha que lindo! — ela apontou com entusiasmo adiante, para a bola de fogo que se despedia sempre naquele horário de seus espectadores.

Edward, que parara estonteado com o sorriso que ela acabara de lhe lançar, seguiu seu conselho e encarou o ocaso.

Lá estava a fusão impactante de laranja e vermelho. O sol que deslizava para o interior do mar, para trás do mar. Em seu percurso não deixava de flamejar sua energia, imponência. Via-se seu reflexo fazer um caminho linear sobre água, numa linha brilhante em direção ao Elizabeth II. Nada parecia mais elegante, apesar da fúria da estrela central…

Fúria. Edward se lembrou de sua fúria. Fúria que se fora, que se apagara assim como o sol se apagaria para os dois seres no meio do Golfo do México. Toda a potência que usaria para brigar com Bella se dissipara assim que a vira sorrir — feito que se manteve ao compartilhar com ela o momento do pôr-do-sol, ao compartilhar o encantamento ante o fenômeno.

— Não é maravilhoso? — ela perguntou embevecida.

O instinto automático de se defender de Bella — pois assim considera sua estada em sua casa —, não tinha força o suficiente para fazê-la sequer baixar a cabeça encabulada com a represália que estava pronto para despejar.

Não se recordava de ser tão fraco. Problema que agregou à própria Bella. Ela era a culpada.

— É o mesmo de ontem e o mesmo de amanhã! — respondeu ríspido, com um sorriso forçado.

— Vai dizer que está enjoado do pôr-do-sol?

— Não. Só disse que é o mesmo de…

— Está bem, eu já entendi. Você não gosta de ser agradável comigo, aliás, você deixou claro que não gosta de mim. — ela disse com um surto de sinceridade, e ainda assim, entristecida. — Tudo bem. Mas sabe… acho que nós vamos nos dar bem. Eu sou legal e eu sei que você também é, apesar de não demonstrar. — completou convicta, com um sorriso sutil.

Aquelas palavras esperançosas tiveram o poder de afronta contra Edward. Como era possível ela ser tão atrevida e certa de tudo?

— É. Você já provou que é muito legal. — o marujo riu com humor se pondo ao ofício do conserto. — Limpou tudo lá embaixo e mudou tudo de lugar. Eu nem consegui achar minha caixa de ferramentas. Ela estava debaixo dos tubos de oxigênio que fazem parte do meu equipamento de mergulho, cujo resto eu não faço ideia de onde está.

— Não gostou? — Bella fez um careta e, mesmo receosa, se juntou a ele para observá-lo trabalhar.

—Bem,… Você organizou por tipo de material. Separou tudo como se fosse coleta seletiva de lixo. Metal com metal, plástico com plástico…

— Estava tudo uma bagunça! Vai ser mais fácil achar tudo. Você sabia que tem duas cadeiras de praia quase destruídas? A madeira estava mofando!

— Não tenho cadeira de praia. — respondeu com certeza.

— Viu só! — vibrou vitoriosa. — Pois acredite. Você tem cadeiras de praia. Sabe o que eu encontrei também, totalmente enferrujado? Uma mini-churrasqueira. Encontrei também cinco pés-de-pato e até onde eu sei o número deveria ser em par. Tinha também uma garrafa de óleo diesel estourada, estava a maior sujeira. O lugar parecia um pardieiro!... E para quê quer um pneu furado?

Ela então quebrou uma das regras, tagarelando e o repreendendo por seu desleixo.

— Tá. Eu já entendi. — explodiu furioso. — Mas é a minha bagunça! — pausou para correção. — Era a minha bagunça! Agora é a sua arrumação. Acho que agora você pode me bater, tomar o controle do timão, me expulsar da embarcação e hastear sua bandeira. — apontou para as velas acima da cabeça. — Acho que vai querer ficar com o Frank também. Quem sabe rebatizá-lo?

Ela arregalou os olhos e percebeu que se inclinou para trás, num gesto de autoproteção, porém, não conteve a explosão:

— Ah. Ah. Ah. — ela gargalhou harmoniosa. — Você é muito engraçado. Eu disse que nos vamos nos dar bem.

Na verdade o que Edward queria era fazer com que ela ficasse constrangida e prometesse não mexer em suas coisas nunca mais. Entretanto, achava graça, achava-o uma piada.

E aquela gargalhada o fez querer se afastar dela novamente. Quem sabe ela não gostaria de voltar lá para baixo e fosse, talvez, dormir bem cedo para acordar bem tarde no dia seguinte?

Como que atendendo à sua prece, Bella se levantou sacudindo as roupas para livrar o tecido da poeira após quase uma hora de silêncio — salvo o som das ferramentas contra a caixa do guincho.

— Eu já volto. — anunciou marchando como uma donzela para fora de sua vista. — Tchau Frank. — despediu-se do papagaio que repetiu a frase.

Aproveitando o momento de privacidade, ele pôs-se a resmungar de sua falta de sorte e tirar a camisa devido ao calor resultante do esforço. Nunca levara acompanhante e quando finalmente o dia chegou, contra sua vontade, a pessoa virava sua vida ao avesso em menos de vinte e quatro horas. E não era um exagero de sua parte. Das onze horas da manhã, horário em que fora descoberta, Bella o atrasou, o convenceu a levá-la à Florida, reorganizou tudo como uma maníaca ativista e, para completar, quebrara a máquina de ancorar.

E lá estava a grave e desequilibrada mulher novamente, depois de meia hora sumida, carregando um refratário antes abandonado nos confins do extinto armário bagunçado.

— Hora do jantar! — disse ela alegremente.

O velejador, que estava concentrado, olhou-a desacreditado. Não pode evitar abrir a boca.

Ela então tinha suas habilidades na cozinha? Por essa ele não esperava. Certo que a folha de cheiro verde sobre os sanduiches eram tão desnecessários quanto os guardanapos dobrados artisticamente, mas estava claro que ela entendia algo sobre cozinhar.

— O que achou? — inquiriu pondo a bandeja entre os dois.

Edward, que estava faminto, não negava, encarou o prato e aspirou o cheiro delicioso que provinha do sanduiche de sabor desconhecido. Havia também uma garrafa de cerveja ao lado da segunda opção de bebida, o isotônico de laranja.

— Parece comestível. — respondeu impassível.

— Bem, então, vá lavar as mãos e vamos comer, comandante.

— Depois eu como. Tenho que terminar isso aqui.

— Não pode parar um pouco para lanchar? — revoltou-se com a sina.

— Não estou com fome. — mentiu descaradamente.

— Tudo bem. — ela desistiu vendo a farsa nos olhos dele.

Bella pegou uma faca e partiu seu lanche em duas partes. Dedicou-se a saborear cada mordida vagarosamente, despertando silenciosamente o apetite de seu acompanhante trabalhador.

Ele praguejou calado. Sem querer dar o braço a torcer, tentando evitar devorar a comida em dois tempos, a comida que a maluca lhe preparara.

Foi então que o estômago do comandante o denunciou, num roncar vergonhosamente longo e audível.

— Você… — Bella, numa lembrança de etiqueta, engoliu a porção da boca para falar melhor. — Vai comer agora? — perguntou séria, não querendo o constranger deliberadamente.

Edward jogou um alicate no chão e se levantou carrancudo querendo chutar meio mundo.

— Eu já volto. — disse indo lavar as mãos.

Bella o assistiu se afastar com a camisa pendurada no ombro tonificado. Concentrou-se ligeiramente no quadril estreito. Aguardou, risonha, o seu retorno. Comia e ria ao mesmo tempo fascinada com sua mudança repentina de apetite e pela imagem do seu corpo que a levava à pensamentos que simplesmente… não deveriam passar por sua cabeça.

O importante é que eles iriam se dar bem. Era só Bella se comportar que tudo daria certo e, principalmente, que eles chegariam vivos na ensolarada Flórida.

* * *

><p><strong>Prontinho! Quem estiver lendo, não esqueça de comentar. Ponham esses dedos para digitar.<strong>


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Bella sobressaltou ao ouvir o baque da cama ao ser desprendida da parede e estender-se, suspensa no ar.

— Prontinho. — Edward disse afofando a cama que acabara de fazer aparecer magicamente. — Uma cama no capricho.

Finalmente chegara a hora de Bella ir dormir. Depois de se sentir vigiado o dia todo, Edward poderia ter uma ou duas horas de solidão e paz. Enquanto consertava o guincho, ela ficava o sondando como o carrapato que era, fazendo-lhe perguntas sobre isso ou aquilo. Para não lhe dar muita trela, meneava a cabeça ou respondia com resmungos.

Já Bella, estava fisicamente cansada. Naquele dia acordara muito cedo para conseguir fugir de Felix. Sua vida clandestina, por algumas horas, exigira certa energia. Havia também o salto no mar e as remadas que deixaram resultados dolorosos em sua musculatura adormecida. A arrumação do veleiro que a fizera transpirar, sugara suas forças como nunca acontecera. E no dia seguinte, teria mais, já que o comandante era um desorganizado de primeira.

— Obrigada. — disse ela, espalmando a mão no colchão pressionando-o para baixo para testar a resistência do móvel diferenciado.

Verificada o nível de segurança, procurou em volta e não encontrou outro lugar onde pudesse surgir uma segunda cama. Empertigou-se:

— E… onde você vai dormir?

— Com você! — ele respondeu rapidamente fazendo automaticamente a tripulante recuar, completamente pálida. — Em uma rede. Vou dormir em uma rede. — sorriu triunfante quando viu a expressão dela se modificar de preocupada para apavorada.

Gostou do efeito. Gostou de saber que ela desempinara o nariz por sua causa. Mas ela continuou desconfiada, então, ele começou a se preocupar com a impressão que causou. Claro que a assustara e ficou desconfortável com a ideia dela imaginá-lo como algum tipo de pervertido.

— Vou dormir em uma rede. — repetiu.

Bella cruzou as mãos sobre o peito, demonstrando seu receio que não recuava e, de repente, desespero porque não avistava rede alguma.

— Está vendo aquele gancho? — apontou para o metal fincado no meio da parede. — Ali tem outro. — indicou a direção oposta ao primeiro.

Os ganchos estavam lá desde sempre. Mas eram mais utilizados na época em que o pai de Edward velejava com ele. Ocupava a cama enquanto que o pai dormia na rede. Às vezes trocavam.

Bella examinou a distância e só confiou na veracidade da história porque Edward pegou-a de dentro de um baú, armou colocando-a paralelamente à cama e se deitou sobre ela cruzando os pés, como que para aparentar conforto.

— Viu só? — ele sorriu amigável, confiável. — Vou dormir aqui. E você, ai.

Bella, ainda desconfiada, sentou-se na cama. Pôs as mãos sobre o colo e os dois ficaram trocando olhares. Logo se dispersaram quando ficaram constrangidos, olhando aleatoriamente para qualquer lugar, menos um ao outro.

Ela não acreditava que ele faria alguma coisa, que forçaria uma situação. Se o comandante fosse algum tipo de tarado, àquela altura do campeonato, já teria feito algo de ruim — se é que estar nos braços daquele homem fosse algum tipo martírio.

Na mente de Edward passava algo muito parecido. O episódio da cama trouxe à tona muitas possibilidades. Possibilidades impraticáveis pois ela acabara de sair de um relacionamento decerto complicado. Ele suspirou espantando os pensamentos impertinentes.

— Eu posso ficar com a rede. — Bella comentou. — Não é justo eu tirar sua cama.

— Não. Pode ficar com a cama. Eu gosto da minha rede.

— Mas não é justo você dormir a viagem toda na rede. — disse verdadeiramente preocupada em ser um estorvo. — Podemos… revezar. Um dia eu durmo na cama e no outro, você dorme.

— Se a sua consciência pesar muito,… tudo bem. Amanhã, você fica com a rede. — concluiu se levantando e querendo se retirar no ambiente. — Têm cobertores no baú.

Deixando a última instrução, subiu os degraus da escada, necessitando de ar fresco.

— Ahmm… Edward?

— O quê?

— Boa noite.

Olhando-a ali, tão linda e educada, sorrindo para ele, aguardando o retorno do cumprimento, não diria que ela era a responsável por seu dia infernal.

— Boa noite. — disse depois de suspirar, cansado.

Estava exausto, mas seu costumeiro banho noturno iria lhe fazer muito bem. Poderia esquecer Bella por alguns instantes — já que ela finalmente dormiria e pararia de tagarelar e o escoltar.

Seguiu para o guincho — perfeitamente consertado — com a intenção de ancorar.

Assim que a embarcação estacionou geograficamente num ponto qualquer entre Santa Lúcia e Juan Griego, Edward se aproximou da lateral direita do veleiro e começou a tirar o restante da roupa; somente a bermuda, já que naquele dia dispensara a roupa de baixo.

Escalou o guarda-mancebo e se equilibrou na barra mais alta. E como o deus do mar, Netuno, sentiu o balanço do mar levemente agitado e se jogou na água fria, quase gélica.

Afundou dez metros abaixo e emergiu como um atleta experiente. Com seu corpo equilibrado e boiando sobre a água, seus braços trabalhavam em sincronia num invejável nado estilo borboleta. Enquanto trabalhava a respiração, encarava as estrelas no pano de fundo negro. Às vezes tinha a ilusão de ótica de que poderia tocar o céu, pegar uma estrala com as mãos…

Bella tentava dormir. Fechou os olhos assim que ficou só e se obrigou a dormir. Entretanto, aquele cheiro masculino estava impregnado em todos os cantos, no cobertor e no lençol que cobria o colchão. Sua mente teimosa ia ao encontro de Edward.

Ao perceber que se concentrava no seu corpo incrível, resmungou desacreditada. Não poderia pensar em nada semelhante à relacionamentos, carnal ou afetivo. O que a levava à sua angústia: Felix.

Por causa dele, necessitara fugir como alguém que cometera um crime, como Edward suspeitara.

Quando o pai de Bella fosse informado de seu sumiço, ficaria furioso, mas não a ponto de abandonar seus negócios milionários. Não mesmo!

— Se eu for declarada morta, ele ficará triste? — perguntou para si. — Claro que não, sua idiota!

Ele nem se importava com quem ela se casaria, se o homem era um corrupto ou um assassino desumano, por que se importaria quando descobrisse que estava livre dela e de seus planos sociais para a empresa?

De algo ela tinha certeza absoluta; não permitiria que sua vida fosse ditada por ninguém. Lutaria sozinha por seus planos mesmo que o pai não gostasse. E que Felix fosse para o inferno com seus capangas e o seu império.

E céus! Como os seus pés estavam gelados! Lembrou-se que estava sem meias e que não conseguia dormir sem elas. Será que Edward poderia lhe arranjar meias também?

Ele certamente a acharia patética quando ela pedisse, porém, não conseguiria dormir. A mania fora adquirida desde cedo, quando sua babá a acostumara.

— Não! Não vou pedir mais nada a ele!

E lá estava o marujo dominado sua mente uma vez mais. Pensava em Edward o tempo todo. Pensava no que ele estaria fazendo no andar de cima e no porquê de não ir dormir. Não que ela quisesse a todo o custo sua presença, longe disso. Somente ficava curiosa.

Olhando para o teto, aguardando o sono a dominar e mesmo sem estar acostumada com embarcações, percebeu que eles haviam parado, principalmente pelo som de um motor que cessara.

Ficou preocupada se a máquina que o comandante havia consertado tinha se quebrado de novo e se levantou para a averiguação. E por mais incoerente que o pensamento pudesse parecer, animou-se com a ideia de que ficaria acordada acompanhando o conserto, pois não deixaria o comandante sozinho já que ela era a culpada do problema.

Correu para o convéns.

Foi só colocar o pés no corredor existente entre a extensão da cabine e as grades de segurança, que avistou o formato completo do corpo de um homem. Corpo másculo, esbelto, alinhado… Corpo que brilhava com a luz elegante da lua, luz natural que delineava os contornos perfeitos de… Edward Cullen em seus movimentos de mãos ao tirar o excesso de água do cabelo, ao alongar a musculatura...

O coração de Bella disparou e uma chama de origem desconhecida tomou todo o seu corpo. As bochechas e o ventre foram os pontos onde mais sentiu queimar. Ela se perguntou onde estava o incêndio e por qual motivo sua boca estava tão miseravelmente seca.

Felix e Mike, os únicos homens com que dormira, eram medíocres em comparação com Edward, aliás, eles nem serviam como parâmetro. Bella estava cometendo a pior das injustiças ao compará-los.

De maneira inconsciente, ela deu um passo para frente.

Num rompante de realidade, olhou para o chão, horrorizada com sua rápida necessidade de se aproximar de Edward completamente nu. Onde fora parar seu autocontrole e sua vergonha?

— Oh meu Deus. — ela gritou para si mesma.

No ato do grito, Edward olhou surpreso na direção de Bella. A virilha foi automaticamente coberta por suas mãos e se perguntou o que diabos a mulher fazia ali e quanto tempo estava o observando.

A tripulante colocou as duas mãos na face, para bloquear a visão, e continuou a murmurar lamentos deixando Edward estranhamente preocupado.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou se aproximando.

Devia vestir suas roupas, mas sua prioridade era saber o que havia acontecido com a maluca que resultara naquele grito. Estava enjoada ou era algo mais grave?

— Não! — ela disse estendendo o braço para manter distância dele quando o sentiu se aproximar.

A mão que protegia seus olhos da imagem "horrenda" de Edward nu, vacilou e os dedos se entreabriram para revelar algumas partes expostas daquele corpo impressionante.

— Diabos!... O que aconteceu? — repetiu quando a viu se inclinar para frente e esticar ainda mais o braço como que para se proteger de uma praga.

— Ah… me desculpe. Eu só queria saber porquê paramos. — respondeu dando as costas e voltando de onde viera. — Como é que eu ia saber que você mergulhava, e desse jeito? Droga! Droga! Droga!

— Ahhh… — Edward compreendeu, começando a gargalhar pela primeira vez no dia.

Finalmente chegara a recompensa depois de um longo dia cheio de contratempos. Ela o atormentou o dia inteiro, mas a situação se inverteu. Com o recuo quando ele se aproximou, achou que ela estava horrorizada com a sua nudez, mas a verdade é que ela ficou desconsertada e colérica por isso.

"Bem feito!" — ele pensou diabólico, voltando a passar as mãos no cabelo.

Se ela não fosse tão curiosa e cuidasse da própria vida, nada daquela situação teria acontecido. E daí que haviam parado? O que ela tinha que fazer era ir dormir, e só!

Vestiu-se, desancorou o veleiro e ajustou as velas. Conferiu se estava tudo certo com a rota e resolveu ir descansar. Mas antes de seus pés tocarem as escadas, se perguntou se Bella sentiu algo parecido com o que ele havia sentido ao vê-la com pouquíssimas roupas.

— Não!... Impossível!

O marujo achava que era improvável ela se interessar por alguém cuja casa era móvel e que as refeições eram peixes recém-pescados.

Sentiu uma fúria tremenda por aquele pensamento, por imaginar que a dondoca o desprezava só porque vivia como vivia. Bufou quando imaginou que ela pensava que ele era indigno de tocá-la só porque não se vestia adequadamente.

— Mulher fresca! — disse baixinho, claramente irritado, descendo o restante das escadas, pronto para despejar sua ira infundada.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

— Ainda está acordada? — Edward perguntou vendo-a sentada na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

— Eu não… consigo dormir sem… meias. — confessou, olhando para os pés, como se fosse a coisa mais íntima.

— Meias?

Ele quis gargalhar e percebeu que sua raiva "por ela desprezá-lo" passou rapidamente. Mas diferente de sua raiva, a vergonha dela estava longe de desaparecer.

—Sim. Por acaso… poderia me emprestar,… um par de meias? — solicitou comprimindo os lábios.

Edward negou, inconformado, com a cabeça e se encaminhou para a cômoda. Teve novamente a vontade de rir, de caçoar, mas conteve-se.

Nem sabia se encontraria meias. Até onde se lembrava, não tinha o item porque não nunca usava. Ficava sempre descalço ou com chinelos, mesmo nos dias mais frios.

Abriu a primeira das cinco gavetas e teve mais um surpresa no dia: estava tudo meticulosamente dobrado e organizado por cores. A tripulante aproveitara que ele emprestaria roupas para colocar em prática sua fixação, doentia, de arrumar.

Não disse nada. Era perda de tempo. Brigar com ela só iria estressá-lo. Em vez disso, preocupou-se em procurar em outras gavetas o tal par de meias. Verificou que ela não arrumara todas. Talvez deixasse para o dia seguinte.

Na última gaveta, lá no fundo, encontrou o que procurava.

— Tome. — estendeu o tecido branco-amarelado para Bella. — Estão limpas apesar de não parecer. — reforçou.

— Obrigada.

Satisfeita pelos pés estarem protegidos, Bella se deitou e cobriu. Teve vontade de cobrir a cabeça, de vergonha, mas não o fez. Ainda tinha sua dignidade.

Observou, discretamente, Edward se movimentar, aprontando-se para dormir.

Edward não fez nenhum comentário sórdido sobre o que acontecera no convés, embora sentisse a língua coçar. Em vez de descontar o que ela lhe fizera o dia todo, jogou-se pesadamente na rede após apagar a luz.

— Agora que eu me dei conta… tem luz aqui. — Bella comentou olhando para o ponto recém-apagado. — Como isso é possível?

— Tem uma placa solar no topo da cabine. — respondeu o marujo de olhos fechados. — É assim que tem energia no veleiro.

— Ahhh! Interessante…

— Mas não se anime. O chuveiro não tem água quente.

Para contrariar expectativas, Bella não reclamou. Ficou olhando para o teto, concentrada em evitar os olhos de seu comandante e admirada por sua consciência ecológica. E para seu pior castigo, não conseguia arrancar a imagem dele completamente nu da cabeça.

— Nós estamos andando. — prosseguiu apreensiva. — Não é perigoso bater em alguma coisa? O Titanic era tão grande e resistente… Também tinha um monte de gente olhando e, ainda assim eles bateram e afundaram… Morreram tantas pessoas…

— Já disse que tenho sensor de aproximação. Se qualquer navio, ilha ou… "icebergs" se aproximarem, eu vou saber. — declarou soando irônico, pois dificilmente encontrariam um iceberg no Caribe, aliás, era impossível.

— Cadê o Frank?

— Está dentro da cabine.

— E… aquela história de tempestade. Hoje não vai chover, não é?

— Ah. Ah. Ah. Tá querendo pular fora do barco? — perguntou se acomodando na rede, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, divertindo-se com o pânico repentino da maruja.

— Não! E-eu só que estou… curiosa. Só isso.

— Você está apavorada! — acusou querendo olhá-la e encontrando somente escuridão. — Não vai acontecer nada, não se preocupe. — tranquilizou-a. — E não há previsão de chuva, se quer saber.

— Como sabe?

— Eu não senti cheiro de chuva! E tem a previsão do tempo que acompanho sempre. E se tiver previsão de tempestade, serei alertado por rádio.

— E os piratas? Eles existem de verdade? — Bella emendou.

— Sim. E são muito perigosos. São bandidos.

Bella se sentou na cama, interessada no assunto e muito medrosa.

— E… Já viu uma embarcação pirata? Com caveira e tudo? — perguntou sussurrando em sua direção, temendo ser escutada por alguém além do próprio Edward.

Claro que ele vira, aliás, já estivera a bordo de uma, certa vez. E não tinha orgulho de admitir. Estivera a bordo da embarcação dos Volturi; os maiores bandidos do Mar Caribenho.

— Sim. Já vi… — disse em tom de lamento e suspense. — Mais alguma pergunta?

Quando só o que ouviu não passava do suspiro da garota, respondeu:

— Ótimo! — disse fechando os olhos.

Mas o sono não vinha, e não viria tão cedo. Lá estava Bella e sua pouca roupa o fitando em pensamento. Lá estava ela tirando o vestido florido e restando somente aquela renda preta que vira, mais cedo, que secava no banheiro. E lá esta ele, imaginando o irreal, o que não acontecera; Bella, de costas para ele, soltando os colchetes de metal do sutiã. E prestes a se virar:

— Edward! — ela o chamou para a dimensão em que estavam. — Edward?

— O que é? — resmungou quando percebeu que as imagens eram só fruto de sua imaginação.

— É… Feliz aniversário… atrasado.

— O quê?

— Feliz aniversário atrasado. E antes que me pergunte como é que sei… Tinha documentos dentro da gaveta e foi impossível não ver. Faz uma semana… — concluiu se revirando na cama para dormir, pelo menos, é o que tentaria fazer.

Edward havia completado vinte e nove anos e nem se dera conta. Para ele ainda estava em meados dos vinte de oito.

Ele só acenou com a cabeça, como se ela o visse, e fechou os olhos para dormir. A garota ficou a alguns centímetros de distância, deitada e pensativa, pois, parecia que Edward não se lembrava da data o que significava que ninguém o havia parabenizado e que não ganhara nada.

Pensou que talvez pudesse presenteá-lo com alguma coisa. Que seria uma maneira de agradecer a "gentileza" de lhe dar carona.

Assim que chegassem na Venezuela, veria o que poderia fazer a respeito.

Quando Bella despertou na manhã seguinte, Edward já havia desaparecido. Não gostou disso porque queria preparar o café da manhã antes que ele acordasse. Queria fazer o possível para que ele não a achasse uma inútil, um estorvo.

Levantou-se e logo avistou a mesa posta com o café da manhã. Havia ovos, pães, café e leite. Percebeu que ele já tinha feito o desjejum. Havia um prato com resquícios de pão e ovos mexidos e uma xícara de café quase vazia.

Bem ao lado do prato separado para ela, havia uma embalagem transparente. Bella logo verificou a escova de dentes. Achou aquilo muito delicado da parte de Edward, que sabia que ela não trouxera nada além das "tralhas de mulherzinha" e muitas notas de dinheiro.

Assim que tomou café e lavou a louça suja, seguiu para o convés a procura do comandante.

O sol estava mais forte do que no dia anterior. Não havia colocado protetor e sentiu a ardência do bronzeado.

O mar estava calmo e mais límpido do que quando estavam mais próximos da costa. Se olhasse para fora, daria para ver alguns peixes nadando logo abaixo deles.

Encontrou Edward na popa, inclinado sobre o equipamento de mergulho.

— Bom dia. — ela saudou-o.

— Bom dia. — respondeu sem olhá-la, muito atarefado, mexendo aqui e ali.

— Obrigada pelo café. Estava ótimo. — disse timidamente e ouviu o silêncio — Que legal. Vai mergulhar. — entusiasmou-se e comentou sem receio.

— Sim. Vou trabalhar! — sorriu lembrando-se que ela achava que ele era um viajante vagabundo. — Vou tirar umas fotos.

— Isso ali é uma câmera? — perguntou apontando para os óculos de proteção e para um ponto bem no meio das lentes onde continha uma câmera pequena.

Edward seguiu a direção e confirmou, acenando positivamente.

Ambos ficaram calados por alguns minutos. Bella não se importou porque o estava observando vestir a roupa apertada, colocar os pés-de-pato e encaixar um tubo de respirador nas costas. Achava aquilo interessantíssimo.

Ele veria tudo lá embaixo sem se preocupar em emergir para respirar. Ela ficou encantada com a ideia e nem pensou quando perguntou:

— E... eu posso ir também?

— O que? Mergulhar? — ele perguntou descrente, sorrindo ironicamente. — Não. — respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de pensar.

Era só o que faltava. Ela queria segui-lo até em sua atividade favorita quando viajava em mar aberto.

— Por que…?

— Porque não.

— Mas…

— Você trouxe algum equipamento de mergulho dentro da bolsa? — inquiriu soberbamente e não obteve resposta. — Então…

Bella abaixou a cabeça, derrotada e de repente, veio-lhe uma lembrança:

— Mas eu vi que você tem dois.

— O outro está quebrado.

— Que pena. — disse comprimindo os lábios, aborrecida, porém, engatou. — Mas… se tivesse o segundo equipamento… você me levaria?

Ela o encarou docemente. Nem parecia a peste que se infiltrara em sua casa e acabara com o dia anterior do marujo.

Inevitavelmente, ele sentiu uma pontada no coração e não sabia o que aquilo significava, só percebeu que baixou a guarda e respondeu procurando fazê-lo com sinceridade:

— Mergulhar é muito perigoso.

Edward se levantou e mesmo sendo o equipamento muito pesado, não teve problemas em se locomover para a plataforma de salto, junto ao traseira da embarcação.

— Tome cuidado com os tubarões. — ela recomendou sem saber que aquela área não haveria tubarões devido a temporada.

Edward verificou um relógio velho ligado ao tubo de oxigênio e saltou no mar. Ele logo emergiu para colocar os óculos e o respirador. E com uma última olhadela para Bella, frustrada por ficar de fora da aventura, afundou e sumiu nas águas azuis.

Bella ficou sentada um tempo, observando a transparência da água engolir Edward conforme este ia mais fundo. Não pode evitar a inveja que se apossou de si. Queria muito mergulhar, pois nunca fizera a experiência.

Sentiu uma dor no coração com a resposta esfarrapada de Edward quando ela pediu que fosse levada. Estava claro que ele não se importava se ela ficasse de fora, na verdade, esperava que ela ficasse bem longe dele.

— Mas que calor! — reclamou da alta temperatura que começou a incomodá-la

Resolveu nadar para se refrescar.

Foi ao banheiro, onde deixara sua roupa estendida para secar, e trocou as roupas de Edward, por sua íntima renda preta. Lembrou que assim que atracassem compraria uma dúzia de biquínis para passar os quarenta dias no veleiro.

Pronta, seguiu para a plataforma e mergulhou passando a nadar despreocupada. E depois de determinado tempo, relaxou tanto que quase cochilou enquanto boiava de braços aberto, como se estivesse abraçando o céu, como se fizesse parte do mar, como se fosse uma partícula minúscula de todo o aguaceiro.

— O que tá fazendo? — Edward perguntou assim que emergiu como um tufão imprevisível.

— Ahh… — o grito de Bella foi interrompido quando a água salgada lhe invadiu a garganta.

Ficou tão desorientada que parecia um peixe fora d'água tentando voltar para seu habitat. Debatia-se buscando o equilíbrio corporal.

Quando Edward percebeu que ela entrara em pânico e que se afogaria, segurou-a pelos braços e tentou trazê-la para junto de si, lutando para manter os dois emersos enquanto Bella tossia feito condenada.

Ela tentava, desesperadamente, respirar regularmente enquanto soltava os "Cof, Cof's e Edward ouvia preocupado.

Ela tentava boiar e ao mesmo tempo tirar o excesso de água dos cabelos que escorriam para sua face, o que tornava a visão cômica.

Quando tudo parecia sob controle, respirações normalizadas, e ambos fixos com parte dos corpos para fora da água, Bella tomou conhecimento das mãos fortes envolvendo os seus braços. Edward também percebeu que aquela proximidade era descartável, já que Bella já se recuperara do quase afogamento, mas não conseguiu se desvencilhar.

Face a face eles ficaram trocando olhares, como se tivessem parado no tempo e no espaço. Só alguns centímetros separavam seus rostos, talvez milímetros, talvez eles é que estivessem se aproximando deliberadamente. Eles que estavam prestes a...

— Tem protetor solar no banheiro. — Edward disse, incoerentemente. — Deveria usar.

Ele soltou-a e começou a nadar em direção à escada do veleiro. Saiu se amaldiçoando mentalmente por quase beijar a desvairada. Se a tivesse beijado ali, só Deus sabia o que aconteceria depois.

— O quê? — Bella perguntou atônita, ciente do que quase aconteceu e estranhamente frustrada por não ter acontecido.

— Seu rosto está… vermelho. — explicou já no último degrau.

— Ah, sim. — disse fitando a distância, intrigada. — Obrigada por… me lembrar.

Bella ficou um tempo ainda dentro da água, sem intenção de voltar para a embarcação. Ficava repassando o que quase acontecera.

— Será que ele é gay? — perguntou baixinho.

Era aquilo ou ela simplesmente não era o tipo do marujo. E descobrir aquilo a deixou muito frustrada e, por incrível que parecesse, magoada. Ela o tinha visto nu e quase se atirou sobre ele e quando só o que poderia acontecer era um beijo, ele nem dera importância e se desvencilhara dela como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

— Eu não sou doente! — resmungou batendo os punhos, espirando água.

— O que?

— Nada, comandante. Nada.

— Vai subir ou vai ficar aqui mesmo, porque eu vou desancorar!

— Está bem, eu já estou indo! Já estou indo!

Edward coçou a cabeça desesperado, pois teria que ajudá-la a subir as grades de proteção, como no dia anterior. E lembrava-se, principalmente, da parte em que ela tropeçou e caiu sobre ele.

"Maldição! Que ela não caia sobre mim. Que ela não caia sobre mim…", repetia em pensamento, transtornado com o poder daquela criatura sobre as reações de seu corpo. "Não olhe para diretamente para ela. Não olhe para ela…","Ela é feia e não é atraente. Ela feia e não é atraente…"

Mas assim que Bella subiu as escadas, fez um esforço colossal para não pegar a mão de Edward estendida para ela. Não queria a ajuda dele, nem para se sentir mulher.

— Não preciso, obrigada. — disse ressentida.

Ela conseguiu sozinha, mas Edward não compreendeu o acontecera para ela marchar furiosa pelo convés daquela forma e muito menos para ela se calar quase completamente o restante do dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah, comentem!<strong>


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 - Juan Griego**

O que ela não tinha? O que ela não tinha? Por que Edward não gostava dela?

Não limpara o suficiente? Até cozinhara para os dois no jantar dessa noite, pelo menos, tentara. Tudo bem que quebrada o guincho, atrasara a viagem, mexera em suas coisas e mudara tudo de lugar, mas não era para tanto! Ele não gostava dela nenhum pouquinho?

Bella se remexeu sobre a rede irritada por não compreender a cabeça do velejador. E depois dizem que as mulheres é que são complicadas.

— Saia daí! — Edward disse, de repente, quando, talvez pela milésima vez, a maluca revirou inquieta em meio a suspiros.

Como combinado na noite anterior, eles haviam trocado. Bella deitara na rede, enquanto Edward ficara com a cama.

Fazia meia hora que havia deitado, e contou, com aquela, onze vezes que a maluca fazia barulho. Achou que ela não se adaptara à rede, então, era melhor trocarem de vez, assim, ambos conseguiriam dormir.

— Achei que estava dormindo. — comentou a maruja, fitando o comandante, em pé, olhando-a do alto.

— Fica difícil dormir com um peixe fora d'água dormindo com você no mesmo ambiente. — confessou segurando o lençol e um travesseiro. — Você não fica quieta nunca!

— Desculpe… é que…

— Não gosta de redes. — completou. — Vamos, você fica com a cama.

— Eu gosto sim. É que…

Não. Não podia dizer que estava tentando desvendá-lo o dia inteiro. Nunca. Seria o mesmo que dizer que não parava de pensar nele. O que não era exatamente uma mentira, mas…

— Olha. Eu entendo seja lá o que for. Agora… — ele indicou para a cama.

Bella torceu os lábios e, tímida por ter atrapalhado seu sono, levantou-se, desengonçada, caminhando com os pés, calçados com as meias, sobre o piso. Carregou consigo o lençol com que dormia e se jogou na cama suspensa.

Edward deitou na rede sentindo o calor que Bella deixara. Ela fizera o mesmo, sentindo, ao se acomodar, a temperatura agradável que o velejador deixara ali.

Depois de longos pensamentos maliciosos, das duas cabeças, ambos devidamente adaptados, finalmente caíram no sono.

— Bella?... Bella? — uma voz ao longe a chamou. — Bella?

A tripulante foi despertando, aos poucos, e fechava os olhos rejeitando a claridade. Deitada com a face voltada para cima, as primeiras imagens que seu cérebro captou eram bem turvas. Mas ainda assim, sabia que não reconhecia o dono daquela silhueta.

Era uma estranha. Uma mulher de estatura mediana, quase baixa, tinha os cabelos puramente castanhos e encaracolados. Tinha o rosto jovial, muito bonito, e a cor da pele era de um uniforme bronzeado. Vestia pouca roupa, um biquíni no busto e um short de algodão.

— Quem é você? — Bella perguntou se sentando rapidamente, esfregando os olhos.

— Não tenha medo. — a mulher ergueu os braços. — Edward… Edward me mandou aqui.

— E onde ele está? — perguntou desconfiada, olhando atrás dela, preocupada com o sumiço do comandante e com a invasão de uma desconhecida.

— Ele está com Peter.

— Quem é Peter?

Foi então que a maruja caiu em si e notou que haviam atracado. O veleiro não balançava como antes e o som do motor era ausente.

— Peter é meu marido. — a estranha sorriu. — E Edward é nosso amigo há muitos anos e me mandou aqui para dar boas vindas.

— Ah… — ela suspirou e bocejou preguiçosamente. — Isso é maravilhoso. — comentou contente por conhecer amigos do comandante.

Perguntou-se se ela conhecia Edward tão bem para poder compartilhar informações sobre ele, e quem sabe, conhecê-lo a fundo, conhecer seu tipo de mulher ou,… opção sexual.

— Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. Meu nome Charlotte.

— E eu sou… — pausou, constrangida, estendendo a mão. — Acho que já sabe que me chamo Bella. É um prazer.

— Bem,… por que não levanta para eu te mostrar Juan Griego? Edward me contou que precisa de roupas e… tudo. Acho que eu sei o lugar.

— Verdade? — torceu o nariz, aborrecida. — Ele pediu que você me ajudasse?

— Algum problema?

Muitos problemas. Acreditou que Edward mostraria os pontos turísticos da ilha e não que daria um jeito de se livrar dela mais uma vez, designando a tarefa de aturá-la para outra pessoa. Achou que seria interessante passear com ele.

— Não… eu só achei que… Nada! — sacudiu a cabeça. — Esqueça. Agradeceria se me fizesse companhia, Charlotte. Mas eu não quero incomodá-la.

— Imagine. Vai ser muito divertido. — comentou animada. — Então a gente faz o seguinte; você se arruma, nós tomamos café na minha casa e depois te levo em alguns lugares bem bacanas. O que acha?

— Nossa. Eu gostaria muito.

E foi o que fizeram. Assim que Bella se aprontou, pegando uma boa quantia em dinheiro, as duas seguiram para a praia e a tripulante clandestina pode vislumbrar pela primeira vez, sua primeira parada da expedição.

O cais estava lotado de embarcações de todos os tamanhos não deixando quase nenhum espaço entre uma e outra. Caminhando pelo píer ficou encantada com a quantidade de pessoas circulando para lá e para cá. Os quiosques estavam lotados. E os guarda-sóis coloridos estavam ocupando quase toda a área — da orla até onde a água do mar atingia a areia.

— Wau! Quanta gente!

— É temporada de férias. — Charlotte explicou, com as mãos nas costas. — E então, como conheceu Edward?

— Ele não contou?

— Bem, eu não tive a oportunidade de perguntar. Mas, já que estamos aqui,… prefiro saber pela dona da flechada.

— Dona da fechada? O que…? — pausou demoradamente para raciocinar. — Ah, não! Não temos nada!

— Ah, está escondendo o ouro. Diga! Como o fisgou?

— O quê? — Bella levou a mão direita à boca, envergonhada. — Não! Acredite em mim quando digo que não temos nada. Nada mesmo!

— Então? Como é que conseguiu uma vaga dentro do Elizabeth? Ele nunca viajou acompanhado. Pelo menos até onde eu sei, ele tem aversão a companhia. — admirada a anfitriã comentou. — Como conseguiu entrar no coração dele?

— Olha, é sério! Nós somos…

Não! Não adiantava dizer que eram somente amigos. Charlotte não ia acreditar naquele velho e maldito clichê. E pensando para o lado positivo, parecia que Edward não era gay coisa nenhuma. Restava, então, a teoria de que ela não era o tipo de mulher por quem ele se interessaria.

— Depois falamos sobre isso. — deu de ombros. — Agora eu preciso que me diga onde estão as lojas, porque eu preciso de algo mais do que esse vestido florido e as roupas de Edward.

Charlotte sorriu quando ela deixou escapar que o velejador compartilhava as roupas dele. E aquilo não era nada bom. Não quando a tripulante tentava dizer que o velejador e ela não tinham envolvimento algum.

A esposa de Peter guiou Bella por vários pontos comercias, bancas, lojas e camelôs. Ficaram horas circulando debaixo do sol.

Bella ia acumulando sacolas conforme andava. Quando se deu conta, já tinha três chapéus sobre a cabeça, óculos de sol protegendo os olhos, tangas em volta do pescoço e quadril, um lindo biquíni vestindo-a e os braços marcados pelo esforço da atividade de carregar compras.

Charlotte, ofegante, também estava bem ocupada e se perguntou de onde viera tanto dinheiro.

Infelizmente, Bella ainda tinha um item para comprar; o presente de aniversário.

— Falta uma coisa! — Bella anunciou enquanto tropeçava.

— Só faltou comprar a ilha. Você tem muito dinheiro, mas não é para tanto.

Ela também quis perguntar o que ela fazia no veleiro só com a roupa do corpo, mas absteve-se.

— Não é para mim. — corrigiu. — É para o Edward.

— Aham! Que bonitinho! — Charlotte sorriu insinuante. — E o que tem em mente?

— Ah, eu não sei. O que sugere para um presente… de aniversário?

A esposa de Peter meneou a cabeça e fez um bico demonstrando o quanto estava impressionada em como as coisas estavam indo para o "novo casal".

— Edward está fazendo aniversário?

— Têm… oito dias. — a viajante contou de cabeça.

— Nossa! — a guia turística soltou uma interjeição. — A coisa está séria mesmo, não é?

— Do que está falando? — Bella inclinou a cabeça interrogativa.

Charlotte gargalhou longamente, mas não achava graça, achava aquilo maravilhoso. Edward finalmente encontrara alguém para compartilhar a vida.

— Hey, Charlotte. — um homem gritou a cem metros delas, sobre o píer. — Quem é a sua amiga?

Era um senhor de meia idade. Os cabelos cumpridos e grisalhos formavam uma cortina cinza que a corrente do ar assanhava e, por vezes, obstruía sua visão. Sua roupa gasta e manchada dava a impressão de que não era adepto a banhos. Segurava uma corda a qual tentava desenrolar.

— Hey, Harry! Essa é a namorada do Edward.

— Não… Não… — Bella interveio negando, fragilmente, com seu indicador.

— Quem? — Harry perguntou prendendo sua embarcação de pescaria à viga de madeira vertical do píer com a corda. — Que Edward?

— Do Elizabeth II!

— Não acredito que aquele americano filho da mãe se amarrou. — gritou a plenos pulmões e gargalhou longamente. — E com essa sereia? Não acredito!

— Pois é, ela não é linda? — gritou Charlotte, usando suas mãos como cone para propagar sua voz.

— Meus parabéns. — o velho gritou de volta. — Mandem o convite do casamento.

— Charlotte… — Bella a puxou pela mão e negou, desesperada, com a cabeça. — Não…

Ela olhou para o senhor e sorriu simpaticamente. Entrou em desespero quando ele conversou com uma senhora, provavelmente sua esposa, e apontou em sua direção contando a suposta novidade.

— Ah, Bella, relaxe! Todo mundo vai ficar feliz por ele. Todos conhecemos o Edward e ficamos felizes de saber que ele se apaixonou, finalmente, e que já pensa em casamento.

— Mas isso não é verdade!

— O quê? Ele não pediu sua mão? Mas que cretino! — disse olhando para o chão e pousou uma mão no ombro da viajante. — Não se preocupe. Ele vai pedir. Tenho certeza!

— Charlotte! Olhe bem para mim! — disse firmemente gesticulando exageradamente. — Edward e eu não temos nada. Nada!

— Como assim? Nada? — recuou e pôs a mão na cintura. — Já sei! Ele pediu que não contasse para ninguém? Ah, sei! É que quando os homens ganham fama de "imunes à paixão" eles ficam constrangidos de dizer o contrário.

Bella pensou como seu comandante ganhara aquele rótulo. Pensou nas mulheres com que se envolvera e ficou contente por nenhuma delas tê-lo feito se apaixonar. Mas fez cara de desgosto ao pensar que nem era digna de se envolver com ele, que não era o seu tipo de mulher.

— Mas não se preocupe. — disse a anfitriã. — Tenho certeza de que ele terá orgulho de expô-la. — apoiou-a dando tapinha em seu ombro. — Por que não paramos para comer alguma coisa. Que tal camarão… água de coco…

Bella se resignou e decidiu ficar calada. Simplesmente não conseguiu entender como fora de hóspede de Edward para namorada, noiva e futura esposa dele. Ouviu até sobre convites de casamento! E ele nem gostar dela gostava!

Sentadas sobre um guarda-sol, em uma mesa de um quiosque, Charlotte avistou Edward e Peter caminhando rumo ao píer, provavelmente para o Elizabeth. Ao lembrar das pesadas compras de Bella, e encarar os braços fortes do marido e do amigo, soube o que fazer:

— Hey Peter, Edward. Venham nos ajudar!

Bella olhou para a direção que ela acenava e gritava e entrou em pânico.

Ainda não conseguira desmentir a história que se deduzira e não daria tempo para se explicar devidamente no tempo em que os homens levariam até elas. Então:

— Não. Não! — repetiu desnorteada, quando os dois olharam para elas. — Não os chame. Por favor.

— Mas precisamos de ajuda com as compras. E temos que pensar no presente. E eu acho que eu tenho uma ideia. A gente se livra da carga pesada e vamos ao que interessa. Vai ser melhor assim, bobinha.

— Ah,… — Bella olhou em volta, procurando uma saída. — … então eu vou olhar uns lenços ali.

— Mas… quero te apresentar o meu homem!... Bella? — chamou-a quando ela se retirou abruptamente.

Tão rápido quanto na vez que entrou no veleiro de Edward, às escondidas, dois dias antes, ela correu para o primeiro camelô que passava por lá, tropeçando por causa da pressa.

Alguns segundos depois, os homens já estavam falando com Charlotte.

Para desespero de Bella, o velejador olhou para ela quando a esposa de Peter lhe falou alguma coisa. Temeu que fosse a respeito do suposto envolvimento deles. Para disfarçar que olhava naquela direção, ela pegou um chapéu pendurado para experimentar, para ocultar sua face vermelha e seus olhos no fitar aflito para o trio.

— A senhora vai comprar? — perguntou o ambulante em sua língua pátria, o espanhol, olhando-a com desconfiança.

— Oh, sim, só um minuto. É que eu tenho que… vê-lo contra a luz do sol. Isso. — mentiu e levou uma olhadela de desdém, como fosse uma turista louca. — Tradição familiar! — emendou e sorriu transmitindo confiança.

— Parece que ela comprou a ilha toda! — Edward comentou, horrorizado com a quantidade de sacolas.

— Bem, como você disse, ela não trouxe nada, então… O importante é que ela é muito legal. Você deu sorte.

Sem fazer ideia do que ela queria dizer, Edward olhou para Bella, ao lado do ambulante, e comentou pensando que Charlotte se referia a primeira passageira do Elizabeth II:

— Não diria sorte…

— Ah, esse Edward! — ela sorriu bebendo sua água de coco no canudo. — Por que vocês não levam as coisas para o veleiro? A Bella esqueceu… uma coisa.

— Inacreditável! O que poderia faltar?

Desinteressado, o velejador pegou as sacolas e Peter fez o mesmo. Já Charlotte, marchou para onde a mais nova amiga estava.

— E então, o que ela fez para convencê-lo? — Peter perguntou enquanto carregavam as compras. — A garota. — insistiu quando o amigo o fitou confuso.

Ele, que já havia contado parte da história, a parte em que levaria Bella para a Flórida. Suspirou como um derrotado. E perdera mesmo para Bella, e feio!

— Ela invadiu o veleiro. Só percebi a tragédia quando estava a quatro horas de Santa Lúcia. Não dava para voltar. Tinha que estar aqui o quanto antes, para trazer os medicamentos.

— Ela é bem esperta… Te passou a perna… Gostei dela.

— Não me diga!

— Bom, eu sou fã de qualquer pessoa que tenha conseguido te enganar. — confessou ironicamente. — E falando de enganar,… sabe do Jasper? Ele sumiu.

— A última vez que o vi foi na costa Jamaicana no fim do ano passado. Ele se casou, o nome dela é Alice. Uma boa pessoa. Disse que ia vender o veleiro para comprar uma casa. Idiota!

— Mais um que juntou as escovas de dentes. Quando é que vai fazer o mesmo?

— Quem sabe… nunca? Eu estou muito bem, obrigado, do jeito que estou; solteiro! Livre!

— Eu costumava pensar assim. Daí conheci Charlotte e conhece o resto da história.

Edward acompanhou seu olhar, na direção de Charlotte e Bella. Mas Peter percebeu que ele se demorou quando seus olhos encontraram sua tripulante. Notou que ali havia algo que o velejador, conhecendo-o como conhecia, juraria de pé junto que não existia.

— Eu sou diferente! — o viajante disse veementemente, ainda encarando Bella.

"Diferente... em aceitar a realidade!", Peter pensou sorrindo e ambos começaram a seguir para o veleiro.

— Uma festa? — Bella perguntou a Charlotte. — Um luau?

— Sim. Todo mundo vai estar. Todos os amigos dele. Vai ser muito divertido! Que tal amanhã a noite? Edward disse que precisa fazer umas coisas e que partirão daqui a dois dias, então…

— Um luau… — ela repetiu. — É! Gostei! Um luau vai ser um presente e tanto, não é?

— Ah, vai sim. Inesquecível!

Bella pensou que se fizesse o luau poderia retribuir o que Edward fizera por ela. Torcia para que ele gostasse, assim, começaria a gostar dela como ela se afeiçoara a ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Azul e verde. Eram as cores do lenço favorito dentre os que Bella comprara. O lenço o qual ela segurava duas pontas fazendo o tecido se estender sob e sobre o vento, como se estivesse flutuando entre as moléculas do ar.

Jogou-o na face e olhou, através da transparência, adiante da casa de Peter e Charlotte, o bangalô em frente à praia.

A casa era muito bonita. De um andar só, de pé direito alto. Toda a sua estrutura era de madeira, parecida com bambu. Havia uma varanda onde Bella estava de pé, apoiada à viga vertical do mesmo material que sustentava o teto.

E lá estava ele, olhando para ela. Lá estava Edward olhando-a a distância de algumas dezenas de metros.

Ela sabia que ele a olhava. Mas ele não percebeu que ela o observava, que era flagrado.

Edward abaixou os olhos, mas somente porque alguém o chamou. Alguém que aguardava e que estava louco para saber se poderia ajudá-lo.

— Edward? — Ben o abordou.

— Ben! — ele devolveu, contente por revê-lo.

A última vez que o marujo o vira, fora há oito meses, quando fazia o percurso em direção às Antilhas. Olhando-o agora, era o mesmo homem franzino de sempre, magro e alto, cabelo crespo e escuro, pele extremamente queimada pelo sol. Vestia uma camisa azul — sua cor favorita — e bermuda cumprida e florida.

E lá estava a aliança no anelar esquerdo simbolizando cinco anos de casamento. Edward não deixou passar despercebido que aquele era mais um amigo seu que se casara. Parecia que o mundo resolveu aderir àquele ritual o qual tinha aversão, aliás, o qual nem constava em seu vocabulário.

— Está com problemas com o Elizabeth? — Ben perguntou após apertar a mão do antigo conhecido. — Peter me contou que está procurando uma embarcação com rota para a costa americana.

— Sim, mas… Não… Bem, a carona não é para mim e sim para… uma amiga. — confessou com a voz baixa, com medo de ser ouvido por alguém. — Ela pagará um preço muito além do que você imagina.

— Bem, infelizmente eu não vou poder ajudar sua amiga, mesmo que ela pague muito bem. — Ben disse torcendo os lábios, encabulado por negar o pedido.

Edward, enquanto o escutava, tinha a mão direita no queixo com a expressão reflexiva, sem deixar transparecer sua frustração por seu plano estar ruindo. Havia falado com Peter e perguntado se tinha uma embarcação rumo a seu país de origem. A única disponível para seu plano era a de Ben.

— Além da minha família eu vou levar o Billy e a esposa, Sue. E o velho Lancelote VI só tem 24 pés, muito pequeno para sete pessoas. — disse Bem, contando com seus dois filhos. — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem. — o marujo sorriu torto. — Eu aviso ela.

— Mas espere aí. Não é essa garota que chegou com você?

— Sim. É ela.

— E ela não é a sua noiva? Por que nã…

Quando Ben achou estranho Edward não querer levar a própria noiva para seu destino, foi interrompido pela face branca do marujo.

— Espere! Noiva? — o velejador disse em meio a um sorriso forçado.

— Sim!

— Ah, não. Não. Ela não é minha noiva. — ele sacudiu a cabeça, negando veementemente.

— Então eu devo ter escutado coisas. — Ben coçou a cabeça, confuso pela informação que recebera mais cedo. — Agora eu preciso ir. Mais uma vez , desculpe por não poder ajudar sua amiga.

— Ela… vai entender. Não se preocupe.

Na verdade, Bella não iria entender porque ele não iria contar seu intento. Não havia necessidade de contar a ela que seu plano falhara.

Assim que Ben lhe deu as costas, Edward pôs as mãos na cabeça, perdido. Não tinha tido sorte ao tentar se livrar da maluca. Teria mesmo que levá-la até a Flórida. Prometera que ela iria de veleiro!

Olhou novamente para a varanda da casa dos amigos, e ali esta Bella olhando para ele. Quando os olhares se demoraram um no outro, ela abaixou os olhos e ele seguiu para o mar, com roupa e tudo, para esfriar a cabeça.

Lá ele ficou dando suas longas braças no mais fundo que pode, revoltado com sua pouca sorte.

Bella usou o longo lenço como um cobertor e ficou ali, quietinha observando o velejador se "divertir" na água, sem ter ideia de que ele estava frustrado por não conseguir se livrar dela.

Ela estava muito feliz pela festa de mais tarde, que já era organizada em um quiosque perto dali. Adorava a ideia de que o marujo não fazia ideia do que iria acontecer.

— Tudo pronto! — disse Charlotte assim que o sol se pôs, quando encontrou Bella na areia. — Peter vai distrair Edward enquanto acendemos a fogueira e colocamos algumas mesas e cadeiras na areia… Ele não vai suspeitar.

— Isso é muito bom.

—É…. — Charlotte disse colocando as mãos nas costas, numa posição de detetive. — Sabe, ele é um bom amigo. Ele merece isso.

As duas agora estavam caminhando pela areia úmida da beira do mar. As pequenas ondas atingiam seus pés descalços fazendo-as sentir a queda da temperatura daquele horário. Bella achou aquela temperatura era tão baixa quanto o coração de Edward em relação a ela:

— Ele é um pouco ranzinza, mas… eu quero compensar o que ele está fazendo por mim. Mas não deixa de ser ranzinza!

— Ora, importante é que se amam! — a anfitriã retorquiu, sorrindo, encantando-se pela suposta relação.

— Charlotte! Pela milésima vez. Edward e eu não temos nada. Nós nem mesmo nos conhecemos direito. Eu invadi o veleiro dele há dois dias e acho que ele nem gosta muito de mim por isso.

— Como assim? — ela arqueou a sobrancelha. — Peter falou a mesma coisa na noite passada, mas… eu pensei que era brincadeira.

Bella negou com a cabeça, inconformada com o poder de dedução distorcido da nova amiga. Nem mesmo o próprio marido dizendo a verdade ela acreditava.

— Eu o conheci há dois dias. — reforçou desesperada. — Eu não acho que deve ter dado tempo para casamento. Não acha?

— Ah… — sua boca abriu repetidas vezes. — Mas eu pensei que…

— Pensou errado. — Bella disse. — E ele me detesta. Por eu ter invadido a casa dele, sabe?

— Não!... Ele não te detesta. Vocês até não podem ter nada como diz, mas ele não detesta você. Impossível!

Charlotte viu que no jantar da noite passada, no bangalô, ele a olhou como se tivessem algo entre eles. Era impossível que Edward não gostasse da mulher a qual encarava tão intensamente.

— Eu não concordo. Não percebeu quando ele praticamente me obrigou a ficar com vocês enquanto ele dormia no veleiro? — Bella perguntou.

— Ele só queria que você ficasse mais confortável em nosso quarto de hóspedes. Não quer dizer que ele não goste de você.

— Eu ainda não concordo que ele goste de mim, mas… — deu de ombros e emendou ao se lembrar de algo. — Então, como o conheceu? O Edward?

— Bem, eu conheci através de Peter. — ela respondeu, ainda desconfiada do envolvimento entre os viajantes. — Eu sei que eles se conhecem desde a infância. Não cheguei a fazer muitas perguntas… da vida pessoal, então, sei muito pouco. O que posso dizer é que ele tem paixão pelo Elizabeth e que viajou nesse veleiro a vida toda com o pai dele. Mas Peter me disse que ele o perdeu numa tempestade há uns quinze anos e desde então, vive sozinho em alto-mar.

— Ele perdeu o pai…?

— É… e nunca acharam o corpo. Às vezes eu penso que ele nunca abandonou o veleiro por causa do pai e por uma tal garrafa com uma mensagem. Eu sei que a mãe dele não suporta a ideia dele viajar o mundo em alto-mar, por causa da morte do marido. Ele brigou com a família por desistir da vida em terra firme e não visita eles há anos.

— Ele deve ter ficado arrasado… Pobrezinho. — Bella comentou olhando a areia.

— Olha… e eu só estou te contanto isso porque eu sei que ele não te detesta como você diz. Pelo contrário, acho que ele gosta muito de você.

— Acha mesmo?

— Oh, acho…

Bella sorriu animada. Lembrou-se que ele a encarara mais cedo. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas acreditou que era algo bom. E agora acreditava ainda mais. E Charlotte o conhecia, então, podia confiar em suas palavras.

"Talvez ele goste de mim!", saltitou internamente e seus olhos brilharam.

Agora estava ainda mais ansiosa por mais tarde.

Dalí a algumas horas, Edward estava pensando nela… novamente. Nela e em seu jeito desastrado, na forma com que ela não parava de falar e perguntar sobre as mais diversas coisas. Não! Não suportaria até a Flórida! Não tinha psicológico para tanto. Contudo, não tinha escolha.

— Falou com o Ben? — Peter perguntou quando adentrou a varanda e encontrou o velejador.

— Sim. — Edward respondeu apoiado sobre o parapeito da sacada, segurando a latinha de cerveja.

Uma segunda bebida, fechada e equilibrada sobre a madeira do parapeito, foi estendida para Peter que a abriu e se serviu de bom grado.

— E…?

— Não tem vaga. — Edward bebeu um grande gole da bebida, como que para se conformar com a realidade. — Ben vai levar a família e outro casal. Sem chances para a dondoca. Sem chances de eu me livrar dela.

— Você parece tão decepcionado. — comentou com tom irônico, sabendo da festa tramada pela tripulante e por sua esposa.

— Eu queria… Não, não. Eu quero muito seguir viagem sozinho, sem ninguém no meu pé, sem uma mulher chata buzinando no meu ouvido. Sem alguém remexendo as minhas coisas… Ben é o único que está indo para a Flórida. Ele, minha única esperança de…

— Sua única esperança de se livrar de mim! — murmurou Bella, ainda absorvendo a frase, da soleira da porta.

Ela havia ido atrás de Peter e Edward para finalmente levá-los até o luau, onde dezenas de pessoas já aguardavam o aniversariante. E chegava exatamente na parte da frase em que seu comandante explanava sua manobra evasiva.

— Ah,… — ele abriu a boca, surpreso, não por ser flagrado ao dizer o que tinha dito, mas pela imagem que foi capturada por suas retinas.

Ela estava muito linda. Os cabelos soltos ostentavam uma flor de cor branca e azul na lateral da cabeça. A cor se destacava na cortina escura de mechas castanhas, realçavam seus olhos claros e combinava com o vestido branco que se estendia até pouco acima dos joelhos. Toda sua pele perdeu o tom avermelado dando lugar a um leve bronzeado.

Edward se concentrou brevemente nos seios que subiam e desciam e se flagrou imaginando que essa seria sua reação quando ele a tocasse…

— Eu não acredito que mentiu para mim! — a tripulante gritou, trêmula, tentando esconder a mágoa e aflorar, sem reservas, sua ira.

— Olha… — Peter ergueu os braços, andando de volta de onde havia entrado. — …eu estou… indo. — disse cauteloso, desejando, com os olhos "boa sorte!" para o amigo que estava com problemas.

Edward o fuzilou e o chamou de traidor, mentalmente, por estar sendo abandonado num momento como aquele.

Quando Peter deu as costas para os dois, quando estava lamentando por seu amigo à mercê de uma mulher furiosa, Bella fuzilava Edward como se fosse bater nele. Sua respiração já havia acelerado há muito tempo e seu coração acompanhou a reação negativa. Seu peito subia e descia porque estava furiosa.

— Você prometeu que me levaria até a Flórida! — continuou em meio a longas expirações. — Mas está tramando pelas minhas costas. Prestes a me apunhalar.

— Olha, não é nada disso, tá! — Edward finalmente conseguiu dizer algo. — Você entendeu tudo errado.

— Você, senhor Cullen, é um mentiroso!

— Eu não menti! — franziu o cenho, desgostando da forma com que seu caráter era julgado. — Eu só… achei que seria melhor se você fosse direto para a Flórida, sem tantas paradas que irei fazer. — explicou hesitante, sabendo que nem ele acreditava em suas palavras.

— É mentira! Não acredito em você!

— Mas é verdade. Vou demorar muito para chegar até Flórida. Se eu conseguisse uma outra embarcação…

— Poderia se livrar de mim! — completou enlouquecida e correu para a escada da sacada, descendo os degraus com rapidez e afundando os pés na areia.

— Como eu disse… — disse indo atrás dela. — Seria o melhor para todo mundo.

— Só se for para você, não é mesmo? — girou os calcanhares ficando de frente para ele. — Como eu disse,... você é um mentiroso, porque prometeu que me levaria! Mentiroso! Traidor!

Agora, quem estava respirando desregulamente era o marujo, furioso por seu caráter estar sendo rotulado daquela forma. Não era crime nenhum querer todo o seu espaço de volta e retornar a ter como companhia, única e exclusivamente, sua ave falastrona.

— Quer saber? Tanto faz! Acredite no que quiser! — deu de ombros.

Desistindo de convencê-la, deu-lhe as costas e caminhou para o lado leste da praia, em direção ao luau. E partiu sem ter a oportunidade de explicar que tentara achar uma outra embarcação e não que a deixaria à míngua.

Mas antes que a distância o impedisse de ouvir, Bella falou com a voz esganiçada, deixando claro o quanto está magoada:

— Só… acreditei que… cumpriria com sua palavra… Acho que me enganei.

Então, Bella se encaminhou para a direção contrária a de Edward, pisando e chutando a areia, sentindo os olhos marejados e o coração apertado. Não só seus planos haviam sido destruídos, mas sua esperança de que o velejador gostasse dela.

Agora estava claro que ele, definitivamente, não gostava de sua tripulante invasora.

* * *

><p><strong>70 visitas no último post e um coment? Vamos lá pessoal, vocês podem fazer melhor que isso.<strong>

**Até breve!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Edward deu um meio giro, para encarar os olhos que tinha certeza que tinham mágoa. Bella, porém, já havia disparado.

— Você e sua boca grande, Edward! — disse, num disparo de remorso, para si mesmo e voltou na direção em que caminhava.

Marchava de cabeça baixa, com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda. Sua mente dava voltas, seu coração parecia inexplicavelmente inquieto. Não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer. Pensou em ir atrás de sua tripulante, ou ex, mas achou aquilo desnecessário, além de patético.

— Não tenho que fazer nada! Ela que acredite no que quiser! — urrou inconformado por estar pensando na desvairada e em seu sentimentalismo feminino. — Me chamou de traidor. Traidor!... Ingrata!

Não iria abandoná-la , só tinha buscado uma saída estratégica para ambas as partes. Não entendia o porquê dela não compreender. Seria o melhor para os dois. Ele recuperaria seu espaço e ela chegaria a Flórida num tempo muito menor do que iria fazer no Elizabeth e seu _tour_ pelo Caribe.

— Mulheres! Mulheres!

Por isso mantinha distância segura delas. Por isso seus relacionamentos não passavam do carnal, porque o afetivo parecia-lhe um pesadelo do qual nunca teria a curiosidade de se aventurar.

— Mulheres. Todas loucas! — chutou e uma rajada de areia saltou do chão. — Todas…

Seus pensamentos em relação ao mundo feminino somente pararam porque se deparou com excessivas luzes, fumaça provinda de uma fogueira e dezenas de pessoas portando seus copos de bebidas diversas. Todos circundavam alegremente a tocha gigante.

— Mas o que…?

Se soubesse que tinha luau na ilha teria se aprontado, vestido algo melhor do que sua bermuda e camisa velha. Não que os outros convidados estivessem vestindo alguma moda, mas… Deus, estava parecendo um pescador recém-chegado do mar! Achou até que estava cheirando a peixe.

— O Edward é um bom companheiro. O Edward é um bom companheiro. O Edward é um bom companheirooo. Ninguém pode negar. — cantou a multidão em uníssono e repetiram a cantiga deixando o velejador encabulado.

O grande número de vozes se juntou e formou uma melodia e sincronia imperfeitas, mas eram tantas que não se podia identificar os inúmeros desafinados.

— Mas o que está acontecendo?

— Ora, é o seu aniversário! — Charlotte se destacou na multidão caminhando para frente, em sua direção, sorrindo.

Charlotte também se vestira para festa. Como Bella se prepara quando o marujo a vira momentos antes, na breve discussão.

— Mas como soub…? — Edward disse, cortando-se num rompante de lembrança. — Bella! A senhorita Swan, a bisbilhoteira! — sussurrou a última parte.

— Onde ela está? — Charlotte inquiriu curiosa, procurando a tripulante do Elizabeth por cima do ombro do marinheiro. — Aonde a Bella foi?

— Ah… — murmurou, pondo a mão na testa.

— Não encontrou com ela? — a anfitriã perguntou e recebeu como resposta um meneio de cabeça. — E para onde ela foi?

— Eu não… Olha, esqueça ela um instante. Por que fizeram isso? — perguntou, não chateado, mas em dúvida se merecia todo o evento.

— É a sua festa! E a ideia foi da Bella. Gostou? — perguntou excessivamente animada. — Nós vamos nos divertir a noite toda! — ergueu o copo em um brinde que se propagou por todos os festeiros.

— Ela… fez o quê?

— Ela queria te dar um presente e convidamos seus amigos para completar seus 29 anos. Não é demais? — deu um gole em sua bebida. — A Bella vai demorar? E onde está Peter?

— E-eu não… — disse perdido, olhando em volta, sem saber se procurava Peter ou Bella. — E-eu não sei… não sei.

— Eu pedi que ele te distraísse e ele desaparece! — reclamou procurando o marido na multidão. — Homens!

— Não foi culpa dele, é que… Ah, esqueça. Eu… vou procurar os dois.

Arrependimento. Culpa. Peso na consciência. Os sinônimos dominaram a cabeça de Edward. Chegou a engolir em seco quando lembrou das recentes palavras cheias de amargura de sua maruja. E nem sabia o porquê de estar dando tanta atenção àquele detalhe.

— Eu posso ir. — Charlotte interveio, pegando seu braço, contendo-o quando deu um passo para trás. — Você fica e aproveita a festa.

— Não. — disse firmemente. — Eu vou! — disse andando para trás.

Charlotte deixou a missão para o aniversariante e voltou para a gigante caixa de som para iniciar a primeira música da noite, essa que só estava começando.

— E aonde é que o americano vai? — Billy gritou erguendo seu copo de rum, derramando parte dela com sua afobação. — E onde está a beleza da sua noiva?

Edward olhou para trás e franziu o cenho. Estranhou o fato de que aquela era a segunda pessoa a mencionar que ele estava noivo.

— Billy! — Charlotte gritou na direção do senhor, com a face desesperada. — Daqui a pouco ele está volta, não se preocupe. Continuem se divertindo. — ela disse a todos e votou-se para sussurrar para Edward. — Acho que é um mal entendido. Anda, vai atrás da Bella e do Peter! — gesticulou, dispensado-o.

Edward marchou em direção ao bangalô, mas não sabia o que diria à desvairada, decerto torceu até para não encontrá-la hoje, assim, não teria que se resignar e pedir que ela fosse a festa que ela mesma preparara para ele.

E lá estava o sentimento de arrependimento novamente, pesando em suas costas. Lembrou-se de Bella toda linda em sua roupa branca em contrate com seu leve bronzeado. Estava vestida para o luau. Para a sua festa.

Imaginou sua animação quando foi atrás dele e de seu amigo e da decepção que sentiu ao saber que ele cogitara abandoná-la…

Avistou Peter andando em sua direção e sentiu frustração, pois a culpa era dele também:

— Muito obrigado por ter me avisado que estavam fazendo uma festa para mim. Você é um amigo e tanto. Eu realmente não preciso de inimigos.

— Era uma surpresa! Se eu contasse a Charlotte me matava. A Bella também e… falando nela. Você vacilou feio com ela! Ela preparou tudo e…

— Tá! Eu já sei! Não precisa falar.

— E o que você vai fazer? — cruzou os braços, inquisitivo. — Vai se desculpar…?

— Eu não tenho que me desculpar! Eu só estava tentando ajudá-la. Você sabe muito bem!

— O que eu sei é que você magoou a garota. Agora… o que você vai fazer para se redimir… é por sua conta! — sacudiu os ombros e apontou . — E se quer uma dica. Ela foi por ali! Boa sorte!

Peter passou por ele e deu alguns tapinhas em seu ombro antes de seguir em direção à fogueira. Edward pensou em segui-lo, deixar a tripulante maluca para trás e ver se encontrava alguém para curtir a noite. Entretanto, sua consciência pesava demais para pensar em outra mulher ou pessoa que não fosse a linda e entristecida clandestina.

**Capítulo 13.2**

Marchou carrancudo. Contudo, marchou lentamente, adiando o encontro tanto quanto fosse possível. De acordo com Peter, ela havia ido para o lado das embarcações, sendo assim, teria um bom tempo para pensar no que diria até lá.

— Não! Não vou pedir desculpas! Só vou dizer para ir ao luau. Só isso! Não tenho que me desculpar, eu não fiz nada de errado. — disse após sua cabeça girar a procura de ajuda.— O que, afinal, ela quer de mim? Um pacto de sangue? Que eu dance a dança da amizade? Ah, que ridículo! Como se eu tivesse alguma obrigação com ela. Eu nem conheço ela!

Decerto não a conhecia, o que tornava aquela conectividade bizarra que sentia pela mulher algo impossível de se entender.

E por mais que adiasse, chegou a seu destino, a primeira opção de fuga de Bella.

Fez que ia adentrar o convés e estacou covardemente. Olhou para trás e girou o corpo para se preparar para… Sim! Iria fugir. Quando ficou sobre o pé de apoio, avistou ao longe uma silhueta familiar ao lado de seu furioso pai, o almirante Stefan Morgan.

— Ah, essa não!

A última vez que falara com Maria fora há mais de um ano, quando ela interpretara que havia sido pedida em casamento por ele. Na ocasião ela entendera tudo errado quando, ele totalmente bêbado, falou de uma certa proposta que tinha para ela. Mas a proposta nada tinha a ver com casamento, e sim com uma fuga da festa do filho de Billy, o até então formando em advocacia.

Só queria uma diversão noturna particular e não um compromisso até sua morte! Mas no lugar de esclarecer o assunto, ela se afobara e fora contar a "novidade" à família.

Jasper dissera que o almirante ficara furioso quando soube que Edward escapara no dia seguinte ao "pedido" e nunca mais dera as caras. Até o momento.

Agora o velejador tinha dois problemas. Uma era Isabella e outro era Maria. Pensaria no mais próximo a ele. Mas não o mais fácil.

Maria, de repente, olhou em sua direção e ele se sentiu impelido a saltar para o interior do Elizabeth II, batendo contra o chão com violência. Espiou quando não era mais observado e ergueu-se para caminhar, sabendo que a tripulante estava lá, ou passara por lá, visto que havia apagado as luzes do veleiro antes de sair.

Deduziu que ela estava lá embaixo, então, seguiu para lá. Entretanto, ao passar a alguns centímetros da porta da cabine, escutou algo imprevisível e ao mesmo tempo familiar:

— Traidor! Mentiroso!... Traidor! Mentiroso! — tagarelou Frank.

— O quê? — resmungou o velejador após sobressaltar. — De que diabos dos lados você tá?

— Traidor! Mentiroso!... Traidor! Mentiroso! — repetiu a ave convicta.

— Ah, o que que é? Vai ficar do lado dela agora? Quem é o traidor afinal? Hã? — Edward reclamou e interrompeu bruscamente sua revolta. — E… ela tá muito brava? Hein? O que mais ela disse? — sondou a ave. — Acha que ela vai me escutar? Hã?

— Traidor! Mentiroso!... Traidor! Mentiroso!

— Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta. — torceu os lábios e parou ao baque pesado no andar de baixo. — Escutou isso? Ela deve estar destruindo tudo lá embaixo. — coçou a cabeça. — Pelo menos vou ter minha casa de volta, com a minha bagunça e… um pouco de sujeira nunca me matou. Se bem que… Não! Vai ser muito melhor tudo ser como era antes, não acha?

— Uh, Mentiroso! — Frank desmentiu.

— É melhor lembrar de que a minha família foi quem te salvou do tráfico de aves se não quiser voltar para o seu habitat natural, sua avizinha traíra. E não me olhe como se eu estivesse enrolando para entrar lá! Eu não tenho medo dela! E principalmente, não ligo para o que ela pensa!

Ao terminar de falar achou um absurdo o fato de ter a sensação de que estava mentindo para si mesmo e que se sentia sim receoso de encontrá-la.

— Quando foi que fiquei tão covarde?

Deixando a filosofia de lado, encaminhou-se para seu destino como se estivesse indo para a forca.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem, senão vou achar que ninguém está lendo.<strong>

**Abraços,**

**Myssie.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

— Maldita bolsa pesada! — Bella reclamou com a voz esganiçada, enquanto arrastava, de tronco inclinado, a grande carga pelo piso.

Ainda bem que havia se lembrado de comprar uma bolsa grande, assim, poderia embalar tudo o que comprara — em vez de ter que fazer a mudança inesperada através de várias sacolas nas mãos. Já era humilhante demais ser escorraçada.

— Acho que comprei coisas demais!

Agradeceu por estar tão ocupada preparando-se para a mudança de meio de transporte, para a embarcação do tal Ben, assim, não se ocuparia em se esvair em lágrimas que nem mesmo compreendia o porquê de querer derramá-las.

E daí que Edward definitivamente não gostava dela e de sua estadia em sua casa? E daí se sua intenção sempre fora se livrar dela? Não devia estar tão chateada! O velejador mentiroso era só um estranho que logo nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo!

— Tanto faz! — disse a si mesma, arrastando a bolsa em direção à escada.

Entretanto, seu coração estava triste e o sentimento estava claro em sua face. Estava magoada, terrivelmente magoada. Até mais do que com Felix e sua traição, e quase tanto quanto com o pai, que sempre que podia dava um jeito de demonstrar que a filha não nascera para o negócio da família.

— Por que as coisas nunca dão certo para mim?

— Talvez seja porque você gasta muito tempo falando. — Edward disse, descendo o primeiro degrau da escada, encarando a visão cômica da maluca arrastando sua bagagem. — Está de mudança?

Sua expressão diferia muito da de quando discutiram minutos antes. Edward não estava mais furioso. Ao contrário. Tentava esconder a face de arrependimento com seu sorriso esnobe e indiferente. Não queria sentir remorso. Era estranho demais e não combinava com ele.

Bella, porém, limitou-se a somente continuar respirando e voltar para a cama na qual havia algumas peças de roupa largadas, prontas para serem guardadas para a mudança.

O marujo ficou constrangido quando ela não respondeu sua pergunta sarcástica e se inquiriu se devia mesmo estar ali, prestes a enfrentar uma mulher que pensava, por algum motivo feminista idiota, que fora traída por ele.

— Oh! Ela perdeu a fala! — brincou. — Que ótimo!

O instante de brincadeira passou quando recebeu uma olhadela furiosa. Bella não estava para piadas e pelo que se podia captar em seu olhar, era melhor o marujo nem tentar. Mas uma de suas principais características era o gosto por desafios:

— Aonde vai?

Em mais um tentativa de diálogo, foi ignorado como se nem estivesse no recinto. Aquilo o irritou; ninguém ignorava Edward Cullen daquela forma!

— Tudo bem! Não quer falar? A escolha é sua! — deu de ombros e girou os calcanhares para voltar de onde havia vindo. — Tem… uma festa lá… É melhor eu ir antes que acabe a bebida. E eu conheço aqueles caras. Eles comem pra caramba!

Ao subir as escadas ouviu, novamente, Frank repetir a nova frase aprendida: Traidor! Mentiroso!... Traidor! Mentiroso!

Bufou, frustrado, com aquele sentimento intrometido que o fez parar no lugar, olhar por cima dos ombros e dar meia volta para descer novamente as escadas. Quando viu Bella novamente, ela já voltava a arrastar a bagagem.

— A Charlotte está… te chamando lá na… praia. — apontou com o polegar, para trás. — Vai ficar aí?

Nada foi dito. E diante de mais silêncio, sentiu-se pior do que lixo. Soltou mais algumas interjeições incoerentes, que também foram ignoradas pela futura ex-tripulante, e revirou os olhos.

— Ótimo! Então fique! — disse com desdém e voltou a subir as escadas.

Caminhando pelo convéns, olhou adiante, onde a fogueira gigante crepitava. O volume do som também lhe chamou atenção. Antes de se caminhar para aquele lado da praia, em direção a seu veleiro, avistara bastante comida e bebida. Em outra época já estaria se esbaldando e beijando alguma bela mulher, mas estava ali, rastejando-se por um pouco de atenção da dondoca.

— Ninguém trata Edward Cullen desse jeito! Ninguém! — disse com eloquência, gesticulando desordenado.

Porém, recordou da frase de Charlotte ao dizer que Bella havia preparado o luau da noite, em comemoração a seu aniversário.

— Diabos! Eu não pedi nada! Nada! — resmungou querendo ignorar seu repentino sentimentalismo. — Eu pedi alguma coisa para ela? Pedi uma festa ou presentes? Não e não!... E eu vim chamá-la, mas ela quer ir? Não, não quer! Ela me disse uma palavra que fosse? Ela me ignorou como se eu fosse nada? Oh, sim, me ignorou! Então, que se dane! Ela que faça as malas e desapareça de uma vez por todas!

O velejador estava decidido. Não iria mais insistir.

Bella continuava a arrastar a mala, agora pelas escadas. Estava quase no topo quando, em meio ao cansaço, parou para secar a testa suada e seus dedos tocaram a flor posta na cabeça. Irada com a beleza dela e para qual fim ela lhe serviria na noite, arrancou-a e jogou no chão. Reclamou ao sentir que arrancara alguns fios com sua brusquidão. E era tudo culpa de…!

Suas lamúrias foram interrompidas pelos braços de Edward que tomaram sua frente e agarraram sua mala, suspendendo-a facilmente no ar. Colocou-a debaixo do braço e desceu as escadas sem esforço.

— Devolva! — Bella ordenou do topo da escada, colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé direito repetidamente no solo.

Depois de todo o esforço que tivera para subir todo aquele peso, o troglodita o descia com facilidade, fazendo pouco caso do suor que derramou na atividade.

— Devolva! — berrou enlouquecida.

— Olha só! Ela Voltou a falar... Que pena!

Bella semicerrou os olhos e sua respiração voltou a acelerar bruscamente pela segunda vez naquela noite.

— O que está fazendo? — continuou a gritar conforme descia a escotilha, atrás de seu ex-comandante.

— O que 'você' está fazendo! — respondeu largando grosseiramente a mala ao lado da cama.

— Ora, estou finalmente desembarcando, senhor Cullen.

— Está desembarcando… E aonde vai? — o velejador perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços inquisitivos.

— Não é da sua conta! — franziu o cenho, com as bochechas avermelhadas.

Mas precisava de uma informação importante, então, prosseguiu:

— Só preciso que me diga onde posso encontrar o tal Ben, que me levará para Flórida. Claro que não vou mais incomodá-lo. Nem por uma noite mais. Pedirei para que Charlotte e Peter me deixem dormir em sua casa.

Edward assimilou as informações ditas, sem compreender parte delas, e logo se lembrando do mal-entendido que originou a confusão. Ela ainda pensava que Ben a levaria no Lancelot.

— Vai poder ficar com seu barquinho só para você agora! — ela completou.

— É um veleiro! Não um barco! E … Hmmm… É que… Bom,… Ben não pode te levar. A embarcação dele está lotada, então, não pode te levar.

— Como assim ele não vai me levar? — Bella empalideceu, aproximando-se dele. — Mas você disse…!

— Eu conversei com ele hoje cedo. Sabia que ele estava indo para a Flórida e perguntei se podia levar uma… hóspede. Só que… não há vagas.

— Ah, não! — murmurou andando de costas, sentou-se na escada e escondeu a face com as mãos. — Acho que estou em maus-lençóis. O que é que vou fazer?

Edward não sabia o porquê de seu tormento incomodá-lo tanto, mas quis dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que não se preocupasse porque ele a levaria até a Flórida, como já haviam combinado. Mas aquilo lhe pareceu sentimental demais para seu gosto. Ela poderia pensar que ele se importava com ela, o que, definitivamente, não era o caso.

— Que tal ir para o luau? — desconversou, evitando o assunto principal. — Charlotte deve estar precisando de você por lá. — concluiu torcendo para que não aparentasse que ele a estava convidando para um encontro.

— Tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. — disse cabisbaixa.

— Mas eu acabei de falar que Ben não vai te levar. Não há vagas!

— Mas ainda tenho que sair.

Bella deu uma rápida olhada nos olhos do velejador e voltou a encarar os pés juntinhos. Abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça para pensar no que faria de sua vida.

Como faria para continuar incógnita e chegar a seu destino? E quase sem dinheiro vivo pois não podia usar seus cartões de crédito. E gastara uma fortuna nas compras do dia anterior, inclusive num presente que ainda não tivera coragem de entregar ao comandante. E nem entregaria pessoalmente, já que estava de saída.

E Deus o ajudasse, mas Edward sentia-se tocado pela vulnerabilidade da garota. Chegou a engolir em seco ao olhar para o belo rosto de feições tristes.

— Olha… Você entendeu errado lá… Eu ainda… posso te levar…— disse receoso, sabendo que se arrependeria de fazê-lo. — A única coisa que eu fiz foi tentar encontrar uma embarcação que fosse direto para a Flórida. Só isso. Eu não disse que você ficaria aqui, à míngua. Ou disse?

— Pode não ter dito essa parte, mas me lembro bem dessa: Eu quero muito seguir viagem sozinho, sem ninguém no meu pé, sem uma mulher chata e blá, blá, blá.

Edward começou a rir da reprodução de sua frase, e da interpretação infiel de seus trejeitos. Tentava esconder o rosto, esconder que ria, porém, não obteve êxito.

— Pare de rir de mim! — Bella levantou-se e o confrontou, todavia, foi ignorada. — E saía daqui!

— Bem, eu moro aqui, então…

Dando-se conta de que aquela afirmação era verídica, ela devolveu:

— Então, devolva minha mala! E a leve lá para cima, onde estava antes.

— Para quê?

— Para eu sair!

— E como vai chegar à Flórida? Por teletransporte?

A respiração da maruja acelerou ao perceber que era motivo de piada novamente. Seu peito subia e descia e seus delicados punhos estavam cerrados, como que prestes a deferir golpes de luta em seu oponente. Mas não era momento de perder o controle, e sim de pensar numa forma de chegar à Flórida, já que estava claro que não era bem-vinda naquela embarcação.

— Ainda não sei.

— Hmmm… que tal de veleiro? O Elizabeth ainda veleja muito bem, obrigado por perguntar.

— Eu não entendi. — disse ríspida.

— Pode ir comigo. Sairemos amanhã de manhã, como era para ser. Tudo bem para a madame ou finalmente percebeu que meu singelo veleiro não está a sua altura?

Ela o encarou desconfiada, pois até onde sabia sua prioridade era se livrar dela. Ele bem que poderia deixá-la se virar sozinha, mas estava lhe oferecendo carona novamente. E Bella não tinha outra escolha. Tinha que aceitar a oferta, mesmo sabendo que não era bem-vinda. Ainda não havia esquecido que ele dissera que era uma mulher chata.

Para responder à proposta, meneou a cabeça e deu de ombros. Deveria estar contente por reverter sua sorte mais uma vez, mas não estava e isso era estranho demais para seu gosto.

— Agora temos um… — Edward voltou a falar. — …luau para… Ah, você sabe!

— Eu não quero ir. Estou cansada.

— Cansada? Você está pronta para festa. Vai logo porque eu não estou de bom humor.

— Não quero mais ir! — insistiu acintosamente. — Além do que tenho que desfazer a bagagem.

Bella se levantou e passou por ele, em direção à bagagem. Enquanto isso, Edward percebeu sua face emburrada e desviou o olhar para que não cedesse ainda mais a seu sentimentalismo barato. Essa noite, parecia incrivelmente vulnerável à vulnerabilidade das mulheres. Em vez de bancar um frouxo, olhou para o chão e focou no ponto azul e branco descartado.

— Ah, é? Sei! — disse o velejador pegando a flor do chão, que vira posta lindamente na cabeça da garota anteriormente.

Ali compreendeu que ela teria muito tempo para o oficio em que estava concentrada. Aquela era só uma desculpa para não ir à festa pois estava chateada com ele, o que ainda considerava um absurdo e uma grande perda de tempo já que ele não iria usar a palavra "desculpe". Acreditava que isso era para os homens fracos e dependentes do sexo frágil.

— Acho que isso é seu.

Edward estendeu o braço, oferecendo o objeto a sua dona. Bella olhou para ele, desconfiada pelo gesto inesperado, e sua mão seguiu em direção à flor. Quando estava prestes a tocar nela, o velejador a surpreendeu; agachou-se ligeiramente e a suspendeu colocando-a facilmente sobre os ombros.

— O que está fazendo? Ponha-me no chão!

— Não! Você tem um luau para ir. Lá fora tem pessoas aguardando a madame e não é educado deixar elas esperando. E não me venha com essa história de que está cansada. Ninguém organiza uma festa se não tem a intenção de ir.

— Não quero ir a lugar algum! Solte-me!

— Não!

Não importava o quanto ela reivindicasse sua liberdade, o velejador não desistiria até que ela estivesse em volta da fogueira gigante, assim, ele poderia descansar sua consciência e finalmente poder aproveitar sua festa.

— Argh! Solte-me seu ditador, bruto, selvagem! — urrou enquanto ele saltava para o píer e caminhava sobre ele.

— Não é o que estão dizendo lá na praia. Eles estão cantando; O Edward é um bom companheiro. O Edward é um bom companheiro… Ora, cante também! Vamos, cante!

— Estão desinformados. Você é tudo, menos uma boa companhia! E me ponha no chão. Sou uma dama e isso não é jeito de tratar uma. E pare de cantar essa porcaria!

Então, Edward continuou a cantarolar e Bella a berrar para que ele se calasse e a pusesse no chão. Ambos guerreavam conforme ele caminhava pela areia. Ela se sacudia e ele tentava manter o equilíbrio sem soltá-las, a garota e a flor azul.

— Pare de se debater! E de me bater, senão a dama vai levar umas boas palmadas!

— Você não se atreveria. Não se atreveria. — esmurrou as costas do marujo e prosseguiu com o duelo.

— Pare de se sacudir. — segurou-lhe as pernas firmemente. — Vai nos derru…

Então, depois de oscilarem, tropeçarem, giraram e caíram pesadamente no chão. Ela — sentada sobre tórax definido —, com cada uma de suas pernas em cada lado do corpo do marujo, e ele com as costas sobre a areia, com as mãos possessivas no quadril de Bella, numa tentativa automática de protegê-la de alguma pancada.

Era a segunda vez que caíam juntos desde que conhecera a tripulante e, coincidentemente, era a segunda vez que a queda de Bella era amortecida pelo corpo de Edward.

Os dois se entreolharam, perderam brevemente a noção da dimensão em que estavam e deram-se conta de que haviam caído e que um estava sobre o outro.

— Ahu! — ele percebeu atrasadamente, que havia batido a cabeça. Então, massageou-a com a mão que segurava o enfeite de cabelo.

— É bem feito! — Bella tomou-lhe o objeto, ajeitou-se sobre ele e logo se levantou caminhando pela areia, rumo ao luau.

— Bem feito, é?

Antes que ela se afastasse o suficiente para sair de seu alcance, o velejador segurou sua canela esquerda e ela despencou como uma maria-mole sobre a areia. Em seu queixo, palmas das mãos e joelhos, sentiu a areia grudar à pele.

A tripulante sentiu uma fúria inesperada apoderar-se de si. Olhou por sobre os ombros, para a face que de Edward que ria descontroladamente.

— Você vai pagar por isso! — Bella urrou e investiu em sua direção, como uma leoa faminta. — É um homem morto!

Por algum motivo, inexplicável, Edward sentiu a necessidade de fugir, mas achou aquilo um absurdo; era só uma dondoca inofensiva agarrando seu pescoço, pressionando-lhe a traqueia e o privando deliberadamente de ar.

Ela, novamente sobre o corpo dele — desta vez entre suas pernas —, sentiu que somente a vingança acalmaria seu coração. Ele, sem se importar com o risco que corria, achou graça de tê-la sobre si, aliás, através de um sorriso torto, não escondeu que aquilo o agradava.

— Tire esse sorriso idiota da cara!

— Qual é a palavra mágica?

— Agora!

Provocando-a insistentemente, mesmo sufocado, disse:

— Isso… não é… coisa… que… uma dama… faça.

— Esqueça minha estirpe. Vou matá-lo!

— Eu… não… sei… o significado… de estirpe. — zombou e resolveu zelar pela vida. — Flórida! Flórida! Se me… matar… como vai… Flórida?

Bella parou e encarou o velejador que ainda sorria. Por algum motivo se divertia com a ideia de morrer por suas mãos. Mas ainda precisava dele. E vivo.

— Aha! Eeek! ic! E viva aos noivos! — Billy surgiu, trôpego, vindo da região da fogueira, soluçando, chamando-lhes a atenção. — É por isso, eeek! ic!, que sumiram. Eeek! ic! Não há nada melhor que adiantar a lua-de-mel, não é mesmo? Eeek! ic! — cambaleava e erguia seu copo vazio. — Com quem será? Eeek! ic! Com quem será? Eeek! ic! Com quem será que o americano vai casar? Eeek! ic! Vai depender… Eeek! ic!

Billy não concluiu a cantiga. Despencou de costas para o chão e ali ficou, encarando o céu. Ali ficou e ficaria até o dia seguinte, até que sua esposa finalmente o encontrasse e jogasse um balde de água fria para despertá-lo para o pior porre do ano.

Os protagonistas da briga acirrada, desviaram sua atenção um para o outro, trocaram olhares por longos segundos e esqueceram-se como haviam parado ali, naquela posição tão sugestiva para...

Edward, aproveitando-se da distração "Billy", e deixando a história da lua-de-mel para um outro momento, já havia retirado as mãos macias de seu pescoço e, segurando os punhos com força, separava os braços de Bella, abrindo-os como se ela fosse abraçá-lo. No movimento, os seios dela pousaram sobre o peito forte e ambas as faces aproximaram-se. O assanhado cabelo da garota serviu como uma cortina disforme, dando-lhes uma privacidade da qual não necessitavam.

Somente eles sabiam que queriam se beijar e iriam fazê-lo. Entretanto, não sabiam como e o porquê de quererem fazer aquilo. Eram de mundos diferentes e não faziam exatamente o tipo do outro: desvairada e troglodita.

— Não me mat… — o velejador sussurrou inaudivelmente.

Estranharam o magnetismo, a atração que queriam demonstrar um para o outro em forma de contato. Mas logo se perguntaram por que demoraram tanto para finalmente fazer aquilo.

O sabor amargo da cerveja e a doçura da fruta típica do Caribe, a guavaberry, recém-consumidos respectivamente pelo marujo e sua tripulante, misturaram-se como num coquetel exótico.

Eles não tinham pressa, o que diferia do estilo do beijo de Edward, já que era sempre agressivo. Era como se provassem do melhor prato de suas vidas e tivessem uma única oportunidade para degustá-lo. Os lábios eram gentis e permitiam de bom grado a mudança do sentido do beijo. Permitiam serem explorados por seus invasores.

Porém, havia mais do que contato e troca de fluidos. Havia uma conexão da qual jamais nenhum deles compartilharam com outras pessoas, tão forte e tão desconhecida que se espantaram, apavoraram-se.

"O que é isso?", Edward perguntou no misto de deleite e alarme, "Que diabos…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	16. Capítulo 151

**Capítulo 15.1**

**Capítulo 15**

Perigo! Perigo! Afaste-se! Afaste-se! Era o que os instintos de Edward gritavam para ele enquanto suas mãos largaram os pulsos da mulher e correram para os ombros e logo para as costas dela. Trazia-a para perto de si, num desejo primitivo de fundir os corpos.

Naquele momento ele era o próprio caos. De um instante a outro parou de duelar para sufocá-la com a boca.

O nível de pasmo foi tão grande que ele, pela primeira vez, esquivou-se de um beijo de uma bela mulher, como se acabasse de receber o pior beijo de sua vida. Inflou os pulmões e soltou o ar pela boca enquanto empurrava, pelos ombros, o tronco de Bella para afastá-la de seu corpo.

Sentindo uma necessidade descomunal de encenar, fez uma careta de desgosto — mesmo deliciado com o sabor do qual tinha provado — e, após olhar o céu estrelado e arquear a sobrancelha, perguntou:

— Por que você me beijou?

A tripulante do Elizabeth, ainda com a sensação de entorpecimento atravessando seu corpo, foi tomada por descrença:

— O quê?

— Por que você me beijou? — espalmou a areia e ergueu o tronco aproximando-se de seu rosto que havia se afastado tamanha a surpresa.

— Hã? Foi você quem me beijou! — empurrou-o e ele despencou, batendo as costas no solo.

— Eu? Ah, tá bem! Você voou para cima de mim, me sufocou e depois me beijou! Você tem que decidir se quer me matar ou…

Não houve tempo de terminar a frase. Bella se agitou bruscamente para se levantar e, no movimento, acertou o joelho direito entre as pernas do velejador, onde antes estava acomodada e chegara a sentir vibrações enquanto entrelaçava sua língua a dele.

— Ou o quê? — indagou áspera enquanto o assistia se contorcer diante da dor. — Eu já disse que quem me beijou foi você! — acrescentou desaforada.

Afastando-se do homem que acabara de beijar e acertar letalmente, bateu as mãos uma na outra e sacudiu a roupa para se livrar da areia impregnada.

— Você deve ser mesmo muito biruta! — Edward ralhou com a voz espremida e os olhos esbugalhados. — Praticamente se jogou em cima de mim, tenta me sufocar, de repente me beija e, para completar a noite, quis me castrar com uma joelhada! Onde está a maldita camisa de força?

A garota ia se distanciando, mas a magnitude da besteira que ouviu fez com que se desse ao trabalho de voltar sua atenção para o comandante e sua dor. A visão era divertida, adorou o seu feito, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional, mas estava tomada por indignação, então:

— Agora vai dizer que eu o molestei quando foi você que me agarrou? Oh, pelo amor de Deus! E a joelhada, embora tenha sido sem intenção,… você a mereceu! — deu de ombros. — Agora,… se me permite, tenho um luau para ir. Passar bem!

— Passar bem! Passar bem! — arremedou com a voz afeminada — porém, ainda sofrida —, e recebeu uma olhadela esnobe de quem já ia muito adiante de onde estava.

Quando estava longe o bastante, Bella não conseguiu conter a reação; sorriu e riu baixinho, levando a mão à boca, apreciando o sabor recém deixado. Abominando a própria reação, pronunciou indistintamente:

— Bárbaro!

Quem ficou para trás examinou a silhueta se distanciando. Analisou o vestido branco que reluzia no luar, imaginou as curvas tentadoras debaixo do tecido. Contrariado com seu comportamento, resmungou:

— Peste!

Edward aguardou se recuperar da joelhada, encolhido na areia, mãos na virilha e com as feições de sofrimento. Quando a dor já não era intensa e latente, resolveu que já era o momento de se levantar, sacudir a areia do corpo e seguir, finalmente, para a comemoração de aniversário, mesmo que houvesse o risco catastrófico de encontrar a maluca.

No fim das contas, perdeu a conta de o quanto havia bebido enquanto conversava com amigos e contava e ouvia histórias de Juan Griego e as aventuras pela imensidão do mar.

Aquilo era só uma desculpa para se manter distante da insana criatura que levaria consigo no dia seguinte. Não queria esbarrar novamente nela. Acreditou que seria capaz de dar mesmo aquelas palmadas que prometera depois de seu comportamento arredio na areia. Mas para tanto, teria que tocá-la e arriscar a entrar em caos novamente, perder o controle e fazer idiotices.

Era sensato manter distância.

Sua estratégia se resumiu em entrar numa brincadeira de apostas em várias rodadas de_poker_.

Mas se flagrou pensando demais no que havia acontecido na areia. Não ganhou sequer uma vez. De repente não havia mais nada para fixar à mente do que as delicadas curvas de Bella sobre si. Lembrou do magnetismo que sentia ao se aproximarem, das faíscas ao beijá-la. Não! Ela o havia beijado, e não o contrário! Ela havia negado o fato como a maníaca que era.

Por fim, ficou tão calado, e se esforçava tão pouco nas jogadas, que foi deixado pelos amigos que, por sua vez, se misturaram à multidão em volta da fogueira.

— Mas o que há de errado com você? — Peter perguntou, juntando-se a ele numa das mesas em meio à areia.

— Como assim? — devolveu com uma pergunta e bebeu mais um gole de um coquetel que nem mesmo se lembrava o nome.

— Está muito quieto. Não está flertando com nenhuma turista. Fica aí sentado como se já estivesse de ressaca. Está doente ou o quê?

— Não estou quieto. Só estou… bebendo. Estou com cede e isso aqui está muito bom. — ergueu seu copo.

— Ah, sei. Uhumm!... E como foi o pedido de desculpas?

Foi então que ambos se fixaram na figura de vestido branco, descalça e de penteado desfeito enquanto ela era acompanhada por um banhista que tentava fazer com que ela dançasse no ritmo da música. Decerto parecia um peixe fora d'água. E era literalmente um, não pertencia àquele mundo simplório. Deveria estar vestindo algo luxuoso, cheio de pedras caras, e numa festa de pessoas afrescalhadas da alta sociedade.

— Não! Não pedi desculpas. — respondeu rapidamente, desviando, de súbito, o olhar quando foi flagrado pela maluca sorridente e ofegante.

— Hmmm… Sabe? É que ela não parece mais estar tão magoada. Achei que tinha feito alguma coisa a respeito. — Peter comentou sugestivamente. — Fez?

— Claro que não! P-por quê? O-o que acha que eu fiz? Por que tá m-me perguntando isso? — tagarelou como um réu culpado, lembrando-se do beijo.

— Calma aí. Nervosinho. Só acho que ela está estranhamente feliz depois do que você fez mais cedo. Estava pensando que talvez tenha feito algo para consertar as coisas depois daquela briguinha que tiveram.

— Não! É que ela sabe que eu não fiz nada de errado com aquela história dela ir com Ben no Lancelot. Percebeu que eu estava certo e que ela estava sendo mimada e exagerada — como toda mulher.

Peter meneou a cabeça, tentando conter o acesso de riso. Elas eram mesmo exageradas, mas ainda assim, os homens,ainda assim, eram capazes de adorá-las como escravos.

— Então… por que não chama ela para dançar já que está tuuudo bem?

— Eu tô com um problema no… nos joelhos. — inventou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. — E além do mais, ela não sabe dançar, muito menos zouk. Olha só que desastre! — inclinou a cabeça para a direção da maruja desengonçada

— Pelo menos ela está se divertindo!

— Mas eu só estou tentando beber aqui! Me dá licença?

— Claro, senhor ranzinza. Mas eu sei de uma coisa. De todos os prazeres do mundo, eu prefiro a minha mulher!

— Mas o que…? Ah, deixa pra lá!

Peter se foi o deixando solitário e seguiu a procura de sua esposa. Edward, por outro lado, permaneceu sentado, ora olhava para Bella, ora bebericava o coquetel. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, mesmo que fizesse muito esforço. Arrependeu-se de fazer o convite para que ela permanecesse na empreitada rumo à Flórida. A viagem seria desastrosa, um cataclismo, pior do que todas as tempestades que enfrentara.

O pior era que ninguém estava colaborando para que ele a tirasse da cabeça. Todos falavam de como Bella era engraçada, inteligente… talentosa por ser uma poliglota.

E daí que ela falava o maldito francês? E o que é que se ganha falando mandarim?

Era surpreendente como toda a ilha parecia ter acolhido a maluca com tanta espontaneidade. Eram todos sorrisos e ela sempre estava solícita, prestativa, alegre. Em dois dias, encantara a todos. No luau divertia todos com uma brincadeira tola de empilhar copos. Deixava todos à vontade — exceto ele. Era o centro das atenções e da atenção dele também.

Em um dado momento um perfume forte chamou-lhe a atenção e percebeu que provinha de alguém que se sentou à mesa ao lado da que estava.

Sua salvação!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	17. Capítulo 152

**Capítulo 15.2**

Era uma mulher deslumbrante. Vestia a parte de cima de seu biquíni azul-marinho e uma saia de mesma cor que deixava suas pernas ainda mais à mostra quando se sentou na cadeira. O cabelo era ruivo, os olhos claros eram marcados pela extravagante maquiagem que contrastava com o vermelho-sangue da cor de seus lábios. Era o tipo de mulher que costumava se aventurar, um pouco exagerada, mas ainda assim ela era perfeita para uma noite, para a lavagem cerebral da qual necessitava.

Quando ela retribuiu o flerte investido, ele resolveu se aproximar. No entanto, seu avanço certeiro foi interrompido bruscamente por uma besteira que permeava a ilha desde que pisara nela:

— Parabéns Edward, sua noiva é muito divertida! — disse Angela, se aproximando. — Bella é o nome dela, não é? — bateu em seu ombro, como que o parabenizando pela novidade, e se foi.

A ruiva não esperou seu sorriso amarelo se desfazer para sair de lá como chegou; rapidamente. E lá se ia sua distração. Certamente ela tinha a política pessoal de não se envolver com homens comprometidos.

— Mas ela não é… — ele tentou, mas nem a beldade, nem Angela esperaram por seus dizeres. — Droga! Qual é o problema dessa gente? E que história é essa de noivado? Não é porque eu cheguei com uma bagagem a mais que pretendo me casar!

Ficou tão furioso por seu divertimento ser-lhe arrancado que, após mais algumas doses ingeridas, encerrou a noite, baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos para somente escutar a música que se propagava pela praia.

Logo era madrugada. Muitos convidados haviam ido embora, outros foram largados pela areia ou pelas mesas.

A fogueira já não era mais alimentada. O combustível se esvaia e a volumosa bola de fogo diminuía a cada rajada de vento.

Quando Edward despertou, logo avistou Bella segurando um saco de lixo e uma vara com a qual espetava toda a sujeira produzida na festa. Charlotte fazia o mesmo numa região distante. Quando voltou sua atenção para sua companheira de viagem, percebeu que um daqueles típicos vagabundo-bêbado estava em seu encalço. Achou que poderia estar sendo incomodada. Conhecia o tipo de assédio o qual as mulheres bonitas eram vítimas. Ele por vezes era um galanteador quando queria.

Imaginando o pior, saltou de onde estava e se aproximou deles. Talvez nem precisasse estar sob efeito da bebida para tentar salvar sua tripulante de ser aborrecida por um ancião.

Mas Harry, de bagunçado cabelo grisalho, barriga saliente e sua roupa encardida, não estava importunando a garota. Não de forma invasiva e inconveniente, e sim a estava ajudando com o lixo, segurando a boca do saco enquanto ela despejava os detritos em seu interior. Ela ria de sua boa intenção, pois o velho mais atrapalhava do que ajudava. Além de tudo, mal conseguia permanecer em pé.

Ao se aproximar, Edward, curiosamente, captou a pergunta do homem que parecia inconsolável:

— Case comigo? Eu te dou toda essa praia! Vamos! Case comigo!

— Mas senhor Clearwater,a praia é pública, não pode dá-la a ninguém. Além do mais, o senhor acabou de dizer que ficou viúvo recentemente, não acha que é um pouco cedo para paquerar?

— Não, minha rainha. Não! Preciso me recuperar e só você pode me ajudar. - ajoelhou-se como um _lord,_ curvando-se e quase não conseguiu voltar a postura correta devido a uma hérnia de disco. — Podemos dar certo juntos… Não! Somos perfeitos. Sou um pouco mais velho, mas o que são 40 anos de diferença quando se tem amor?

— Senhor, Clearwater, o senhor é adorável, mas… não!

— Eu sou muito feio? — questionou quase em prantos. — Gordo? Eu posso malhar um pouco, quem sabe…?

— Já chega por hoje Harry. — Edward interveio, finalmente. — Vá para casa!

O velho encarou o recém chegado e perdeu as esperanças de engatar um romance.

— Oh, meu Deus! É verdade? Estão mesmo noivos? Diga que não, por favor!

— Droga de fofoca mentirosa! — cuspiu as palavras. — Harry! Já chega! — completou com veemência. — Está assustando a madame!

— Não estou… — ela tentou amenizar, pois na verdade achava graça.

O que ela não estava gostando era a forma como o rumor do noivado deixava o velejador indignado, como se estar comprometido com ela fosse algum tipo de doença terminal.

— Shiii! — calou-a. — Vá para casa Harry. Consegue andar sozinho?

— Sim. — respondeu desanimado com a chegada do "oponente". — Mas meu coração está em pedaços. Você esmagou meu coração, oh, querida Swan.

— Eu sinto muito, senhor Clearwater. Au revoir e… espero que encontre… hummm... a sua alma gêmea. — enfatizou a última parte. — Acho que ele ficou magoado. — apiedou-se do velho solitário e voltou a espetar o lixo.

— Ele só está bêbado. — Edward corrigiu. — Mas que merda! — rosnou de repente.

— Não concordo com o seu linguajar, mas ele pareceu mesmo magoado.

Grosseira e inesperadamente, aquele velejador fez o que Bella nunca achou que ele faria; abraçou seus ombros e a puxou para si.

Atordoada — e de forma nenhuma incomodada —, olhou para cima, para a face do homem que a abraçava e encarava um ponto que não lhe interessava. Achou absurdo, mas sentiu, novamente, aquela atração magnífica, algo acolhedor ao estar sendo tocada daquela forma. Não o abraçou de volta, mas ficou quieta, deixou-se ser envolvida por seus braços rudes.

"Será que ele dirá que gosta de mim e que será maravilhoso estar semanas ao meu lado?"

Enquanto ela olhava para o rosto masculino e de contornos perfeitos, negligenciando sua sanidade, ele encarava Maria, a mulher com quem tivera alguns casos amorosos por aquelas areias em outras temporadas. Ela vinha em sua direção e em sua face já havia a pergunta primordial: "Vocês são um casal?"

Não! Não estavam juntos! Mas ele precisava da ilusão para afastá-la. Bella lhe pareceu um bom plano de última hora.

Maria, uma mulher tão bonita quanto a beldade ruiva que lhe dera um fora mais cedo, parecia interessadíssima naquela história. Tinha as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo, como se já estivesse interrogando-o antes mesmo de alcançá-lo.

— Maria. — como um cavalheiro, meneou a cabeça, num cumprimento informal.

— Edward… — devolveu ela, com um sorriso forçado e sondou a rival.

Então, antes que Bella logicamente perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, Edward tomou iniciativa para dar verdade a sua falsa história.

— Essa é Bella. E Bella essa é... — parou diante da amnésia.

— Maria?

— Isso… Maria.

— É um prazer? — Bella disse incerta.

— Oh, então é verdade. — Maria suspirou desolada. — Eu quase não acreditei... Bem, só parei para dizer "oi". Mandem o convite do casamento.

Dizendo isto, a pobre de coração partido deu-se por vencida ao confirmar os rumores e se concentrou em caminhar lentamente rumo a sua casa. Foi então que os noivos se distanciaram bruscamente um do outro.

— Como ass...?

— Shiii! Fica quieta! Ela ainda pode ouvir!

— Mas eu não me lembro de nenhum pedido de casamento! — sussurrou.

— Eu sei, mas preciso que…

Ele encarou Maria se retirando daquela área da praia e Bella seguiu seu olhar. Ela não estava gostando daquele olhar e se perguntou do porquê de Edward estar mentindo para aquela mulher. Tudo bem que já sabia do rumor do noivado, ao que parecia, mas ainda não tinha conhecimento que o velejador entrara para a brincadeira.

De repente algo povoou sua mente e sentiu-se ultrajada:

— Não me use para provocar ciúmes nela!

— O quê?... Não quero provocar ciúmes em ninguém! Eu só preciso que finja um pouquinho para… mantê-la distante até amanhã.

— Ai, para quê isso tudo? Diga apenas que não a quer. Não quer ferir os sentimentos dela…? Até parece que você é gentil assim, que…

— Ok! Já entendi! Eu preciso que finja porque… ela é um pouco difícil para despistar. Pensei que talvez, quem sabe, se ela pensasse que, eu, você, nós… Ah, você sabe!

— Eu já entendi, espertinho, mas…o que é que eu ganho com isso?

Nossa! Que mulher incompreensível com os problemas masculinos. Depois eram os homens que não as compreendiam. Ele acreditou que não custava nada para ela ajudá-lo. Não a estava ajudando na viagem? E o que ela queria em troca do favor?

— Minha eterna gratidão?

— Ah, que coisa fantástica! Hoje cedo acordei pensando; "Quero a eterna gratidão do Edward!". — deixou claro a chacota, enquanto levava a mão à boca, fingindo encantamento. — Digamos que eu gostaria de algo mais… substancial. — gesticulou enquanto pensava e logo lhe veio a luz. — Eu já sei!... Que tal… levar-me para mergulhar! Quando nós estivermos a bordo…

— O quê? Não! Perdeu o juízo? Já disse que é perigoso!

— Então nosso "noivado" acaba por aqui. — birrenta, cruzou os braços dando-lhe as costas. — E vou lá contar para sua namorada que nós não estamos….

— Tudo bem! Vou dar um jeito. Eu te levo para mergulhar. — resignou-se, puxando-a pelos braços rudemente. — Agora… preciso que guarde o nosso segredo.

— Negócio fechado, senhor Cullen! — estendeu a mão para concluir o trato.

Edward, receoso, olhou para a mão e de repente não quis segurá-la. Não sabia o que sentiria ao envoltar sua palma naquela pele. De repente temeu os pensamentos que já vinham antes de aceitar o cumprimento e sacudir delicadamente a mão da persuasiva senhorita Swan. Ela realmente era talentosa, como todos diziam, mas em tirar ele do sério. Sentia que iria soltar fogo pelas ventas.

Bella sorriu satisfeita com a transação concluída, e Edward anuiu indignado com sua esperteza.

"Dondoca mimada. Não descansa até ter tudo o que quer!"

Estava revoltado e queria esganá-la. Todo tempo queria isso, desde que a conhecera. Mas instantes depois queria puxá-la para perto e beijá-la novamente, como aconteceu mais cedo.

Foi sensato, porém. Largou sua mão e deu-lhe as costas para ajudar na limpeza e na arrumação,… bem longe dela. Logo se perguntou se a ensinaria mesmo a mergulhar ou se a afogaria usando as aulas como desculpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Fazia alguns minutos que o veleiro zarpara de Juan Griego. A distância em relação à costa só aumentava, afinal, o Elizabeth II estava a todo vapor, ou melhor, estava "a todo pano" rumando para Aruba, percurso que duraria 6 dias e 7 noites.

Seriam 6 dias e 7 longas noites que o velejador teria de compartilhar com sua única tripulante. Seria algo semelhante a tortura psicológica, mas tudo ficaria bem se ele parasse de pensar em como fora maravilhoso beijar aquela boca tagarela.

Bella era noiva, havia brigado com o tal Felix, mas ainda assim, estava ligada emocionalmente com outra pessoa. E se caso as coisas fugissem do controle… em algum momento teria que ouvir um discurso de arrependimento por parte da madame.

Enquanto Frank tagarelava o nome da próxima parada, da janela da cabine, Edward a observou acenando da proa. A direção para qual olhava era a singela multidão que se aglomerara para vê-la partir daquela península. O curioso era que em nenhuma das vezes em que partiu dali foi digno de uma despedida parecida, muito menos de uma barca de frutas que ela ganhara de presente — e que prometera dividir com ele.

Todos a achavam apaixonante, menos ele — ou fingia que não.

— Dá para parar de acenar! — perdeu a paciência, seguindo em sua direção. — Já estamos muito longe da praia, as pessoas mal conseguem ver você!

— Oh. — suspirou ignorando o mal-humor do comandante. — Sentirei falta deles.

— Você mal conhece aquelas pessoas!

— Mas não significa que eu não vá sentir falta. — devolveu. — Vai voltar em breve, não é? Você sempre volta…

— Talvez.

— Antes ou depois da volta ao mundo?

— Como sabe disso?

— Bom,… em parte por observação. Você tem um mapa mundi com alguns tracejados e no topo está escrito "volta ao mundo" e também… porque em Sta. Lúcia eu escutei seu comentário com o dono do quiosque, não se lembra? Ele até pediu que você pescasse um peixe grande para ele e…

Claro que ele se lembrava! Se não tivesse aberto a boca na ocasião…

Edward a encarou de olhos semicerrados, perguntando-se como alguém poderia ser tão xereta. Mas ele já devia esperar que sua privacidade seria posta a prova, pois aquela era a senhorita Swan e estava a bordo de sua embarcação, fuçando, revirando, arrumando... descobrindo detalhes de sua vida.

— Uhum! Voltarei depois da expedição. Por quê?

— Mande lembranças minhas quando vir… — comprimiu os lábios, tentando aplacar a curiosidade. — Ah… E o que dirá em relação a... ao noivado?

Agora que parava para pensar. Quando voltasse a Venezuela, em no máximo três anos, Bella não estaria mais com ele, o que daria a entender às pessoas, que acreditaram piamente na farsa do noivado, que não estariam juntos.

Em algum lugar em seu íntimo, aquele fato não agradou Edward como era esperado. Só havia uma explicação para aquilo; que a madame ocupava tanto espaço que quando partisse… para sempre, até ele perceberia o vão deixado.

— Vou pensar em alguma coisa, mas… acho que vou dizer o que todos dizem em situações parecidas. Que somos de mundos diferentes e etc., etc., etc. Ninguém vai desconfiar, afinal, é a pura verdade.

Edward sabia que aquilo uma hora iria acabar, a euforia da aventura, na Flórida para ser mais exato — senão antes, caso ela finalmente se cansasse de uma vida tão simplória, que tinha certeza que estava a anos luz de distância da boa e confortável vida de luxo da alta sociedade, a dos granfinos.

Mas Bella não concordava com aquilo:

— Não acredito nessa história de mundos diferentes. Acho que é só uma desculpa para as pessoas entrarem em guerra ou aniquilarem o que acham que é descartável. Não vê o caso de Hitler e os judeus?

Ela era mesmo danada! Para tudo tinha algo a dizer, estava sempre preparada para debater.

— É… Mas, ainda assim, você sabe que não combina com esse tipo de vida. O balanço do mar, por exemplo, ainda fica enjoada. E não esqueça do cheiro de diesel…

Ela sabia que o que ele queria dizer é que não a queria em seu mundo, que dificilmente a deixaria entrar nele. Sabia que ele era um homem fechado, que blindava sua vida, e seu veleiro, para ninguém entrar. Entretanto, poderia não ter nascido num meio tão simples, mas já se sentia perfeitamente adaptada. Na verdade, adorava tudo aquilo; olhar para a imensidão do mar, para o pôr do sol e quiçá o nascer dele. Sem mencionar que adorava o peixe que Edward capturava para as refeições, os mergulhos noturnos que ele dava quando pensava que ela estava dormindo…

Mas decidiu não discutir. Tratou de mudar de assunto, o qual lhe interessava muito:

— Bem… Estou pronta!

— Para quê?

— Para mergulhar! Quando vamos cair na água? — entusiasmou-se.

— Calminha apressada. Não é só colocar o equipamento e pular! Mergulhar é perigoso e requer treinamento. Sua primeira aula é no fim da tarde. Vai continuar treinando e assim que eu achar que pode ir até o fundo, nós vamos.

E lá estava a rudeza novamente. Ao menos o trato deles ainda estava de pé — até o equipamento quebrado fora trocado para o cumprimento do combinado. Então, resignada com os limites impostos, Bella meneou a cabeça demasiadamente animada.

— Mas! — o velejador acrescentou enérgico. — Tem que me obedecer! Fazer tudo o que eu disser, cada detalhe, entendeu?

— Sim, senhor.

— Estou falando sério! Se cometer um erro… pode se machucar e me machucar se eu tiver que salvar sua pele!

— Está bem. Eu entendi. Vou fazer tudo direitinho. — sorriu como quem, ainda assim, era vitoriosa, pois mesmo que dias atrás ele tivesse se negado a levá-la para conhecer as maravilhas oceânicas, ela dera um jeito de reverter a situação.

Mas mergulhar não foi tão fácil como parecia. Bella achava complicado e pesado todo o aparato do equipamento. Cada um dos dois cilindros de oxigênio tinha metade de seu peso. Sem falar nos óculos de proteção os quais não conseguia se adaptar. Incomodava seu nariz, causava-lhe fadiga. E diferente do combinado com professor, era difícil ser uma aluna disciplinada. E quando obedecia as instruções de Edward acabava fazendo tudo errado por ser inexperiente — o que causava fúria e, algumas poucas vezes, risadas dele.

— Pare de tirar isso! — recolocou a máscara na face da teimosa e indicou que levasse o respirador à boca.

— Não consigo! Incomoda muito.

— É melhor se acostumar, porque não vai mergulhar sem isso.

— Ai, está bem! Está bem! — respondeu e logo voltaram a afundar alguns centímetros.

E assim foram os três dias após a partida da Venezuela. Seguiram em pequenas e inofensivas discussões, principalmente quando estavam nas aulas de mergulho. Bella era teimosa, mas determinada. Edward , rabugento inicialmente, acabou sendo tomado de paciência para ensinar a tripulante sua atividade favorita, sabendo que assim que fossem ao fundo a primeira, vez ela desejaria repetir a experiência tantas outras. Para seu profundo estranhamento, aquilo não lhe pareceu má ideia. Ensiná-la era como viajar no tempo, como recordar os momentos parecidos que vivera com o pai. Mas não se lembrava de chutá-lo com as nadadeiras como a maluca fazia com ele.

Foi trabalhoso! Mas Bella aprendeu. Era fisicamente preparada para atividades de médio esforço e se adaptara a todo o equipamento. Ao final da terceira aula, olhando-a fascinado, observando-a retirar o respirador e a máscara, Edward se sentia orgulhoso.

— O que foi? Que cara é essa? — Bella perguntou aflita ao perceber que o velejador franziu o cenho de repente.

— Está sentindo isso? — inspirou o ar, pela segunda vez, tomado de confusão.

— Isso o quê?

— Esse cheiro. Não está sentindo? — reclamou de seu faro. — É chuva… Que estranho… Não recebi nenhum alerta. — completou olhando para cima.

Bella o acompanhou e percebeu algumas nuvens que jurava que não estava lá quando iniciaram a aula. Seu coração palpitou ao lembrar do dia em que conheceu o velejador, quando ele a alertara dos perigos em mar aberto.

— Deve ser só uma garoa, não é?

— Não. Não é. — ele negou, lamentando.

A experiência e os instintos do velejador lhe diziam que a natureza iria castigá-los muito em breve.

— É melhor sair da água. É perigoso nadar quando chove.

— Por quê?

— Já ouviu falar de raios, mulher?... Pois é.

Enquanto nadavam em direção ao veleiro, a tripulante começou a entrar em pânico. Mas não queria demonstrar fraqueza diante da primeira adversidade da viagem, por isso, antes de perguntar respirou profundamente:

— Mas é uma grande, grande, grande tempestade? — a voz saiu trêmula e tudo piorou quando o homem somente lhe encarou apreensivo. — Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>É melhor vocês colocarem o dedinho para trabalhar, senão vou começar a cogitar greve.<strong>

**Até mais.**


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Não estava em lugar algum. O rádio comunicador não se encontrava na prateleira da cabine de comando, o único lugar em que era deixado, ou outro lugar qualquer.

— Bella! — Edward sibilou o nome entre dentes, resultando num som assustador.

A única passageira era a responsável pela crise que acometeria o Elizabeth II — uma que talvez até o afundaria. Ela mudava tudo de lugar e descartava o que ainda era útil. O velho rádio deveria estar em algum lixão de Juan Griego, junto a outras coisas que a madame julgava descartáveis.

— Maldição! Maldição! — gritou furioso, levando as mãos à cabeça. — Bella! — urrou o nome ao mesmo tempo em que se ouviu um trovão sobrepujar sua voz.

Queria encontrá-la, certamente estaria no andar de baixo, trocando de roupa. Edward porém, ao sair da cabine, ficou estarrecido ao perceber como o céu de um quase fim de tarde escurecera tão depressa. Fazia alguns minutos que se distraíra na busca do eletrônico desaparecido; fora tempo suficiente para tudo enegrecer acima de sua cabeça. As nuvens densas pareciam dançar, se aglomeravam rapidamente. A impressão que se tinha era que o tempo passava de modo acelerado.

Era o início do desafio. O pano de fundo do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Edward protegeu os olhos com a mão ao ser atingido por uma rajada que vinha a norte. Neste momento calculou 55 nós de velocidade. Olhou em direção aos balões formados pelas velas içadas, cujo tecido branco projetava-se para o sul, tamanha a força da ventania.

— Porcaria. Isso não é nada bom. Nada bom…

Mas havia um lado ainda pior, o de não saber qual a magnitude da tempestade ou mesmo se a embarcação estaria no olho dela. O risco maior era não saber se o Elizabeth e seus 34 pés seriam capazes de resistir a fúria da natureza.

Quando tudo parecia ruim o bastante, um raio rasgou os céus e caiu a algumas dezenas de metros de distância do veleiro. Edward somente virou o rosto para captar o fim do evento luminoso, mas Bella, que surgia logo atrás dele, gritou agudamente e escondeu a cabeça com os braços imaginando que seria fatalmente atingida.

— Você disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Disse que estava enganado, que não haveria tempestade. — articulou em tom de reprova. — Isso não parece bom.

Sim, acreditou que ficariam bem, mas somente a tranquilizara porque imaginou que seus instintos estavam errados mais cedo, pois não havia recebido sinal algum de chuva, então, não havia o que temer. Mas não recebera alerta de temporal porque a embarcação não tinha contato com o mundo, com nenhuma estação meteorológica.

Edward permaneceu quieto, respirando profundamente enquanto se preparava para confrontá-la. Quando girou os calcanhares encarou a senhorita Swan numa batalha direta com a ventania; tentava manter em ordem os fios de cabelo que seguiam em direções divergentes, deixando-a semelhante a uma criatura mitológica; Medusa.

Marchou na direção da garota com o desejo crescente de esganá-la. Mas ao se aproximar, logo notou o quanto estava amedrontada. Tinha o olhar perdido, revezava entre olhar para o mar revolto e o céu sinistro. Olhava em seus olhos também, procurando alguma palavra de consolo, uma boa notícia que apaziguasse sua angústia.

Seria sua primeira tempestade em alto mar. Edward sabia o quanto a estréia poderia ser assustadora, passara por isso durante a infância. Foi então que percebeu que a aparente fragilidade dela seria sua ruína.

E quando restaram somente poucos centímetros do corpo da tripulante, no lugar de pegá-la pelo pescoço preferiu falar calmamente após respirar fundo:

— Onde está o rádio?

— Que rádio? — demorou-se em responder.

— Uma coisa preta, cheia de botões, que quando ligado acende uma luz vermelha e nos informa de tempestades.

— Então é uma grande tempestade? — desviou do assunto. — Oh, meu Deus…

— O rádio. — lembrou, surpreendido com seu autocontrole. — Onde está?

Demorando-se na reflexão, influência do estado de espírito do comandante, Bella compreendeu a gravidade da situação e tudo indicava que tinha relação ao que ela classificara como uma quinquilharia inútil no dia anterior:

— Ah… será que está falando daquela coisa velha e empoeirada que eu estava limpando ontem de manhã?... Percebi que não funcionava e… — pausou nervosa, ao perceber o olhar de Edward mudar drasticamente. — … j-joguei n-no lixo da c-cabine.

— Jogou fora? — seu timbre da voz engrossou de súbito fazendo-a recuar. — Ela jogou o meu rádio no lixo! — sorriu forçado, olhando para o céu. — Jogou o meu rádio fora?

— Bom…ele não estava funcionando e… Apertei todos os botões, mas não funcionava, então… como sei que gosta de guardar coisas que não usa mais…

— Apertou todos os botões?... E ele não funcionava?... E por que não me disse? Só me diga por que não me disse! — juntos as mãos, suplicante.

— E-eu… eu…

Logicamente ela estava nervosa demais para se explicar, então, o velejador não esperou que concluísse uma justificativa que sequer existia, correu em direção à cabine de controle e vasculhou o lixo. E para seu alívio, e logo depois desespero, o rádio estava lá.

— Pode consertá-lo? — Bella perguntou apreensiva.

Ele resgatou o velho eletrônico, e começou a tateá-lo desesperado, aguardando algum ruído. Quando o aparelho não correspondeu a suas expectativas, começou a socá-lo e chocá-lo contra a mesa enquanto urrava xingamentos e palavras incompreensíveis.

Bella sobressaltava em cada ofensiva, seus olhos fechavam a cada baque. E sentindo-se retraída pelo comportamento do comandante, impediu que de sua boca escapasse gritos de assombro.

Num dado momento, num rompante de controle, Edward finalmente refreou-se e ela pôde respirar.

— Desculpe, se houvesse me contado que ele servia p... Achei que era uma coisa velha e…

De repente Edward arrumou a postura e encarou a mulher. Ainda em posse do rádio imprestável, investiu para a saída como se fosse repreender a criatura ao pé da soleira da porta. Mas surpreendeu a garota e a si; passou por seu corpo trêmulo e atirou o rádio no mastro fazendo com que os componentes do aparelho espalhassem pelo convés.

Com a missão de destruição concluída, agachou-se, apoiando um dos joelhos no piso. Visivelmente inquieto, passou as mãos na cabeça e encarou o céu por uma vez mais.

Sim… não necessitava de nenhuma previsão do tempo para ter certeza que enfrentaria um dilúvio.

Para assinalar a certeza , os primeiros pingos de chuva marcaram o convés, o vento aumentou sua velocidade para 70 nós, o veleiro começou a balançar bruscamente e um trovão, ainda mais alto que o primeiro, ecoou pelo Golfo do México.

A chuva engrossou e Bella logo não precisava segurar os cabelos, pois já estavam encharcados demais para esvoaçarem. Desolada e visivelmente arrependida, abraçou o próprio corpo para se proteger da queda brusca de temperatura. Fitava o homem agachado, aguardando a bronca que não vinha.

O velejador fazia cálculos, lembrava-se dos últimos desafios marítimos. Tempestades eram tão perigosas!… E tinha uma mulher a bordo… e ela já parecia tão apavorada… e ele explodira para piorar tudo… O que faria com ela? O que faria para mantê-la a salvo aquela noite?

Não queria que nada lhe acontecesse. Era uma mulher petulante, mimada, bisbilhoteira e uma potencial suicida, mas não queria vê-la ferida, muito menos morta.

— Você e… você… — Edward saltou de repente, apontando para a mulher e em seguida para Frank. — Lá para baixo, agora!

Ele arrancou a gaiola da parede e a entregou a Bella, que agarrou o objeto confusa. Mas mesmo não entendo, deixou-se ser rebocada para o topo da escada da escotilha. O velejador a instruiu a descer e quando ela o fez, trabalhou para bloquear a saída com uma porta horizontal. Logo as ondas viriam, a porta impediria que ocorresse inundação.

— Você não vem? — a tripulante perguntou receosa, olhando intensamente em seus olhos.

— Não… — respondeu simplesmente e fechou o acesso para voltar a abri-lo. — … Não saia daí!

Edward se prepararia para enfrentar a tempestade. Ajustaria o quanto podia as velas e se poria à frente do timão para guiar o veleiro se as coisas porventura piorassem como estava prevendo…

E pioraram.

Minutos após abrigar sua única tripulante, a chuva tornou-se tórrida, os ventos violentos, o veleiro balançava como há muito não via e a água do mar impiedoso engolfava o convés em ondas superiores a dez metros. E quando se tratava da temperatura… nem parecia que a localização atual era um ponto do Caribe.

Logo enxergar tornou-se impossível, nem mesmo a luz encarnada do bombordo foi insuficiente para iluminar o ambiente no momento da crise. A chuva que caía também bloqueava a visão. O velejador passou a enfrentar toda a tensão praticamente às cegas. Mas a penumbra não foi suficiente para impedir que avistasse uma onda gigante se formar bem a sua frente.

— Oh, minha nossa… Merda! Estamos ferrados!

Edward era péssimo em driblar ondas sobre uma prancha de _surf — _Jacob, um velho amigo da Jamaica sempre o lembrava disso. Mas em se tratando de velejar... a situação era bem diferente. Talvez ninguém tivesse mais habilidade do que ele. Mesmo em situações extremas, como a que estava vivendo, manobrava o timão com maestria. A imponência das águas parecia inferior diante do peso de sua experiência.

Contudo, o perigo existia. E ao passar pelas ondas sentiu a adrenalina percorrer-lhe o corpo. Poderia ser considerado louco pelo que pensava, mas estava amando toda a aventura da noite. Vencer a força da natureza tinha aquele poder.

Toda aquela emoção era devido a uma pessoa…

— Se ela não desistir dessa viagem agora, não vai desistir nunca. — riu ao lembrar-se da tripulante e sua face atemorizada.

Toda a situação era mesmo preocupante, entretanto, Edward já enfrentara situações parecidas ou bem piores. Um ano antes, por exemplo, no Pacífico, a viagem do Panamá a La Paz fora bem conturbada.

Momentos após as lembranças o atingirem, passado o ápice de todo a adrenalina, o velejador logo se arrependeu de subestimar aquela tempestade.

A madeira do mastro rachara, um raio danificara seu sistema de energia solar o deixando no breu, e os cabos que içavam as velas enroscaram no topo da estrutura que as mantinham.

— Inferno!

Forçado pela situação, o marujo saiu da cabine e correu pelo convés sentindo a força da chuva. Arrancou a camisa encharcada, atirou-a em qualquer direção, e passou a escalar o mastro com agilidade. Ficaria pendurado no topo até que resolvesse o problema com as velas.

— É sempre assim,… tão turbulento? — Bella perguntou a Frank, sofrendo com os sacolejos mais intensos. — Acho que não vai me responder essa. — concluiu após ser ignorada.

Ela estava apavorada, mas algo a preocupava mais do que a inquietude do mar, a tempestade e o blecaute juntos; Edward do lado de fora.

— Será que ele está bem?

Sentia-se tão arrependida pelo que fizera. Se tivesse informado que o rádio não funcionava, teria evitado muitos problemas… Se é que não fora ela mesmo quem quebrara o eletrônico com o excesso de água.

— E se ele se machucou? Charlotte disse que seu pai morreu durante uma tempestade… E se ele caiu na água também? E se…

Após se arremessada de um lado a outro, foi até o topo da escada e abriu uma fenda através da porta horizontal no topo. Não avistou uma sombra sequer de quem procurava, somente a chuva que atingia seu rosto e que escoria pela escada e os clarões causados pelos raios.

— Edward! — rogou que a escutasse e tornou a chamá-lo.

Não obteve resposta e automaticamente entrou em pânico.

Diante da inquietude de seu coração decidiu que não ficaria ali embaixo, esperando que tudo acabasse. Edward certamente estava com sérios problemas e era seu papel ajudá-lo —mesmo que mal conseguisse ficar em pé diante da tremedeira.

— Não sou mais covarde… Sou... uma mulher corajosa!

Desceu as escadas para procurar um lugar seguro para o papagaio em suas mãos. Escolheu o velho baú perto da cama. Lá dentro havia cobertores e travesseiros. Entendeu que lá a ave estaria segura, bem mais do que em seus braços vacilantes.

Assim que concluiu a tarefa, desobedeceu às últimas ordens que lhe foram impostas. Sem olhar para trás, disparou pelo convés a procura do comandante. Entretanto, a violência marítima era tão gigantesca que mal conseguia avançar. Desequilibrava-se, tropeçava, caía.

— Edward. — gritou temendo que ele não respondesse.

E não respondeu.

* * *

><p><strong>E lá vai a Bella... será que o Edward está bem?<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

**Ah, antes que me esqueça: A falta de informações sobre a vida pessoal da Bella e do Edward é proposital. A fanfic é bem longa em questão de capítulos então, não posso soltar um monte de coisas de uma vez, preciso pensar em longo prazo, por isso pode parecer que estou sendo evasiva quando estou prestes a revelar, por exemplo, porque diabos a Bella foi querer fugir de Sta. Lúcia. Por enquanto, só estou querendo criar alguns vínculos e eles nascem de situações que podem parecer irrelevantes.**

**...**

**Continuem comentando pessoal, como podem ver, é importante.**


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Bella quis chorar de arrependimento, mas manteve-se firme, tomou coragem e cambaleou até que enxergasse a proa. Mas não encontrou quem procurava. Edward não estava na cabine ou mesmo no convés. Temerosa pela vida do marujo, fitou o mar revolto procurando pelo homem.

— Edward! — gritou tão desesperada que a voz saiu embargada.

Neste instante, do alto do mastro, ele a avistou olhando para o mar. Não sabia o que fazia ali, mas sabia que fosse o que fosse, poderia esperar até que ele a liberasse para sair.

— Hey! Volte lá para baixo! Volte! — gritou usando toda potência que seu pulmão permitia.

Mas ela não o escutou. Os raios, trovões e som da água se chocando contra o casco impediam que vozes fossem ouvidas. E em vez de zelar pela vida, gritou mais uma vez o nome do homem que ansiava, com todas suas forças, encontrar.

No momento em que se concentrava em berrar, o mar sacolejou mais forte do que já havia feito, e no movimento, Bella foi lançada contra as grades e projetada em direção ao mar como se fosse um pedaço de papel. Por sorte, seu instinto de sobrevivência foi veloz o suficiente para ordenar que seus braços se agarrassem ao corrimão.

— Ah! — gritou de medo e surpresa, sentindo a temperatura gélica do material em que estava agarrada. — Socorro!

Pediu por ajuda, mas sabia ser em vão. Acreditava que Edward havia caído como ela em breve cairia.

No entanto, ele não havia caído, ainda estava no topo do mastro, desenroscando os cabos das velas quando ouviu seu nome ser gritado pela mulher que pensava ter deixado em segurança. Ficou tão enfurecido por ela tê-lo desobedecido que quando a proa inclinou num grau absurdo, quase afundando o popa, se desconcentrou e caiu direto para o chão.

Na queda observou o corpo de Bella ser ejetado para fora da embarcação, como se o vento nem tomasse conhecimento de seu peso, como se sua morte não significasse nada para ele.

— Bella, não!

A natureza estava sendo cruel, pois ele se importava muito com aquela criatura. Num lugar escondido de seu coração sabia que não poderia suportar o que lhe acontecesse de mal.

Do chão, o velejador ouviu um grito e pedido de ajuda feminino. Diante daquilo, levantou-se rapidamente e correu na direção da borda. Avançou temeroso, pela primeira vez na noite. Nem mesmo as ondas gigantes o atemorizavam tanto quanto pensar em Bella sendo tragada pela água.

Quando estava a dois metros, o veleiro bruscamente oscilou e Edward foi arremessado para trás.

— Droga!... Bella! — gritou enquanto se levantava novamente e o coração fraquejava. — Bella!

Para seu imenso alívio, quando colocou as mãos sobre o corrimão e olhou para baixo, não encontrou a mulher afogando-se na água, mas agarrada à última barra metálica. Via-se o esforço que fazia para manter a própria vida. Ele agradeceu por aquilo, por ela ter sido forte para se salvar.

Os olhos de Bella já começavam a marejarem quando sentiu um par de mãos gélidas agarrarem seus pulsos.

— Edward… — disse ela após encará-lo, aliviada por ele estar vivo.

— Solte a barra…

— Não! — negou quando o lado boreste inclinou para baixo e sentiu parte do corpo afundar na água.

— Confie em mim… Não vou te soltar.

E quando as energias e esperanças de Bella estavam quase esgotadas, Edward a segurou como se fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida e fez com que passasse entre a última barra de metal e a madeira do convés. De uma posição extrema, a tripulante passou para os braços do velejador que por sua vez a aprisionou quase rudemente. Ela também se agarrava a ele, circundava seu pescoço com os braços — podendo sufocá-lo não fosse o desgaste.

O balanço da embarcação persistia, a chuva os castigava. Edward acreditou que seria mais seguro que ficasse ali, sentado no chão, segurando a garota, protegendo-a de um sepultamento marítimo.

— Se machucou? — perguntou e ela lhe respondeu com pigarrear negativo.

Edward suspirou, mas mesmo tomado de alívio não pôde evitar demonstrar o quanto estava furioso:

— O que faz aqui? Disse para ficar lá embaixo! — franziu a testa e engrossou a voz. — Por que não me escutou? Alias, por que nunca me escuta? Por que… por que não pára de mexer em tudo? Na minha vida? E por que é tão estúpida para vir até aqui quando disse para ficar lá embaixo? Afinal quantos anos têm?

— Tenho vinte e cinco!

— Pois não parece! — disse em tom de acusação enquanto os mantinham perto doguarda-mancebo. — Parece que tem cinco! Estou cansado de ter que consertar suas burradas. Estou cansado de te salvar, cansado...

— Então não salve! — devolveu petulante, embora incrivelmente magoada, e desvencilhou-se dos braços de aço para levantar-se.

— O que é que ta fazendo? — perguntou enquanto lutava para trazê-la de volta. — Tá querendo se matar?

A tripulante não lhe deu ouvidos. Nem mesmo se importava com as mãos que percorriam seu corpo querendo conter sua fuga. Sentia ser tateada nas pernas, nos braços, nas mãos.

Na peleja de se desvencilhar, ela caiu de costas no chão e foi puxada pelos pés com uma boneca de pano até que fosse domada. Mesmo vencida, ela continuou batalhando até que, determinado, Edward pressionou-a entre as grades usando seu tronco. Bella quis empurrá-lo, não gostava de se sentir presa, mas estava tão afoita e fraca que nenhum de seus movimentos vingavam. Por fim, sentada no colo do marujo, como se o abraçasse com as pernas, parou ofegante.

— Ta querendo nos matar mais uma vez? Quantas vezes mais vai tentar? — ele sacudiu seus ombros, repreendendo-a, e fazendo com que engolisse em seco. — Hã?

Resignada com a superioridade da força masculina, Bella baixou os olhos. Segundos depois, vítima das emoções dos últimos acontecimentos, desabou a chorar.

Chorava pelas duras palavras do homem que a segurava, por tudo o que havia feito de errado para irritá-lo, por quase morrer, por tê-lo colocado em risco e por ser censurada tão duramente.

— Nunca desejei que morresse... Juro que não queria machucá-lo. Fiquei preocupada e... — declarou inconsolável, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada por seus atos.

Estupefato ele assistiu-a sucumbir. Consternado, folgou o aperto em seus braços ao perceber o excesso de força.

Edward, sem entender o que ela dizia, ficou perdido, desnorteado. Nunca a vira daquele jeito. Era sempre tão forte, segura e inabalável!... Jamais imaginou ser capaz de causar aquela reação. No entanto…

Não sabia lidar com lágrimas, muito menos de uma mulher que aparentava estar tão indefesa e maltratada por ele e por suas palavras.

Sentindo-se um monstro, tentou remediar:

— Olhe... não é... para tanto...

— Desculpe... Sinto muito...

Desolada, ela inclinou seu corpo e apoiou a cabeça no peito nu do velejador. Tomado de compaixão, mesmo hesitante em prosseguir, Edward levou suas mãos às costas e à cabeça da mulher. Afagou-a implorando mentalmente que silenciasse.

— Calma… a tempestade já vai passar… — fingiu ser somente aquilo que a afligia.

Só desejava que ela parasse de chorar, somente isso. Faria qualquer coisa para que parasse. E talvez, somente talvez, ela pudesse perdoá-lo por sua explosão e brutalidade.

Mas não conseguia se refrear. Era mais forte do que ela.

Edward não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se impotente. Seu pai lhe ensinara tudo sobre veleiros, sobre pesca e outros assuntos marítimos, mas nunca mencionara o que fazer diante de uma mulher entristecida. Não sabia nada sobre mulheres, exceto beijar e fazer amor com elas.

Então quis beijá-la. E se preparou para isso. Puxou os pulsos delicados e frios para baixo, revelando seu rosto. Encontrou excesso de água e mexas de cabelo por quase toda a pele. Quando deslizou seus dedos em seu rosto, Bella abriu os olhos e semi-abriu a boca pela ternura inesperada. Um arrepio atravessou todo seu corpo ao constatar que estava sendo acariciada.

Edward demorou-se na maçã do rosto antes de afagar seus lábios para enfim selá-los com os seus. Desta vez não haveria dúvidas; ele a beijou.

Novamente usou de gentileza para saboreá-la, mas logo tornou-se fugaz e desesperado pois o veleiro continuava a balançar, era como se estivessem unidos numa cadeira de balanço. O contato dos corpos passou de um gesto de proteção para sensual.

Bella sentiu a pulsação na virilha, principalmente quando Edward a pressionou ainda mais de encontro a ele, cingindo seu sexo ao dela, pressionando seu peito rígido nos seios intumescidos pelo frio e estímulo sexual.

Fraca e branda se entregou a ele. Sua tristeza foi milagrosamente suprimida. Não existia sentimentos ou emoções negativas estando naqueles braços. Só havia… paz… prazer… a necessidade de se desfazerem das roupas…

Mas não era o melhor momento para as reações que estavam tendo, então a natureza enviou-lhes um sinal em forma de uma onda que invadiu o convés.

— Oh…

— Maldição!

À contragosto, separaram suas bocas reclamando do calafrio em uníssono ao serem atingidos pela golfada de mar mais gelada que a água que vinha dos céus. Havia ainda a rajada de vento que piorou a sensação térmica de 5° para -2° Celsius.

Mesmo a embarcação estando prestes a virar, o velejador e sua tripulante não providenciaram sua locomoção até a cabine ou outro lugar qualquer. Permaneceram ali, quietos, abraçados, ofegantes pelo beijo, sentindo o ribombar de seus corações, o ardor em pontos específicos de seus corpos.

Nada parecia capaz de separá-los, nem mesmo um naufrágio.

* * *

><p>Finalmente o Edward totalmente gentil. Gostaram?<br>**Se sim, comentem; se não... comentem também, ora.**

**E não! Esse texto não é uma inspiração de nada além de uma viagem feita há alguns anos pelo litoral de Pernambuco.**


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Em algum ponto do Caribe, uma embarcação aparentava estar à míngua. Balançava sobre a água serenamente e, com exceção da luz do luar, sobre nenhum ponto luminoso.

Após horas a fio o temporal finalmente se foi. Mas antes deixou registrada sua passagem no convés do Elizabeth II, talvez a única embarcação que o enfrentara.

Enfrentara e pagara um preço caro. Tudo era caos. As velas estavam encharcadas e despencaram, o mastro e o sistema de energia necessitavam de reparos e a água entrara na cabine de controle e deixara lá suas baixas também — como as cartas náuticas que foram destruídas.

Mas para Edward nada daquilo importava. Nada lhe dava mais gratidão do que sobreviverem ao inferno marítimo.

Quando recolocou o veleiro em sua rota original, em linha reta com Aruba, olhou para trás e encontrou a mulher dormindo no chão, sob sua velha jaqueta de nylon amarela. Em algum momento da crise, os dois se abrigaram dentro da cabine de controle. Bella acabara dormindo enquanto ele permanecia de sentinela.

Curiosamente, agachou-se diante dela e suspirou.

— Enquanto o mundo está acabando… ela dorme. — cochichou, aliviado por tudo ter acabado. — O que vou fazer com você, pequena encrenqueira?

Enquanto a observava dormir, impressionou-se com o alívio por tê-la em segurança, por tê-la salvo. Por muito pouco a perdera, como perdera o pai há muitos anos. Na ocasião fora teimoso como Bella, desobedecera seu comandante e se arriscara no convés durante uma tempestade. Avistara de longe Carlisle ser arremessado para o mar e ficar pendurado no corrimão. Edward tentara puxá-lo, mas sendo apenas um garoto franzino, não tivera força para resgatá-lo. Assistira o pai cair e ser engolido pela água.

Carregava aquela lembrança e tinha a impressão que sempre carregaria.

Olhando agora para sua tripulante, se perguntava porque ela se arriscara tanto quando só tinha que obedecê-lo e ficar em segurança.

— Por que demônios é tão teimosa? — sussurrou.

Sem se dar conta, levou sua mão até seu rosto e afastou os fios de cabelo de sua face tranquila. Ela era petulante, mimada e atrapalhada, mas nada daquilo a deixava menos linda, ao contrário, parecia que cada adjetivo era um chamariz que lhe tirava a paz.

Naquele instante relembrou o momento em que não resistira e a beijara. Repassou na memória o gosto, a sensação, a temperatura dos lábios ligeiramente trêmulos. Recordou do quanto fora maravilhoso tê-la tão perto intimamente, do desejo ardente que, devido a algum milagre, felizmente conseguira conter.

— Eu devo estar ficando louco. A loucura dela é contagiosa, é isso. —suspirou designado. — Ou simplesmente…

Percebeu que desde que a conhecera não existia meio termo, tudo era extremo e indócil. Estava sempre no limite da fúria ou no ápice do desejo, quase devorar sua boca era um prova disso. E o que o deixava mais alucinado era que ela o correspondera à altura.

"Corresponderia novamente?", pensou enquanto deslizava o polegar por seus lábios, prendendo a respiração no processo.

— O que diabos eu to fazendo? — perguntou exageradamente alto, afastando-se dela como se sua pele estivesse tão quente como ferro em brasa.

Ele tentou recuar a tempo de Bella, ao despertar, não vê-lo tão próximo, mas já era tarde.

Mas ao contrário do que pensou, ela não notou que era tocada. Sua face de estranhamento era devido à calmaria e a quase total penumbra.

— O que aconteceu? — inquiriu sonolenta. — A tempestade…?

— Acabou. E parece que não perdeu a melhor parte. Foi assustador, não foi?

— Digamos que refiro chuva em terra firme. O que aconteceu com a luz?

— Um raio danificou o sistema de energia. Não sei se consigo consertar, então provavelmente vamos ficar às escuras até Aruba. — pausou meditativo, sentando no chão extremamente cansado. — Ou talvez não. Tenho lamparinas em algum lugar,…

— Estão em cima do… armário da cozinha.

— Claro… — lembrou de sua paranóica arrumação e sorriu.

Ao ouvir o riso Bella acreditou que ele não estava zangado. E pensar naquilo fez com que lembrasse de como foi beijada, do fervor nos lábios do marujo, de como se sentiu especial em seus braços.

Jamais se sentira tão protegida e amparada, nem mesmo aos cuidados de Carmem, sua babá e única figura materna até o ano passado quando ela viera a falecer.

Desejava que ele repetisse o ato. Desejava que ele a tomasse nos braços e que dessem continuidade à paixão que tinha certeza que compartilhavam, pois não era possível que ele não gastasse dela, não quando a mera lembrança de seu beijo era capaz de incendiá-la de dentro para fora.

Mas Bella não sabia como abordá-lo. Nunca estivera naquela posição, os homens é que sempre abordavam-na.

Decidida a ganhar o velejador, sentou-se ajeitando a jaqueta sobre o corpo e iniciou o primeiro assunto que lhe veio à mente:

— Já esteve numa tempestade assim, não é?

— Hmmm… sim. Muitas. Mas nunca de propósito. Foi por não ter escolha.

Imediatamente, ela compreendeu que ele comentava sobre sua inconveniência, pelo sumiço do rádio. Constrangida, baixou a cabeça pensando em como remediar sua situação.

— Desculpe pelo rádio. Eu não…

— Eu sei, eu sei. Não fez por maldade.

— É… — concordou incrivelmente embaraçada. — Então… estou perdoada?

E qual seria a outra alternativa. Deus, ele a beijara com todo fervor quando deveria lhe dar bronca!

—Acho que sim, afinal, acho que isso tudo, enfrentar a tempestade, é culpa minha. Não posso te excluir de tudo. Você vai passar várias semanas aqui e deveria saber de umas coisas… importantes. Para que serve isso e aquilo. O que não jogar no lixo,…

— Concordo. Vai ser mais seguro. E também vai ser divertido ter algumas aulas. — declarou sorridente e sua mente foi tomada de planos. — Vai me ensinar a dirigir também?

— O quê?

— Dirigir o veleiro?

— O seu entusiasmo é contagiante e… perigoso. Não, obrigado, eu ainda continuo no comando do timão e você continua como uma mera tripulante. É mais seguro assim, não acha? — disse um tanto enérgico e logo se arrependeu ao perceber o silêncio da garota. — Mas vou te ensinar… o que der.

Era somente uma impressão vergonhosa e ridícula ou ele estava mesmo tentando não ser indelicado com a mulher?

— Dá a sua palavra de velejador? — ela recuperou o ânimo, falando arrastado.

— Sim, dou minha palavra de velejador.

Ambos riram diante do acordo um silêncio mordaz tomou conta do ambiente e o ar ficou mais denso. Mas Bella não queria perdê-lo de vista, não quando conversar parecia tão agradável e íntimo:

— A tempestade fez um belo estrago, não?

— Fez… Vai ter que me ajudar com as velas senão nunca vamos chegar em Aruba, muito menos na Flórida.

— Tudo bem. — ameaçou levantar para dar início aos trabalhos. — Vamos começar agora?

— Não, amanhã. — tocou-a no ombro esquerdo, impedindo que se levantasse. — Vamos aproveitar a luz do dia.

— É uma ideia mui… Aatchim! Aatchim! Aatchim! Aatchim! — Bella sequenciou espirros delicados.

Deixando a visão cômica da tripulante e seus espirros de lado, Edward pressentiu que se ela adoecesse teriam grandes problemas:

— Era só o que faltava! Você tá há horas ensopada… É melhor trocar de roupa. — levantou para que se encaminhar para baixo. — Vou fazer alguma coisa quente enquanto isso. Eu preciso de muita coisa, menos um tripulante doente. — completou mal-humorado.

Sem contrariar, ela o obedeceu e seguiu.

Já no compartimento inferior, Edward seguiu para a cozinha e Bella permaneceu próxima a cama. Em meio à escuridão tateou o quarto procurando a cômoda onde estava reservada uma gaveta com seus pertences. Encontrou uma muda de roupas, um par de meias e uma toalha.

Estava tão escuro que não se importou em se despir, mesmo sabendo que Edward estava a alguns metros, frente ao fogão, e totalmente em seu campo de visão se houvesse luz. Confiou sua privacidade à penumbra, ou… talvez não se importasse em ser vista.

No entanto, ele a enxergava. Não distintamente, mas ainda assim, conseguia distinguir o contorno de seu corpo do restante do ambiente. Era como se sua sombra estivesse posta num plano de fundo azul-marinho.

Ele a observou enxugar os cabelos, sacar a blusa fina e libertar os seios. Concentrou-se no sutil balançar de seu quadril ao se livrar do short e da última peça encharcados.

Onde estavam os relâmpagos quando se precisa deles para iluminar furtivamente os ambientes?

Enquanto tentava riscar um fósforo para acender a lamparina e o fogão, observou-a passar a toalha pelo corpo, tirando os vestígios de umidade. Sua mente viajou e num rompante de pura imaginação, desejou ser aquele tecido e envolver cada curva feminina…

— Porcaria! — ele xingou quando a madeira do fósforo acabou e o fogo queimou seus dedos.

Bella olhou na direção do grito e logo dispersou para finalizar a troca de roupa. Estava tremendo de frio, ansiava se aquecer o quanto antes.

Assim que concluiu a tarefa, sentou-se na cama em posição de índio e aguardou que Edward voltasse com o quer que estivesse preparando. Só desejava que fosse bem quente, ou melhor, que mandasse para o inferno a bebida e que ele mesmo a aquecesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Agora é a vez de vocês. Digam o que acharam.<strong>

**Até mais.**


	22. Capítulo 191

**Capítulo 19 (continuação)**

Estava bem quente. Como Edward prometeu.

Bella sorriu em agradecimento pelo gesto de lhe preparar a bebida. O velejador, por sua vez, virou de costas assim que entregou a xícara e, a uma distância cruel dos olhos da acompanhante de viagem, tirou a única peça que lhe restava: a encharcada bermuda.

A pobre tripulante, sentada na cama e coberta pelos lençóis, arregalou os olhos — de fato quase engasgou com o líquido na boca. Permaneceu naquela posição, movendo somente o globo ocular para que acompanhasse cada sutil movimento masculino.

Aquela pequena chama proveniente da lamparina pendurada no teto iluminava cada pedaço do dorso do velejador — que agia sobriamente, como se estivesse sozinho.

— É delicioso! — Bella confessou em voz alta sem saber se estava falando do chocolate quente ou do homem completamente nu.

— O quê? — Edward questionou inocente, sem se dar conta de que era meticulosamente observado.

— Ah, não disse nada. — disparou após engasgar, temendo o vexame do flagrante. — Nada. Nada mesmo. Por quê? O que ouviu? Se você escutou alguma coisa realmente sua adição não é boa. — pigarreou nervosamente. — Procure um especialista, quem sabe… Não disse nada mesmo. Nadinha! Estou absolutamente muda.

— Muda?... Tá bom! — ele sorriu sem entender a afobação da mulher.

Sem se dar conta da persistente sondagem, ele continuou a se secar até que finalmente pode vestir uma nova peça, para o mero consolo da observadora.

— Não devia se trocar assim na frente de damas. — Bella repudiou a atitude e o viu gargalhar.

— Não há problema se a dama não olhar. — sugeriu virando-se para ela gesticulando com a toalha e levando o tecido aos cabelos. — Não te obriguei a olhar.

— E quem disse que olhei? — sentiu-se duramente injustiçada. — Você realmente não tem modos! — concluiu calmamente sacudindo a cabeça, desviando sua atenção para longe.

Edward não aprovou o tom… Quando acreditava que já havia superado os problemas com a mulher ela vinha com ofensas típicas de ricos assoberbados. E daí que ele não tinha etiqueta? Estava em sua casa e podia andar nu o quanto quisesse.

— Desculpe senhora civilizada do ano de 1700. — perdeu a compostura. — Se não percebeu, existe uma crise de energia aqui. Tá tudo escuro, e só temos uma lamparina já que você resolveu esconder as outras e destruiu a bateria de uma lanterna. Sem falar que aquelas suas quinquilharias de beleza estão espalhadas pelo chão do meu banheiro. Já é perigoso andar ali com luz, imagine sem ela.

— Não são quinquilharias. São cosméticos. Eu preciso deles! Tenho a pele extremamente sensível. E 1700? Por que acredita que sou tão antiquada? — questionou ultrajada de testa franzida.

— Só estou sendo irônico já que até onde me lembro você já me viu todo peladão. Nada escapou dos olhos da madame naquela noite que tava me espionando nadar. — acusou e abriu os braços, orgulhoso. — Não tem nada em mim que já não tenha visto!

Após sucumbir à lembrança, a tripulante pensou em se defender como a inocente que era: berrando. Mas se ateve à educação.

— Eu retiro o que eu disse. Você não só não tem modos como também alcançou o campo da indecência há muito tempo.

— Você é tão… tão…

— Oh, por favor! Um pouco de educação não é muito a se pedir. — voltou a bebericar o chocolate. — Apenas seja um pouco menos imoral que ficaremos bem.

Edward gargalhou. Arremessou a toalha em qualquer lugar.

— É muito engraçado mencionar isso já que, pelo que me lembro, você acabou de tirar a roupa na minha frente. — o velejador escancarou sem pensar. — Hã? O que acha?

— Estava escuro!

— Um pouco.

— Espere. Me espionava? — queixou-se falsamente já que chegara a desejar que ele a visse de fato.

— Sim. Não. Sim. Quer dizer, eu olhei… uma vez e bem rapidinho. — escondeu o dedo queimado no bolso do short, a prova que quase a comera com os olhos.

— Ora, você… você…!

— Ah, e não posso esquecer do dia que ficou quase pelada na minha frente quando decidiu voltar à bote para o seu noivo em plena luz do dia. Esqueceu? Não parecia muito decente naqueles seus… trajes.

Bella ficou vermelha de tão envergonhada pela lembrança do marujo. Seu desejo era que o episódio pudesse ter sido esquecido. Para Edward, porém, foi uma das cenas que mais ocuparam sua mente desde que a conhecera.

— Eu estava fora de mim naquele dia. Você me tirou a razão. — ela justificou e logo reverteu a situação. — Todavia não desvie do assunto principal. Você que tem atitudes questionáveis… Eu sinceramente, não vou me surpreender se os boatos a seu respeito em Juan Griego forem realmente verídicos.

— Acho que você nasceu sem razão. — sibilou e, antes que ela pensasse em matá-lo, prosseguiu. — De que boatos você ta falando?

— Ah, por qual será que eu começo? Ah, quem sabe sobre o Dom Juan que seduz as mulheres, arrasta-as para sua teia e nem mesmo dá um adeus no dia seguinte? Simplesmente desaparece para outro lugar paradisíaco rumo a uma nova caçada! O que acha desse?

— Jura que é isso? — respondeu como inocente. — Não que eu me importe com a sua opinião, mas… você falando parece até que sou o monstro feroz e sanguinário.

— Ah, então do quê chama essa mania de usar as mulheres e desaparecer quando já está, digamos, satisfeito? Isso me parece muito monstruoso. E indecente, devo ressaltar.

— Sabe o que eu acho? O que acho mesmo? — sorriu sugestivo. — Que não devia ligar para fofocas. Elas não fazem bem já que está sob o meu teto. O melhor é não julgar.

Perante a óbvia confissão, ela finalmente ficou de pé, largou a xícara em qualquer lugar e caminhou em volta de quem incriminava.

— Então é verdade, não é? Tsc, tsc, tsc… Acha que é correto usar um rosto bonito para magoar as mulheres? — não se deu conta do elogio. — É tão difícil, depois de dormir com elas, dizer um até logo no dia seguinte? Dizer para que não esperem, por exemplo, casamento e filhos. Por que é tão covarde? E não negue! Maria é uma prova viva de que o senhor tem alergia às mulheres com quem tem casos. Deus, dá para compará-lo com uma viúva negra! Você é um Serial Killer de corações!

— Quer saber? — inclinou-se em sua direção. — Pare de exageros. E não sou covarde. Sou capaz sim de enfrentar as mulheres no… dia seguinte. Na verdade, isso é bem comum.

— Agora só falta dizer que leva café-da-manhã na cama e que as presenteia com uma linda e perfumada flor assim que despertam. — debochou.

— Isso nunca aconteceu, se quer saber. Floreio não faz o meu estilo, mas… poderia. — deu de ombros. — É que sempre estou com muita pressa. Nunca tenho tempo para cerimônias. — defendeu-se.

— Ahã! — disse um tanto enojada.

Bella permaneceu com as mãos na cintura. Tentava ocultar o ciúme que não sabia de onde vinha. Seu olhar era tão inquisitivo que o interrogado se rebelou:

— É inacreditável! Até alguns minutos atrás eu tava com sono e… louco para dormir. Agora estou aqui… conversando com você. Me diz,… Como é que chegou nesse assunto?

— Falávamos sobre como é indelicado você ficar completamente nu na minha frente. E por falar nisso, não fique mais! É importante manter limites. — tocou em seu peito e o afastou o suficiente para que ficasse a distância de seu braço completamente esticado. — Para evitar mal-entendidos, sim?

— Mal-entendidos? — sua careta explicava a confusão. — Eu não entendi. O que quer dizer?

— Ahmmm… que… ahmmm… Deixe para lá. — a vergonha fez com que se calasse e caminhou de volta para a cama onde se cobriu novamente.

— O que? Acha que eu não sou inteligente suficiente para entender? Me acha um burro ou o quê?

— Não acho que seja burro. Talvez se esforce para isso. — remediou. — É só… Quando eu disse mal-entendidos, quis dizer que não pense, por exemplo, que eu quero… algo com… você.

— Algo…? Ah, sim. Entendi.

— Isso certamente seria um absurdo. A probabilidade de acontecer é… zero.

Era incrivelmente desagradável falar sobre o assunto com o próprio envolvido, mas ela precisava esclarecer alguns pontos, embora nem concordasse com o que falava. E apesar do entendimento, Edward não aprovou o que ela dizia, nenhum pouco.

— Não quer nada comigo? É muito engraçado falar isso já que das duas vezes que me beijou você parecia bem interessada em ter algo comigo.

— Mas isso é um disparate! — ergueu-se de pé.

— Disparate? — mordeu o lábio inferior, furioso. — Então, já que é assim,…

Precisava provar. Provar que, apesar dela ser infinitamente mais inteligente, ele é quem tinha a razão. Por isso, nem sequer pensou quando investiu categoricamente em sua direção.

Seria a segunda vez que se beijariam e, enquanto se aproximava, Edward tinha certeza que seria correspondido novamente.

— … me para quando a madame quiser! — desafiou segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Parar? Parar o q…?

Então ela soube o quê ou quem precisava ser parado. Dificilmente optaria por essa escolha já que os lábios do marujo eram perfeitos moldados aos seus.

Após sovar sua língua em caminhos sinuosos dentro da boca de Bella, Edward sorriu sua vitória, mas não deu trégua, precisava daquele beijo e sabia que não era o único. Sentia as mãos da mulher, inicialmente tímidas, cravarem em seus braços. Interpretou a reação como uma mensagem e essa dizia que a tripulante, linda e insuportavelmente insolente, não estava só sedenta pelos seus lábios como também por cada pedaço do corpo que jurava que jamais vislumbrara nu.

Edward a abraçou pela cintura e fez com que despencassem na cama estreita.

— Me abraça. — soprou o pedido ainda com ambas as bocas seladas.

A tripulante do Elizabeth lhe obedeceu, como merecia o comandante da viagem mais excitante de sua vida… em todos os sentidos.


End file.
